New Aventures
by Kira Murasaki-chan
Summary: Mojo creó a una chica a base del ADN del nuevo héroe de la ciudad, pero esta chica no sólo significa una nueva RRGZ, sino que ella trae más secretos consigo que ni ella misma sabe, pero que pronto se verán a la luz por nuevos problemas que aparecerán, a lo que el profesor encuentra la solución ¡Contrapartes conviviendo juntos! Pero también tendrán que enfrentarse a lo que viene.
1. Un nuevo héroe y la primera RRGZ

**New Aventures**

 **Cap.1: ¿Un nuevo héroe? ¿Y la primera RRGZ?**

-Hola, ahora vengo con un nuevo fic-saluda Yuki.

-¿Y para qué más estaríamos aquí?

-Algunos habrán notado que en Sword Art Online Z dije que Hikari no tenía que saber nada como personaje-dice Yuki ignorando a su primo olímpicamente.

-¿Lo dijo?-dice Hikari.

-Si, es sólo que la volvimos a ignorar-dice Natsuki con una gotita anime.

-Eh...¿Hola?-dice Miyako confundida-

-Ah, hola, por fin despertaron-dice Yuki, mientras observa a los demás que están despertando(PPGZ y RRBZ).

-Ah...esto...-empieza a decir Momoko.-¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTAMOS?-grita.

-Holi-dice Yuki amigablemente, ignorando el repentino cambo de actitud.

-Holi-contesta Momoko-pero repito ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTAMOS?

-En un lugar que está entre dos dimensiones, lugar del que no se puede salir, aquí yo soy un ser omnipotente, que tiene control sobre sus acciones-empieza a decir con una voz tenebrosa, que hace que los demás se tensen.-Esta es una habitación del Tiempo, en otras palabras...un cuarto mitad cine y mitad mi habitación-agrega divertida lo último.

-PLOP-inserte caída anime aquí XD

-OIGAN, que estas sillas no aparecen de la nada-dice, mientras se sienta en el air, pero, de la nada, aparece un sillón fucsia con toques negros, en donde termina sentada.

-Natsuki, Hikari e Hiroto observan la converdación con una gotita anime.

-Estos son los momentos en donde ella se venga que la ignoremos ciertas veces-dice Natsuki.

-Mejor para mi-dice Hikari.

-Bueno, empecemos-dice Yuki, pero Hikari le quitó el control de la mano y le dijo:

-No quiero meterme en los fics más de lo que debería, me basta con Sword Art Online, conste que lo soporto, porque es un fic que parece que no va a tener romance.-dice Yuki.

-Piensa lo que quieras-dice Yuki, con una gotita anime-

-Ah, cierto,la autora dijo que te diera esto-dice Natsuki con una carta.

-¿Eh?-dice Yuki, mientras sostiene el sobre, saca un papel y comienza a leer-Ah, bueno.-agrego, mientras hace un movimiento con sus manos, con lo que Hikari e Hiroto quedan como las PPGZ y los RRBZ.

-¿EH?-dicen los dos al estar sentados en una silla cada uno, atados

-Lo siento, así lo ordena la autora.-dkice Yuki-Ah, como fueron tan buenos, les daré sus sillones en vez de esas sillas-agrega, con lo que aparecen sus sillones favoritos.

-Ah, esto lo soluciona un poco-dicen los dos.-PERO AÚN ASÍ, NO QUIERO ESTAR CON ÉL/ELLA-

-Ya cállense, y si tanto se odian, haré que se olviden uno del otro, así que, haré que se olviden uno del otro-dice con un flasheador(Definitivamente, necesita a alguien que me ayude con los títulos, soy muy poco original .-.)

-Hazlo rápido, que ya quiero olvidar ese horrible rostro-dice Hikari, refiriéndose a rostro.

-Ni que fueras una Miss Universo.-dice Hiroto.

-Na, creo que sufren más así-dice lanzándole el flasheador a Natsuki, la cual lo tira por ahí.

-¿Empezamos?-dice Natsuki.

-Si, a eso quería llegar.-dice Yuki con su control.

-Que más da-dicen los otros 8, pero las PPGZ y los RRBZ

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción

-HOLA- gritando

-(N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora, quizás vaya sin el N/A, es que a veces me da flojera flojeritis crónica...aguda XD)

Nota 1: Es una supuesta continuación.

Nota 2: Kuriko, Ken, Shou, y todo su salón de clases y el niño que entrenaba Kaoru(no recuerdo su nombre XD)tienen 11, con lo que ya no son tan enanos, pero las chicas siguen teniendo 13(puedo hacer lo que quiera aquí jeje)

Disclamer: Me descargo de toda responsabilidad que corresponde a las propiedades de anime y personajes de las PPGZ.

* * *

-Socios ¿Tienen alguna idea de que hacer?Me estoy aburriendo mucho-se queja un azabache echado en un sillón gastado, junto a un pelirrojo de ojos color carmesí y un rubio de ojos de color azul.

-Si yo la tuviera, ya lo hubiese dicho-dice el pelirrojo-y Boomer no piensa-agrega, señalando al rubio.

-¡Si! OYE-dijo Boomer al percatarse.

-Estúpido-dice el azabache.

-Concuerdo con eso Butch-le dice el pelirrojo.

-Cállate Brick-le dijo Boomer.

-¿Me acabas de dar una orden?-dice Brick con una aura tenebrosa.

-Fue una broma-le dijo Boomer temeroso-Fue Butch, cómetelo a él-dice poniendo a Butch frente a él.

-Oye, que me metes a mi-dice Butch.

-Bueno, quizás una vez dije que me comería a ese mono, pero no es para exagera-dice Brick.

-Si, las zanahorias no comen personas-bromeó Butch.

-Ahora si, ya fuiste-dice Brick, mientras agarraba a Butch y comenzaba a pelear con él.

-Y dicen que se necesita tele para poder peleas-dice Boomer, viendo la pelea de sus hermanos.

-TÚ TAMBIÉN-le dicen, para arrastrarlo a su pelea.

Estaban tan concentrados peleando, que no se dieron cuenta que un mono, que se hacía llamar su madre y gran villano estaba reparando una máquina.

-Quizás de esta manera, cree a alguien más capacitado para que me ayude a dominar el mundo-dice el mono, que como todos aquí sabemos es Mojo.-Ahora, a ir contra esas súpertontas, y también contra ese...-intenta agregar, ya que, es interrumpido por sus hijos, los cuales lo usaron de tapete.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En la escuela, salón 1-B-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Beep-Beep-Beep (Hagamos de cuenta que así suenan los cinturones XD)

Una chica pelirroja observa su cinturón, el cual era el lugar del cual venían los sonidos, para después observar a sus amigas, las cuales asienten, pero recuerdan que están en un examen..

-Ni modo tendrá que hacerlo él-dice la pelirroja.

NO SE HABLA EN EXAMEN-grita e profesor.

-Lo siento-dijo, para después dirigir su mirada hacia su examen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En la escuela, salón 6-A-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Beep-Beep-Beep

-¿Eh?-dice extrañado cierto chico castaño de extraños ojos morados.

-Tienes que ir a transformarte-recibe un papelito de un chico que tiene el cabello negro y los ojos de color gris.

-Es algo que no me gusta hacer, pero tengo que hacerlo-escribe aburrido-¿Y cómo?-agrega, para después enviar el papelito

-¿Cómo me dijeron las chicas que lo hacían?-se pone a meditar, para después escribir-Ah, tienes que decir que vas a la enfermería-agrega, y le pasa el papelito, con lo que ve que su compañera de asiento lo mira extrañada.

-¿Qué estás...?-le empieza a preguntar la chica, pero es interrumpida por el chico de atrás.

-¡Profesora!-dice levantando la mano.

-¿Si?-la profesora voltea la mirada hacia su alumno.

-Me duele la cabeza-dice fingiendo un poco de dolor.

-Si quiere salir de clase con mentiras, no le va a funcionar conmigo-dice algo fastidiada.

-Ehmmm...-se pone a pensar-a mis zapatillas les duele las hileras-dice algo confundido.

-¡Oh!Eso es muy grave, vaya a la enfermería- le dijo la profesora, extrañando al castaño.

-"Ok, eso fue muy raro"-piensa, mientras sale del salón y se dirige a la parte de arriba de la escuela.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Con Mojo-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-ESTO DEFINITIVAMENTE FUNCIONARÁ-grita victorioso, mientras manejaba a su robot.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Con los RRBZ.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Apuesto cinco caramelos a que no funciona-dice Boomer.

-No, no voy a apostar con eso, no quiero perder los que tengo-dice Brick.

-Las apuestas le hacen mal a este hermoso rostro-dijo Butch.

-JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA ¿TÚ? ¿HERMOSO?JAJAJAJAJAJJAJA-se empiezan a reír.

-Socio, todos tenemos derecho a mentir, pero no tienes que abusar de ese derecho AJAJJAJAJA-dice Brick.

-JAJAJAJAJA-Boomer sólo reía.

-Par de zopencos-dice Butch.

-¿Y si aprovechamos su robot para molestar a las súpertontas?-dice Brick.

-Si, desde que nos levantaron, no volvimos a salir durante un mes, al meno ya se nos quitaron los piojos-dice Butch.

-Pero si tú eres uno-dice Boomer, señalándolo.

-Jaja, muy gracioso-dice sarcástico.

-¿A qué si?-le dice Boomer.

-Idiota-le dice Brick, mientras le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-Que raro, esas tontas no vienen-dice Boomer.

-Si, es cierto, esperen, miren eso-dice Butch señalando una estela de color morado oscuro.

-¿No eran estelas de color celeste, rosado y verde?-dice Boomer.

-Créanme, estoy igual o más confundido que ustedes.-dice Brick-pero vamos-dice, mientras comienza a correr, seguido de sus hermanos.

.-.-.-.-.-Con Mojo.-.-.-.-.-

-JAJAJAJA-se empieza a reír Mojo-SÚPERTONTAS NO PODRÁN CONMIGO ESTA VEZ.

-Me temo que no vinieron-dice un castaño, vestido con un chaleco negro con toques morados, adentro lleva una remera morada, un poco más oscura que sus ojos, un pantalón negro que tenía unos cierres amarillos y unos zapatos de color blanco y negro, además, tenía una banda de color gris en el cabello(Como el traje de los RRBZ, y un cinturón que tenía una P, después solucionaré esto, así que no me digan nada XD)

-¡Así que viniste solo!-dice Mojo señalándolo

-No...¿En serio?-dice sarcástico.

-MOCOSO...-dice enfandado-

-Acabemos con esto...dudo que entienda los apuntes de Ken-dice, mientras saca un bolero(el juguete ), el cual era de color negro con algunos toques blancos y morados(Por si no lo encuentrasn, lo describiré: Es ese juego en el cual tienes que meter una pelotita a una clase de copita hecha de madera, la cual está conectada por una liga con la pelota, que también es de madera)

-NO ME IMPORTA SI VINISTE SOLO O NO, DE HECHO, ASÍ SERÁ MÁS FÁCIL-dice, pero es interrumpido por un golpe con una pelotita de madera.-MALDITO MOCOSO.

-TÚ ERES UN MONO Y NO TE DIGO NADA-le dice, mientras lo señala.

-PERO SOY UN SER SUPERIOR A USTEDES LOS HUMANOS-le reclama.

-ESTOY CANSADO DE DISCUTIR CON UN MONO, ACABARÉ CON ESTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ-dice, mientras le vuelva a tirar la pelota.

-TOMA ESTO-dice Mojo, mientras le lanza un ataque, pero el chico se defiende, haciendo girar la pelotita en círculos, haciendo así un escudo de color morado.

-Las chicas tenían razón, eres un bueno para nada-dice, para después volver a lanzarle la pelota, pero, que de repente, se hizo más grande, cuando estaba a punto de chocar contra Mojo.

-AAAYYYYYY-dice Mojo, que fue enviado a volar.

-Demonios, detesto este traje-dice jalando un poco su chaleco-pero bueno, ahora sí, a volver-dice, mientras deja una estela morada detrás suyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Con los RRBZ.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Si alguien no se esperaba esto, levante la mano-dice Boomer, mientras levantaba la mano y veía que sus hermanos también lo hacían.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASÓ AHÍ? ¿NO SE SUPONE QUE ERAN TRES CHICAS?-dice Brick

-¿Y crees que yo lo sé?-dice Butch.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo creo que debemos saber lo que pasó, mientras nos lo pasamos encerrados-dice Brick, mientras se va corriendo hacia la "casa de Mojo"

-ESPERA-dicen sus hermanos, mientras lo siguen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Con Mojo.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ay, ese mocoso, me volvió a derrotar, creo que tendré que volver a hacerlo, pero espero que el resultado no me salga tan defectuoso, esta vez no usaré mis vellos de la nariz o de mis axilas, pero...¿Qué puedo hacer para darle maldad?-dice Mojo, mientras seguía reparando la máquina-Porque a esos mocosos les di demasiada maldad y se terminaron volviendo muy traviesos.

-Ya llegamos, mamá-dijeron los chicos, mientras entraban a la casa, cansados por la carrerita que habían tenido, si, estos chicos también se cansan.

-Mis niños-dice cariñosamente Mojo.

-Queremos comer-dice Brick.

-Si-dicen sus hermanos.

-Aquí tienen, pero váyanse a dormir-dice Mojo, mientras les da tres hamburguesas.

-Por fin, algo decente que comer-dice Butch.

-¿EH?¿Y el mono?-dice Boomer.

-Esto está rico-dice Brick, ignorando su pregunta.

-¿En serio?-dice Boomer.

-En todo caso no lo estaríamos comiendo, idiota-dice Butch.

-Cierto, EY-se queja.

Y así se la pasaron, discutiendo, una que otra pelea, para después irse a dormir, pues ellos también necesitaban dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Al día siguiente en el laboratorio-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Otra vez?-dice un señor de cabello negro.

-¿Cómo que otra vez?-pregunta un castaño ojimorado-

Es que Mojo ya había hecho esto antes, pero es que también había robado la sustancia Z, además de nuestras cosas, para crear horribles cosas-dice una pelirroja.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando?-dice una rubia.

-No, Miyako, ¿Acaso no viste sus caras?-dice una azabache.

-¿Pero cómo?-pregunta el castaño.

-Mojo explotó el laboratorio de una forma muy sigilosa-dice un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises.

-Si, ni siquiera yo pude detectarlo wan-dice un perrito mecánico.

-ESO NO ES CIERTO, MOJO EXPLOTÓ UNA GRAN PARTE DEL LABORATORIO-dice la azabache.

-Kaoru...-dice Miyako.

-Momoko ¿Cómo que horribles cosas?-dice el castaño.

-Pues los Rowdyruff Boyz Z-dice Momoko.

-¿Y que te robó Mojo?-pregunta el señor.

-Pues me robó un par de bandas de cabello-dijo señalando la banda que tenía en el cabello-como no las usaba mucho, las dejé aquí-agrega.

-Probablemente cree a otro mounstruo-dice Momoko.

-Quizás-dice la azabache.

-Así que debemos estar preparados-dice Miyako

-Kaoru...-dice Momoko.

-¿Qué?-le responde.

-¿No sientes que te olvidas de algo?-le pregunta.

-¿No se les hace tarde?Wan-dice el perro robótico-

-¿Eh?- los 5 chicos voltean a ver el reloj confundido-ES CIERTO, SE HACE TARDE PARA IR A LA ESCUELA-gritan, para después irse corriendo.

-Me sorprende que haya logrado convencer a Ken para que vuelva a la escuela-dice Poochie.

-Si, yo también me sorprendo, pero todavía tengo la duda sobre los poderes de Hiroto.

-¿Eh?-dice Poochie-¿A qué se refiere?

-Cuando lo investigué, me percaté que los rayos que le cayeron...no son exactamente blancos-dice el profesor.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-dice Poochie.

-Por eso tengo que investigar.-dice el profesor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. la escuela, salón 1-B-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Uufff-suspiran las tres chicas.

-Llegamos con las justas-dice Momoko

-Si...-dice Kaoru.

-Nos entretuvimos bastante en el laboratorio-agrega Miyako.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. la escuela, salón 6-A-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Por fin llegan-dice una chica de cabellos anaranjados claros, los cuales los tiene amarados en dos trenzas que están superando a la gravedad

-Todo...-una bocanada de aire- fue...su culpa-dice Hiroto señalando a Ken.

-EY-dice Ken.

-No importa, la clase ya va a empezar-dice la chica cansada de su discusión, mientras se sentaba en el penúltimo asiento del lado de la ventana(eran lugares compartidos).

-Es cierto-dice Kne, mientras se sienta al lado de la pelirroja.

-Bueno-dice Hiroto, mientras se sienta atrás de la chica de las trenzas que superan la gravedad , al lado de la ventana, solo.-" _Menos mal que me recién me transferí a esta escuela, así no tengo compañero o compañera de asiento"_

 _-_ Buenos días alumnos-dice la profesora que acaba de entrar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Mojo -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ojalá que esto funcione-dice Mojo, para después acercarse a sus hijos y quitarles un cabello a cada uno, los cuales le dieron un golpe de cortesía.

-MONO ESTÚPIDO-dicen el pelirrojo y el azabache.

-ZZZZZZ-Boomer ni se había inmutado.

-DESPIERTA IDIOTA-le dijeron su hermanos.

-¿VIENE UNA VACA GIGANTE A APLASTARNOS?-dice Boomer exaltado.

-¿Pero qué demonios?-dicen los 2.

-Listo-dice Mojo, poniendo los las bandas gris y los tres cabellos en su máquina, la misma con la que había creado a los chicos...

BOOM

Hubo una gran explosión en la casa de Mojo, y se esparció mucho humo, hasta que se vio a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos violetas, tenía una banda de cabello en su frente y otra sosteniendo parte de su cabello(como una mini cola, en la punta),tenía puesto una falda con un short debajo, una remera morada sin mangas, encima tenía un chaleco morado de manga larga, con cierres amarillos y toques negros, y unos zapatos-patines de color negro y blanco(Como el de los chicos n.n, además adivinen quien es :3)

-¿Eh?¿Dónde demonios estoy?-se escuchó una voz femenina.

-¿UNA CHICA?-dicen los tres espantados, mientras se van a una esquina.

-Nooo-dice sarcástica la voz-un chico.

-¿Mojo tiene una hija?-dice Mojo.

-¿Hija?-dice ella-

-Supongo que tú te llamarás...-dice Mojo, pero es interrumpido por ella.

-Yo me llamo Violet-dice haciendo una v de victoria con su mano.

-Supongo que fue mala idea intentarlo-dice Mojo.

-MONO ESTÚPIDO QUE SE HACE LLAMAR MAMÁ ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE METER UNA CHICA A LA CASA?-dice Brick enfandado.

-SI, ¿SABES CUÁNTO TIEMPO NOS COSTÓ QUITARNOS LOS PIOJOS DE ESAS SÚPERTONTAS?-dice Butch.

-¿QUÉ PARTE QUE LAS CHICAS TIENEN PIOJOS NO HAS ENTENDIDO?-dice Boomer.

-¿Están tratando de decir que tengo piojos?-dice la chica.

-NO, LO DIJE ¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA?-dice Brick.

-No, no hay ninguno, a menos que no quieras ver el infierno antes de morir-dice Violet, poniendo una mirada tenebrosa.

Todo el lugar se vuelve oscuro, y después que se prende la luz se ve a un Brick golpeado en el suelo.

-JA-dice ella.

-Sabía que esta vez, mi creación sería fuerte.-dice Mojo muy orgulloso.

-A pesar de que sólo soy una, me gustaría tener un nombre que decir cuando me da flojera decir el verdadero-dice pensativa.-¿Cómo se hacen llamar ustedes?

-Rowdyruff Boyz-dicen los chicos haciendo su pose.

-¿Saben que se ven horriblemente asquerosos cuando hacen eso?-dice ella.-Bueno en todo caso, yo seré una...RowdyruffGirl...

Al parecer no sólo hay **un nuevo héroe** , sino que también hay **la primera RRGZ**...

* * *

Hubo un silencio en la habitación.

-¿Y...?-preguntó Yuki.

-¿ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE TERMINAREMOS COMO ELLOS?-dicen Hikari e Hiroto refiriéndose a las PPGZ y a los RRBZ.

-OIGAN-les reclaman los susodichos.

-Ay, esperé tanto por este momento...-dice Natsuki con un aura rosada alrededor.

-ESTO NO ES JUSTO-gritan Hiroto y Hikari.

-Claro que si...-dice Yuki-la autora hace lo que se le dé la gana con nosotros, especialmente con ustedes-señala a los rojos-ustedes-señala a los azules-y ustedes-señala a los verdes-¿Por qué no con ustedes?Ok, muechos ustedes por hoy, Y LO DIJE DE NUEVO-

-Creo que la autora me odia...-dicen los dos, acostumbrados de hablar a la vez.

-No, de hecho, son sus personajes favoritos-dice Natsuki.

-Si, son los personajes de los cuales más le gusta escribir-agrega Yuki.

-Si, pero a nosotros no nos gusta...-dice Hikari.

-Y A NOSOTROS TAMPOCO-dicen los RRBZ.

-Cállense-les dice Yuki.

-Por cierto...quiero aclarar que Violet no es Bunny; sino es Hikari.-señala a la susodicha.

-Eso quiere decir que...-dice Hiroto.

-Si, que son contrapartes...-les dice Yuki.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritan los dos dramáticamente.

-Ok...-dice Natsuki.

-Bueno, yo me despido, por cierto ¿Me gustaría preguntar qué nombre quieren para la transformación de Hiroto?¿Soaring Blitz? o ¿Fast Blaze? Es su decisión.

-Y después preguntan por qué detestamos nuestras vidas-dicen las PPGZ y los RRBZ, excepto Miyako.

-Bueno, sayonara, dejen reviews si les gustó-dice Yuki, despidiéndose.

-No vas a tener ningún review-le dice Hiroto burlón.

-Te haré sufrir en el próximo capítulo-le dice Yuki de forma terrorífica.


	2. ¿La técnica sigue siendo la misma?

**New Aventures**

 **Cap.2: ¿La técnica sigue siendo la misma?**

-Holi, ya he vuelto con un nuevo fic-saluda Yuki.

-Y nosotros atrapados...-dicen Hikari e Hiroto al mismo tiempo.

-Te dije que no dijeras nada relacionado a esto-reclama Hiroto.

-Ya te dije que parece que ella tiene un buen oído-le dice Hikari.

-Digan lo que digan, no los van a liberar-les dice Natsuki.

-Ahora saben como nos sentimos-les dicen las PPGZ y los RBBZ.

-Lamentablemente, si-dicen ambos.

-DEJEN DE ROBARME MI PROTAGONISMO, NO ME QUEDA DE OTRA-dice Yuki enfadada, poniendo cinta en cada una de las bocas de sus "huéspedes"(Si, volví a lo de antes, bueno, esto va dirigido a quienes leyeron cierto fic que hice hace tiempo, y que borré, pero que voy a restaurar ;D)

-SASADSADSA-empezaron a balbucear los 8.

-Bueno, como están cómodos empecemos-dice Yuki, ignorándolos.

-SAKJDNSAKDNSAK-le reclamaron.

-Pásame mi galleta-le dice Natsuki.

-Toma-Yuki se lo entrega-Ahora si, empecemos.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción

-HOLA- gritando

-(N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora, quizás vaya sin el N/A, es que a veces me da flojera flojeritis crónica...aguda XD)

Nota 1: Es una supuesta continuación.

Nota 2: Kuriko, Ken, Shou, y todo su salón de clases y el niño que entrenaba Kaoru(no recuerdo su nombre XD)tienen 11, con lo que ya no son tan enanos, pero las chicas siguen teniendo 13(puedo hacer lo que quiera aquí jeje)

Disclamer: Me descargo de toda responsabilidad que corresponde a las propiedades de anime y personajes de las PPGZ.

* * *

-No he comido nada hasta ahora, así que, iré a pedir prestado algo que no pagaré, chaito-dice Violet, mientras se iba corriendo.

-¿QUÉ SE HA CREÍDO ESA NIÑA AL GOLPEARME?-pregunta un Brick furioso-ME LAS VA A PAGAR-dice, mientras iba corriendo tras ella.

-¿Lo seguimos?-pregunta Boomer.

-Bueno, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer, así que si-le responde Butch, mientras comienza a perseguir a su hermano seguido de Boomer.

.-.-.-.-Con Brick.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Esa chiquilla me las va a pagar-dice el pelirrojo, mientras comenzaba a patinar, para alcanzar a la castaña, que también patinaba.

-ALCÁNZAME SI PUEDES-le dice Violet, mientras se daba la vuelta y le sacaba la lengua, para volver a darse la vuelta; todo esto mientras patinaba.

-YA VERÁS-le dijo, mientras aumentaba su velocidad.

Mientras ellos seguían en su carrerita, iban destruyendo la ciudad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Con las chicas-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Beep-Beep-Beep

-Chicas-dijo Momoko, dirigiéndose a sus amigas, las cuales asienten...

-Profesora-dicen las tres, mientras levantan la mano.

-¿Si?-dice la profesora, suponiendo lo que venía.

-A mi cabeza le duele los pies.-dice Momoko.

-A mis manos les duele los ojos-dice Miyako.

-Y yo tengo lo que las dos tienen-dice Kaoru.

-Ya estoy harta de sus agitaciones, vayan a la enfermería-les dice la profesora.

-Gracias-dicen las tres al unisono.

.-.-.-.-.-En el salón 6-A.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Beep-Beep-Beep

-Si, ya sé que hacer...-le dice Hiroto a Ken.-Profesora.-dice levantando el brazo...

-¿Si?-pregunta la profesora.

-A mi estómago le duele el pie.

-¿Otra vez con dolores?-pregunta la profesora-Usted recién se ha transferido, creo que tendré que llamar a sus padres...

-Llámelos cuantas veces quiera, ellos no vendrán-dice Hiroto con tristeza en su voz, lo que preocupa a la profesora.

-Bien, vaya a la enfermería.

-Muchas gracias-dice Hiroto, mientras sale del salón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-En el tejado-.-.-.-.-

-Bien, ahora-dice Momoko

-HYPER BLOSSOM-dice Momoko transformándose.

-ROLLING BUBBLES-dice Miyako transformándose

-POWERED BUTTERCUP-dice Kaoru transformándose.

-POWERPUFF GIRLS Z-dicen haciendo su pose.

-FAST BLAZE-dice Hiroto, transformándose.

-POWERPUFF BOY Z-dice haciendo su pose solo (Si, sé que suena tonto XD, pero yo lo arreglo luego)

-Bien, ¿Qué pasa profesor?-dice Blossom, que está siendo aplastada por sus 2 compañeras.

-Son los RowdyRuff Boys Z y alguien más...-dice el profesor-al parecer la nueva creación de Mojo se hizo presente-dice el profesor insertando lo que ahora estaba pasando: Violet siendo perseguida por Brick en el parque.

-¿Eh?-dicen las PPGZ-¿Una chica?

-Chicas, no veo nada-dice Blaze, que está a un lado.

-Mejor que no lo hagas...-dicen las chicas.

-¿Eh?-pregunta confundido.

-Se los dejo a ustedes.-dice el profesor para que después su imagen desapareciera de la polvera de Blossom.

-No sé que hay que solucionar.-dice Blaze.

-Te explicaremos en el camino, nosotras sabemos lo que hacer contra ellos, pero no sé que tendrás que aplicar contra ella...-dice Blossom pensativa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Cuando llegaron al parque..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-AHÍ ESTÁN-dice Blossom, señalando a los RRBZ, y deteniendo el paso de Brick, el cual se choca con ella, perdiendo así de vista a Violet.

-BLAZE, SE ESTÁ ESCAPANDO-le dice Bubbles.

-Si, si, ya voy.-dice Blaze, desanimado.

-Ni se les ocurra...-dicen las tres, al ver que los chicos intentaban aprovechar de su distracción.

-Demonios...-dicen los tres.

-Ahora chicas-dice Blossom, mientras se preparaba para su "ataque" contra los chicos, al igual que sus amigas...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Con Blaze.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Rayos...¿Dónde estará?-dice Blaze, que estaba sobrevolando el parque, lo suficientemente cerca como para observar a las personas que se encontraban por ahí.

-¡Sabía que no me alcanzaría!-dice la castaña victoriosa.

-Ahí está-dice Blaze contento, ya que, no tendría que seguir buscando.

-¿Pero qué demonios...?-dice Violet, mientras golpeaba en el suelo sus patines, de los cuales salieron más ruedas; para después irse patinando.

-¿Se dio cuenta de mi presencia?-dice Blaze confundido-

-¿Quién es?-pregunta un tanto alterada, mientras agarraba una de sus bandas que sostenía la parte de abajo de su cabello, quedando con el cabello suelto.

-Calma, ni que te fuera a comer...-le dice Blaze, pareciendo detrás suyo.

-KYYYYAAAAAAA-grita, mientras lo golpea con la banda, que usó como látigo.

-Supongo que tendré que usarlo...-dice Blaze.

.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Supongo que algo que nos ponga nerviosas?-dice Buttercup.

-Supongo que se seguirá usando las misma técnica-dice Bubbles-además, aparenta tener nuestra edad.

-No lo creo-dice Blossom.

-Si, supongo que la altura lo habrá sacado de él-dice Buttercup, señalando a Blaze, que a pesar de tener 11 años, no era muy bajo, de hecho, las chicas le ganaban por unos 7 centímetros

-Entonces debe tener su edad-dice Blossom.

-En todo caso, eso si va a funcionar-dice Bubbles.

-No entiendo de que hablan...-dice Blaze.

-Sólo te diremos...-empieza a decir Blossom.

-que tendrás que...-continúa Buttercup.

-darle un beso a una chica...-termina Bubbles.

-¿QUÉ?-dice Blaze, mientras deja de volar.

-Lo harás, porque sino esa chica será un gran problema.-le dice Bubbles

-Si, es la única solución.-dice Blossom.

-Lo siento, pero es cierto-le dice Buttercup.

-No, no y no, me las arreglaré para combatir a esa chica sin necesidad de besarla-dice Blaze decidido.

-¿Qué harás? ¿Golpearla?-le pregunta Blossom, sarcástica.

-Demonios, es cierto, me educaron demasiado bien-dice Blaze-pero ya me las arreglaré-

-Nosotras te advertimos...-le dicen las 3

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Dónde está?-pregunta, pero su respuesta queda corta al notar a Violet que estaba comiendo unos caramelos.

-¿Me invitas 1?-le pregunta Blaze.

-NO-le grita ella.

-Uhmmm...que poco amable...-le dice Blaze, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Qué demonios haces?-le pregunta Violet nerviosa.

-Sólo dame 1...-le dice Blaze, viendo el caramelo que tenía Violet en la mano, que ya estaba sin bolsita.

-Ehmmm...no...-le dice sonrojada.

-Pues...tendré que hacer esto-dice Blaze, acercándose a las manos de Violet, para después coger el caramelo, para después comérselo.

-OYE, ESE ERA MI CARAMELO-le refuta ella, aún sonrojada.

-Ah, entonces te daré tu compensación...-le dice Blaze, mientras se acercaba su mejilla.

-¿Qué rayos...?-dice confundida, intentando alejarse de él, pero muy tarde, él ya le había besado la mejilla.

-ESTO ES PERSONAL, ME LAS PAGARÁS-le grita, completamente roja, mientras se iba patinando.

-Debo estar lo suficientemente loco como para haber hecho eso-dice Blaze.

-Al parecer te fue muy bien-le dice Blossom pícara.

-El niño se enamoró...-se burló Buttercup

-CÁLLENSE-les gritó Blaze sonrojado.

-Ella sería perfecta para el nuevo vestido que hice-dice Bubbles emocionada.

-Suficiente, me voy-dice Blaze, aún sonrojado, mientras se iba volando.

-Creo que se pasaron-les dice Bubbles.

-Supongo, bueno, nosotras también debemos regresar-dice Blossom, mientras emprendía camino a su escuela.

.-.-.-.-.-.-Con la RRGZ.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Argh-gruñó Violet-¿Qué se ha creído ese?-agrega, sonrojándose levemente, para después parar frente a una heladería, y después sonreír.

-VUELVE AQUÍ NIÑA-grita un señor, mientras la perseguía.

-SÓLO ES UN HELADO-le grita ella, mientras se iba patinando con su helado (No pregunten como lo hace o.o)

-TE DIJE QUE...-el señor intentó gritar, pero fue aplastado por tres chicos.

-GRACIAS "HERMANITOS"-les dice ella.

-AHÍ ESTÁ-dice Brick, señalando hacia Violet.-VAMOS-agrega, mientras se para aplastando al pobre señor.

-SI-le dicen los 2, mientras también se paran, causando más dolor en el señor.

-JAJAJA, ADIÓS CHICOS LLENOS DE GARRAPATAS-les grita Violet, sacándole la lengua a sus "hermanos"

-CÁLLATE PIOJOSA-le gritaron los 3 chicos.

* * *

-Bueno, ojalá les guste este capítulo-dice Yuki.

-Se ven muy lindos-dice Natsuki con corazoncitos alrededor.

-SMDADM-intentan decir los castaños muy sonrojados.

-Creo que me pasé...-dice Yuki-Na-agrega, despreocupándose.

-Aquí tengo un traductor.-dice Natsuki con una maquinita.

-Me da curiosidad saber que dirán-dice Yuki-¿Y ustedes?¿Por qué no hablan?-agrega, dirigiéndose a las PPGZ y a los RRBZ.

-SADHASJDKSA( _No queremos participar en esto más de lo que estamos metidos_ )-dicen los 6.

-Bueno, pues los dejo ir-dice Yuki.

-¿ASMKDJKÑSAD?-( _¿EN SERIO?_ )-dicen los 6.

-Si, a la autora le cuesta controlar a 10 personajes.-dice Yuki.-Natsuki, por favor, ayúdame-agrega, mientras le entregaba un control.

-Sipi-dice apretando un botón que los liberó, excepto a los castaños.

-¿SÓLO ERA APRETAR UN BOTÓN?-dice Kaoru eufórica.

-Quieren que los vuelva a atar ¿No es cierto?-les pregunta Yuki con un aura terrorífica.

-Adiosito-dicen los 6, mientras se iban.

-Igual puedo seguir utilizándolos-dice Yuki.

-SALDSAODN( _No es justo)-_ dicen los dos ojimorados.

-Bueno, está bien, también los desataré.-dice Yuki, mientras apretaba otro botón.

-POR FIN LIBRES-dicen los 2.

-Pero los seguirá utilizando-dice Natsuki.

-AGGGG-dice Hikaari, mientras se limpiaba su mejilla frenéticamente, haciendo caso omiso a los que decía Natsuki.

-¿Sabes que en realidad ese beso nunca ocurrió?-le dice Yuki.

-Pero aún así el tan sólo pensarlo es asqueroso-dice Hikari.

-Es cierto-dice Hiroto para después fregarse la boca con sus manos.

-Par de exagerados...-dicen Yuki y Natsuki.

-Bueno, sayonara, por favor dejen reviews, la autora dejó este mensaje para...-dice Yuki.

mika hikorito: Bueno, es que en realidad Violet es Hikari (Está en mi DevianArt), no es Bunny, esto es para aclarar, por cierto, ya subí nuevo capítulo de Sword Art Online Z ayer, espero que también lo comentes y que te guste :D.

Por cierto, sigue la pregunta: ¿Soaring Blitz?o ¿Fast Blaze? Por favor tienen que responder, porque no estoy segura, en este capítulo puse Fast Blaze para que no pierda el nombre de Blaze que tiene en Sword Art Online Z; bueno, es lo único que tengo que agregar, sayonara...(De nuevo XD)


	3. Recuerdos

**New Aventures**

 **Cap.3:Recuerdos...**

-¡Holas...!-dice Yuki.

-del mar...-dice Natsuki.

-No me refería eso-dice Yuki, haciendo un puchero.

-Ah, te ves tan linda así-le dice Natsuki, mientras empezaba a acariciar la cabeza de Yuki, con lo que le salen orejas de perrito.(Es una cualidad de Yuki, nada fuera de lo común XD)

-Demonios...y yo que creía que se había olvidado de este fic-dice Hiroto.

-Yo había rezado...-dice Hikari.

-Cállense, sino quieren que les vuelva a poner cintas en la boca-les dice Yuki, mientras sus orejitas desaparecían.

-A mi me encanta este fic-dice Natsuki emocionada.

-Creo que está claro que a nosotros no-dice Hikari.

-¿Qué les dije sobre hablar?-les recuerda Yuki.

-Que no podíamos...-dice Hiroto derrotado.

-Y después preguntan por qué soy así-murmura Hikari.

-Bueno, tienen suerte, esta vez no me concentraré en su relación-dice Yuki.

-¿Nuestra...-dice Hiroto sonrojado.

-...relación?-termina Hikari sonrojada.

-¿De quién más sino?-dice Natsuki.

-DE LAS PPGZ Y LOS RRBZ-gritan ambos.

-¿Y creen que solamente porque se escaparon no sufrirán?-dice Yuki-Es decepcionante que piensen eso sobre mí.

-No deberías decepcionarte...-dicen ambos con una gotita anime-

-Bueno, empecemos-dice Yuki.

-YAY-celebra Natsuki.

-Esto será buen tiempo...-dice Hikari.

-¿Cierto?-continuó Hiroto.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción

-HOLA- gritando

-(N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora, quizás vaya sin el N/A, es que a veces me da flojera flojeritis crónica...aguda XD)

Nota 1: Es una supuesta continuación.

Nota 2: Kuriko, Ken, Shou, y todo su salón de clases y el niño que entrenaba Kaoru(no recuerdo su nombre XD)tienen 11, con lo que ya no son tan enanos, pero las chicas siguen teniendo 13(puedo hacer lo que quiera aquí jeje)

Disclamer: Me descargo de toda responsabilidad que corresponde a las propiedades de anime y personajes de las D! PPGZ.

* * *

Hiroto iba caminando al lado de una chica castaña de ojos rosados.

-¿Recuerdas cómo llegamos a todo este lío?-le pregunta la chica.

-Como olvidar que me convertí en héroe de este ciudad-dice Hiroto.

-Pues con tu cerebro que es más pequeño que una nuez...-empieza a decir divertida-es posible.

-CÁLLATE YUKI-le dice Hiroto.

-Ay, le dolió la verdad.-dice burlona.

-¿Hay tarea para mañana?-le pregunta.

-Eh...-Yuki detiene su paso-EL INFORME...-grita

-¿Informe?-dice Hirto asustado-Hermana, dime que estás bromeando...

-Si-dice Yuki, haciendo que Hiroto se cayera estilo anime-Hubieras visto tu cara jajajajaja-agregó burlona, mientras pisaba a su hermano.

-Yo también tengo sentimientos ¿Sabes?-le dice Hiroto, algo adolorido en el suelo.

-Date prisa, sabes que la calle del atajo está cerrada.-le dice Yuki, ignorando a su hermano.

-Gracias...-dice sarcástico, mientras comenzaba a recordar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye ¿Crees que nos adaptemos?-le preguntó Yuki a su hermano.

-Al menos yo sí, no se tú-le dice burlón.

-Bueno, deja de hablar, y ayúdame con estas cajas-le dice, mientras cargaba unas cajas.

-Oye, sólo hay que llevarlas adentro-le dice Hiroto.

-Eso estoy haciendo.-le dice.

-Pero no es necesario que lleves esas cajas tan pesadas...-le dice Hiroto.

-¿No?-le pregunta Yuki.

-No-le responde.

-¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE ANTES?-le gritó a su hermano.

-Porque recién empezaste con esas cajas pesadas.-le responde con simpleza.

-Bueno, hay que preguntarle a mamá si podemos ir al parque-dice Yuki.

-Bueno.-le responde Hiroto.

-Mamá, ¿Podemos ir al parque?-le pregunta Yuki a una señora de 35 años que tenía el cabello castaño y ojos color azul marino.

-Claro-les contestó-pero no vayan a perderse en el tiempo.

-Gracias-le dice Yuki- ¡Hiroto, ven!

-Una carrerita hasta el parque.-dice Hiroto, mientras salía rápidamente de la casa.

-OYE, QUE YO NO SOY TAN RÁPIDA-le grita su hermana.-ADEMÁS, NO SABES DONDE ES EL PARQUE.

-Ah, es cierto-dice Hiroto, mientras se detiene, y su hermana chocaba contra su espalda.

-Auch-se quejó-Es por aquí.-dice, mientras comenzaba a caminas.

-Oye, ¿Crees que es seguro mudarnos a una ciudad que suele ser atacada por mounstruos y que tiene que ser salvada por 3 chicas?-dice Hiroto.

-Y justo hablando de ellas...-dice Yuki, mientras señalaba el cielo, donde habían pasado 3 estelas de colores: rosado, celeste y verde.

-¿Tú que piensas de ellas?-le pregunta Hiroto.

-Pues...no sé-le dice-ya llegamos.

-Está mucho más arreglado que el parque de nuestra antigua ciudad-dice Hiroto, mientras se maravillaba con el parque.

-Mira...-dice Yuki, mientras sacaba un bolero.

-Intenta hacer 10 seguidas-le reta Hiroto.

-Por supuesto-dice Yuki, mientras comenzaba a intentar, pero la pelotita no entraba a la copa.

-Ay, déjamelo a mi-dice Hiroto, mientras le quitaba el bolero y comenzaba a jugar, haciendo así 14 seguidas.

Pero, de repente, un rayo negro se dirigía hacia ellos.

 _-"Tengo un mal presentimiento"_ -pensó Hiroto, para después cubrir con su cuerpo a su hermana-¡Cuidado Yuki!-gritó, protegiéndola del rayo que le terminó cayendo.

-¿EH?-dijo Yuki confundida.

-¡FAST BLAZE!-gritó Hiroto, haciendo una extraña pose, y con una ropa igual de rara, según ellos.

-¿Hiroto?-preguntó Yuki algo asustada.

-¿Si?-le respondió.

-¿Realmente eres tú?-le volvió a preguntar.

-¿Por qué pregun...?-la pregunta le quedó corta, ya que, se percató de las ropas que tenía.-¡AH!

-¿Por qué usas esa ropa?-le preguntó.

-Créeme que ni yo mismo lo sé-le contestó Hiroto.

.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-

-Por cierto, ya me enteré lo de la RRGZ-dice Yuki pícara.

-Ah, que bi...-empezó a decir Hiroto, hasta que se percató de lo que dijo su hermana- ¿QUÉ RAYOS?¿DÓNDE TE ENTERASTE SOBRE ESO?-le pregunto alterado y sonrojado.

-Está en el periódico, fue de lo que estaba hablando mi salón todo el bendito día-dice sacando un periódico de Dios sabe donde.

-¿CUÁNDO DEMONIOS TOMARON ESTA FOTO?-dijo, mientras miraba la foto muy sonrojado, en la foto aparecía él, bueno, de hecho, Blaze, besando en la mejilla a Violet; en la foto, ambos estaban sonrojados.

-Yo que sé, pregúntale al dios Frikia-le dice Yuki-

-¿Dios Frikia?-le pregunta Hiroto confundido.

-Lo siento, creo que comí mucho azúcar.-le dice Yuki.-Además en cualquiera de los casos, es el dios del frikismo.(N/A: Y estas son las consecuencias de ver tanto loquendo XD)

-Ok...-dice confundido.

-Ah, ya llegamos-dice Yuki.-Trajiste llave ¿No?

-Ehhhhh...-dice Hiroto-¿Tú?

-Ehhhhh...-repite Yuki-

-Ooopsee-dicen los 2 con una gotita anime.

-¿Poderes?-le pregunta Blaze.

-Poderes-le dice Yuki.

-FAST BLAZE-dice, transformándose.

-Cualquier cosa, si trajimos llave-dice Yuki.

-Cállate y súbete-le dice Hiroto, mientras que sentía el peso de Yuki sobre su cuello.

-Pero antes, quiero un paseito-dice Yuki.

-Eso no va a pasar.-le dice Hiroto.

-Arght, está bien; entra por el techo-le dice Yuki-Debajo de una de las macetas hay una llave de repuesto.

-¿Por qué habría una llave allí?-le dice Hiroto, mientras se dirigía al techo.

-Desde que me enteré que podías volar-le responde Yuki

* * *

-Wiririririiriririririri-dice Yuki (N/A: En serio, no vean tantos videos loquendos)

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?-dice Hikari.

-Yo creía que no podía empeorar-dice Hiroto.

-Quiero pensar que es el azúcar-dice Natsuki

-La verdad es que ni siquiera yo sé lo que me pasa-dice Yuki-sé que la culpa la tiene Hiroto-dice señalándolo acusadoramente.

-¿Yo que hice ahora?-dice Hiroto.

-Eh, no sé, pero es tú culpa-dice Yuki.

-Natsuki, termina el fic, antes de que Yuki diga más tonterías-dice Hikari.

-Eso iba a hacer-dice Natsuki-Bueno, sayonara, ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo...

-Oh, una mosca-dice Yuki, mientras veía detenidamente a una mosca.

-Dejen reviews si les gustó-dice Natsuki.-Sin más que decir, sayonara, de nuevo jeje, ah cierto, la autora dejó estos mensajes:

KtaMiauXD: La verdad es que me encanta escribir sobre ellos, porque ambos tienen una personalidad un poco bipolar, ya que, pueden ser maduros, fríos, calmados y calculadores y al otro segundo están actuando como unos niños de su edad XD, y la verdad es que puedo escribir tu nombre sin necesidad de ir a tu cuenta, debe ser porque me paso leyendo tus reviews muchas veces jeje; gracias por tu apoyo, sinceramente te has vuelto mi lectora favorita -3-, sayonara.(no sé cuantas veces lo seguiré escribiendo, pero sigo -3-)


	4. ¿Mi razón de existir?¿Mi destino?

**New Aventures**

 **Cap 4:¿Mi razón de existir?¿Mi destino?**

-Holi, ahora vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic-dice Yuki.

-Ajá y quieres que nos emocionemos-dice sarcástico Hiroto.

-Sería bueno ¿Saben?-les dice Yuki.

-Ya de por sí lo que nos haces no es bueno-dice Hikari.

-¡Cállense!-les grita Yuki.

-Si quieres sobrevivir, te recomiendo que vengas a jugar videojuegos-le susurra Hiroto a Hikari.

-¿Videojuegos?¿Dónde?-pregunta Hikari con llamas en sus ojos.

-Poe aquí-le dice Hiroto, mientras comenzaba a correr seguido de Hikari.

-¿A dónde irán esos 2?-pregunta Natsuki confundida.

-Yo que sé, pero ya veré las cámaras de seguridad-dice Yuki.

-Bien, empecemos-dice Natsuki, apretando un botón.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción

-HOLA- gritando

-(N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora, quizás vaya sin el N/A, es que a veces me da flojera flojeritis crónica...aguda XD)

Nota 1: Es una supuesta continuación.

Nota 2: Kuriko, Ken, Shou, y todo su salón de clases y el niño que entrenaba Kaoru(no recuerdo su nombre XD)tienen 11, con lo que ya no son tan enanos, pero las chicas siguen teniendo 13(puedo hacer lo que quiera aquí jeje)

Disclamer: Me descargo de toda responsabilidad que corresponde a las propiedades de anime y personajes de las D! PPGZ.

* * *

-¡Adiós mamá!-se despidieron los 2 castaños de su progenitora.

-¿Tenías que demorarte desayunando?-le preguntó Hiroto fastidiado a su hermana, mientras corría.

-Calla y no fastidies-le reclama su hermana que intentaba seguirle el paso a su hermano que corría demasiado rápido comparado a ella.

-¡Apúrate tortuga!-se burló.

-¡Te dije que te callaras!-le dice su hermana, mientras intentaba aumentar la velocidad.

.

-Bueno, "mamá"-dice una castaña haciendo comillas con sus dedos-¡Tengo hambre y quiero una hamburguesa o algún dulce, y sino quieres que te venda a algún zoológico para conseguir dinero, tráeme comida!-le gritó al pobre Mojo que salió despavorido.

-¿Cómo nunca se nos ocurrió eso?-le preguntó Butch a sus hermanos en un susurro.

-Porque son muy torpes-les dijo Violet, mientras les sacaba la lengua.

-Ajá y tú eres inteligente-dice Boomer.

-Comparado a ustedes, un retardado es inteligente-se burla.

-¡Niña del demonio!-gritó Brick.

-¿Y tú eres un pan de Dios?-le preguntó Violet-Y si lo eres, será un pan bien duro jaja-se burló.

-Ni que me considerara bueno JA, que chistecito el tuyo-se burló Brick.

-Claro, y ustedes se dejan intimidar por un beso volado de unas chicas-dice Violet.

-¿Eh?-dijo Brick confundido-¿CUÁL DE USTEDES LE DIJO ALGO A ESTA CHIQUILLA?-gritó el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a sus hermanos y señalando a Violet.

-¿A quién señalas?-le preguntó Butch.

-¡Pues a esa chiquilla que supuestamente ahora es nuestra hermana!-grita.

-¿Es invisible?-preguntó Boomer.

-ESTÚPIDO, SI TÚ LA CONOCES-le gritó.

-Además de esa castaña, nadie más que sea supuestamente nuestra hermana, porque tú estás señalando a la nada-dijo Butch.

-¿De qué rayos hablan...?-pregunta, pero se quedó corto al ver que Violet no estaba.-¿A dónde demonios se fue esta chiquilla ahora?-preguntó Brick exaltado.

-¿Acaso importa?-preguntó Butch.

-Si, no tiene por qué importarnos-coincide Boomer.

-Yo sí tengo mis motivos, y unos de ellos es que se burló de mi-dice Brick-¡Y NADIE SE BURLA DE BRICK, LÍDER DE LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS!-grita, antes de salir a buscar a su "hermana".

-¡Que no eres nuestro líder!-le reclaman sus hermanos.

.

-No soporto tantas tonterías en un solo lugar-dice la castaña, mientras comenzaba a caminar con toda tranquilidad-Y tampoco soporto esta estúpida falda, menos mal tengo un short debajo, porque juro que gritaría con una falda-agregó con el ceño fruncido.

Mientras pasaba se veía que algunas personas se alejaban de ella o la miraban, pues recordaban que había causado un desastre el día anterior, además de que en el periódico del día anterior había aparecido la foto en la que Blaze le besaba en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué me mirarán tanto?-preguntó extrañada.-Ña, no debe de ser importante-agregó con simpleza.

.

-¡Llegamos!-dicen Hiroto y Yuki al llegar a la puerta de su colegio, para después entrar a la institución y separarse al entrar a los salones, ya que, Yuki se encontraba en otra sección.

-Bien, nos vemos en hora de almuerzo-dijeron al unisono, mientras se iban a sus salones.

.

-¡Por fin llegaste!-le dice una pelirroja a Hiroto.

-En mi defensa, Yuki se demoró mucho desayunando-dice Hiroto.

-Sólo siéntate-le dijo Ken.-Antes de que la profesora llegue-

-Eso iba a hacer-le dice Hiroto, mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

.

-Momoko-le llamó la rubia a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué pasa Miyako?-le dijo la susodicha.

-Tengo una extraña sensación.-le dice.

-¿Tú también?Yo pensaba que era sólo mi imaginación-le dice Kaoru.

-¿En serio, sensación de qué?-les pregunta Momoko

-Pues como de que algo malo va a suceder-dice Miyako.

-¿Algo malo?-dijo Momoko.

-No algo malo en sí, sino que algo inesperado-se explica Miyako.

-Es exactamente lo mismo-dice Kaoru.

-Debe ser una premonición o algo parecido-dijo Momoko.

-O simplemente sueño-dice Kaoru.

-Kaoru, no creo que sea eso -le dice Miyako.

-Que se note el sarcasmo por favor-dice Kaoru en tono de broma.

-Digamos que no manejo muy bien el sarcasmo-dice Miyako.

-La profesora acaba de llegar-señala Momoko.

.

-A veces me pongo a pensar ¿Cómo diablos llegué aquí?-dice Violet, mientras miraba el cielo, estaba echada en el pasto del área verde de un parque.

-¡Maldita niñata! ¡¿Dónde diablos estará?!-dice Brick alterado, esa niña debía aprender la lección, no sabría como, pero ya se las arreglaría.

-¿Qué sentido tiene estar aquí?Respirando sin algún motivo de existencia.-dice Violet-¿Tengo un motivo para existir?-agrega, mientras cerraba los ojos, pero después los abrió, alterada, pues había visto algo que le había dado un buen susto-¿Qué fue eso?

-Conque aquí estabas-dijo Brick, mientras se acercaba hacia la castaña.

-Oye-le llamó de forma algo agresiva la castaña-¿Cuál es tu motivo de seguir aquí?

-¿Cómo dices?-dijo Brick confundido, no había entendido la pregunta de Violet, y eso le daba cierta curiosidad.

-Quiero decir que...¿Por qué ustedes siguen molestando a esas chicas?¿Por qué hacen todo lo que...hacen?-preguntó Violet con una mirada llena de confusión, no era la misma ¿Dónde había quedado la Rowdy arrogante y traviesa del día anterior?

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-le preguntó Brick. _-"Y...¿Por qué me preocupo?¡Te odio niñata, me está haciendo sentir preocupación!"_ -pensó Brick algo fastidiado.

De repente, Violet se sostuvo la cabeza y cerró los ojos, después movió su cabeza y abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó-Tú no estabas aquí hace un rato-

-Y ahora es cuando pienso que los piojos te han comido tu cerebro-le dijo Brick burlón-

-Para empezar: NO TENGO PIOJOS, MALDITA SEA, ¿NO PUEDES COMPRENDER?-le gritó Violet-y otra cosa: ¿De qué me hablas?Podría jurar en serio que tú no estas aquí hace un rato-le dijo, ya, más tranquila-

-Yo acabo de llegar-le dijo Brick-y me hiciste una pregunta medio rarita-le dijo-

-Estoy confundida, no recuerdo haberte hecho una pregunta-dice Violet.

-Lo que sea, no debe importarme-dice Brick.

-Es lo que te iba a preguntar-le dice la castaña.

-Bueno, aunque sea así, yo vine sólo por venganza-dijo resaltando la última palabra.

-Ajá ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?-le preguntó Violet sarcástica-

-Mira~-caturreó Brick, mientras le mostraba la foto del periódico-

-Eh...-Violet no le daba crédito a sus ojos: NO LE PODÍA ESTAR PASANDO A ELLA...-WAAAAAAAAAAAA-gritó al ver la foto, mientras se ponía roja.

-Jajaja, sabía que esto funcionaría-dijo Brick burlón-¿No decías que éramos débiles por ser vencidos por unas chicas?

-CÁLLATEEEE-le gritó Violet, aún sonrojada, mientras se sacaba una de las bandas de su cabellos, y envolvía a Brick en esta, para después mandarlo a volar-Por...fastidiar-dijo molesta y avergonzada.

.

-Demonios, esta niña es muy fuerte-dice una voz entre las tinieblas.-Pudo resistirse a mis intentos de apoderarme de ella.

-No se preocupe, en cualquier momento se debilitará-dice otra voz-Además podemos ir probando con los otros 7.-agrega.

-Supongo que es cierto-dice la primera voz.-Pero esos dos, son esenciales para esto-dice, para que a continuación se levantase una figura de gran tamaño: Consistía en dos dragones plateados que sostenían en el centro un símbolo del ying y yang; donde se encontraban dos cápsulas que podían contener una persona cada uno.

-No se olvide que los demás servirán como impulso-dice la otra voz.

Ni bien terminó de decir esto, se levantaron dos triángulos que estaban a la reversa de cada uno(opuestos verticalmente, teniendo en total 6 puntas)

-Su destino es aquí, no tienen opción-dicen las dos voces al unisono.

.

-Por fin, recreo...-celebra la pelirroja

-Ese presentimiento...-dice Miyako.

-Lo vuelvo a sentir-dice Kaoru.

-Yo también lo acabo de sentir-dice Momoko, poniéndose seria.

-Tenemos que comunicárselo al profesor al salir-dice Momoko.

-Si-dicen las dos al unisono.-Pero primero a almorzar-agregan un poco divertidas.

.

-¡Aquí estoy!-gritó Yuki, mientras saludaba a los 3 chicos de su edad, y haciéndoles señas para que vinieran hasta debajo del árbol donde se encontraban

-Si si, ya te vimos-le dijo Hiroto a su hermana, mientras se dirigía a ella, junto a Ken y Kuriko.

-Calla-le dijo Yuki con un puchero.

-Miren eso-dijo Kuriko, mientras señalaba a alguien o algo pasar por el cielo, al parecer venía del parque.(Esa fuerza Violet...¬¬)

-¿Qué será?-dijo Ken confundido.

-No debe ser nada importante-dice Yuki, restándole importancia.

-Ahora ¡A comer!-dicen las dos chicas, con lo que a los otros dos les salió una gotita anime.

-Sin ofender Hiroto, pero tu hermana es rara-le dijo Ken en voz baja al castaño-

-No me ofendo, sé que es así-dice Hiroto.

-¡Eh, que estoy aquí!-reclama la castaña.

-¿En serio?No me había dado cuenta-dijo burlón el ojimorado.

-Calla y come-le dice Yuki, mientras agarraba un pedazo de pan y se lo metía bruscamente a la boca de su hermano.

-¡Oye, que todavía lo necesitamos para nuestra tarea!-reclama Kuriko divertida-

-Aaaahh-volvió a respirar Hiroto.

-Casi lo mata-dice Ken con una gotita anime.

-¡Maldita sea!¡¿Acaso querías matarme?!-le gritó a su hermana.

-No fue para tanto-dice Yuki-

.

-¿Tanta fuerza tiene esa mocosa?-dice Brick, al verse herido, ya que había caído en el techo de la improvisada casa de Mojo, y lo había roto.

-Pues al parecer sí-dice Boomer.

-Socio, creo que todas las agresiones van a ir hacia ti-le dijo burlón el azabache.

-¿No en serio?-preguntó sarcástico Brick.

-Si, él hablaba en serio-dijo Boomer inocentemente.

-Era una pregunta rétorica-dijo Brick, mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Boomer.

-Auch-se quejó Boomer.

-Bueno, esta vez acepto que te pasaste de estúpido, aunque suene imposible-dice Butch.

-¿Dónde estará la castaña?-preguntó oomer.

-¿De acá hasta cuándo nos preocupa una chica?-pregunta Butch.

-No dije que me importara-dice Boomer.

-Tu pregunta no dice lo mismo-dice Butch.

-Esa chiquilla me hizo una pregunta rara-dice Brick recordando lo que había pasado en el parque.

-¡¿Ese mono ya vino con mi comida?!-preguntó Hikari, mientras entraba a la casa.

-¡Oye chiquilla no hay necesidad de gritar ya tenemos suficiente conque vivas aquí!-le gritó Butch.

-¡Sólo respóndanme!-les gritó Violet.

-Demonios, NO-le respondió de una buena vez Butch.

-Ese mono...¿A cuánto podré venderlo a un zoológico?-dice Violet con una mirada terrorífica que asusta a los chicos.

-OK, hasta a mí me dio miedo-dicen los 3 al unisono.

* * *

-Bien, hasta aquí lo dejo-dice Yuki.

-Bueno, ¿Dónde están los castaños?-dice Natsuki.

-Ah, me dio flojera ver las cámaras de seguridad, recién las voy a mirar-dice Yuki.

-Supongo que está ¿Bien?-dice Natsuki.

-Si está bien n.n-dice Yuki.

-¡JA, TE GANÉ!-se escuchó el grito victorioso de Hikari.

-Ok, creo que es necesario ver lo que les pasa, pero antes, me tengo que despedir-dice Yuki.

-Hazlo pues-le dice Natsuki.

-A eso voy-dice Yuki.

-¡REINICIA REINICIA!-se escuchó otra vez la voz de Hikari.

-¡NO SABES CUANDO PERDER!¡¿NO ES CIERTO!?-se escuchó la voz burlona de Hiroto.

-Ok, esto ya es raro-dice Natsuki.

-Bueno, sayonara, la autora dejó este mensaje:

KtaMiauXD: Voy a ver si la hago, si es que si, serás la primera a quién se lo envíe *o*.

Bueno, quería pedir perdón, porque me estoy concentrando mucho en los moraditos, sin siquiera yo quererlo , juro que quería concentrarme también en los RRBZ y las PPGZ, pero es que no pude evitar a mis moraditos *o*.

Sin más que decir, sayonara~


	5. ¿Qué le pasó a Peludito?

**New Aventures**

 **Cap 5: ¿Qué le pasó a Peludito?**

-Holi, aquí vengo con un nuevo de este fic.-dice Yuki.

-Vaya, ya pensaba que la autora se había olvidado de este fic-dice Hikari.

-¡No sería capaz! ¿O si?-dice Natsuki.

-Claro que no-dice Yuki.

-Qué pena-dice Hiroto.

-Si, yo ya estaba empezando a celebrar porque la autora no estaba haciendo un nuevo cap.-dice Hikari.

-Bueno, este será el último cap que subirá en toda la semana-dice Yuki.

-Qué bien-dicen Hikari e Hiroto al mismo tiempo.

-¿Saben por qué?-dice Natsuki.

-¿Eh?-dicen.

-Porque comenzamos exámenes-dice Yuki con lágrimas cómicas.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-dicen los otros 3.

-Mejor empiezo antes de que me entre depresión-dice Natsuki.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción

-HOLA- gritando

-(N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora, quizás vaya sin el N/A, es que a veces me da flojera flojeritis crónica...aguda XD)

Nota 1: Es una supuesta continuación.

Nota 2: Kuriko, Ken, Shou, y todo su salón de clases y el niño que entrenaba Kaoru(no recuerdo su nombre XD)tienen 11, con lo que ya no son tan enanos, pero las chicas siguen teniendo 13(puedo hacer lo que quiera aquí jeje)

Disclamer: Me descargo de toda responsabilidad que corresponde a las propiedades de anime y personajes de las D! PPGZ.

* * *

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde la llegada de **la Rowdy** , los chicos se habían acostumbrado a su presencia e incluso ya la trataban mejor, bueno, si cuenta que eran compañeros de travesuras.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?-preguntó Violet aburrida.

-No se me ocurre nada-dice Brick.

-A mí tampoco-dice Boomer.

-¿Y si vamos a molestar a ese mounstruo rosa?-pregunta Butch-

-Cierto, será muy divertido ver cómo se cree dueño de todo-dice Brick.

-Si, además podemos irnos corriendo después...-dice Boomer.

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunta Violet.

-Sólo diremos que será algo interesante-dice Boomer.

-Siempre y cuando no me aburra-dice Violet, mientras pone una sonrisa.

-¡Bien, qué esperamos, vamos!-dice Butch, mientras se levanta.

-¡Ey, aquí yo soy el líder!-dice Brick.

-¡Que no eres el líder!-le gritan Boomer y Violet.

.

-Bueno, vamos entrando al salón.-dice Ken, cuando de repente.

Beep-Beep-Beep

Era el cinturón de Hiroto.

-Eh...me siento mal, así que voy a la enfermería-dice para después irse corriendo.

-Pero Hiroto...-comenzó a decir Kuriko, pero Ken le sostuvo la mano y la llevó al salón.

-Hiroto se siente mal hay que dejarlo-dice mientras la arrastraba al salón.

-Está bien-dice Kuriko- _"Esto es sospechoso...desde que Hiroto vino, siempre se suena ese cinturón..."_ -pensó

.

-Bien profesor ¿Quién es ahora?-preguntó Blossom por su comunicador.

-Esta vez es Peludito, está causando problemas en la montaña donde habían personas haciendo su picnic.-dice el Profesor, mientras ponía las imágenes de Peludito destruyendo el lugar.

-Ese nombre suena muy chistoso ajjaja-dice Blaze mientras reía levemente y comenzaba a volar junto a las chicas.

-¿A qué si?-dice Buttercup-

-JAJAJA si-se rió Blaze

-Dejen de reírse y no se distraigan, no vaya a ser que nos vuelva a cambiar de cuerpo-dice Blossom recordando el incidente.

-Es cierto-dice Bubbles.

-Nah, dudo que vuelva a suceder-dice Buttercup.

-Bueno, vamos rápido-dijo Blaze-Ya no quiero usar esta ropa más tiempo-agrega, mientras volaba más rápido.

.

-¡Aléjense, este lugar es de MI PROPIEDAD!-grita Peludito, mientras espantaba a las personas del lugar.

-Qué exagerado-dice Violet con una gotita anime.- ¬¬U

-Te dijimos-dice Brick

-Pero siento que será en serio divertido-dice Violet con una sonrisa perversa.

-¿Por qué siento que no hemos previsto algo?-dice Boomer confundido.

-Yo también lo siento-dice Butch.

-No debe ser nada ¿O si?-dice Brick.

-¡Tontos!¿Olvidaron que esas chicas junto a...ese chico van a venir aquí?-dice Violet viéndolos con reproche.

-Ah, cierto~-dicen los 3, con lo que, la chica les da un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno-Auch-se quejan.

-Tenemos que irnos, a menos que quieran ver a esas chicas-dice Violet.

-Claro, hablas como si tú no quisieras ver a ese chico-dice Brick burlonamente.

-CLARO QUE NO, PARA LO ÚNICO QUE QUERRÍA VERLO SERÍA PARA TOMAR VENGANZA-le grita Violet.

-Ya ya que no hablaba en serio, bueno vamos yendo, quizás podamos hacer algo más interesante-dice Brick.

-Supongo-dice Violet.

-Sentimos cortar su conversación, pero miren-dice Boomer, señalando las 4 estelas de colores.

-Y para mejorarlo el peluche gigante viene-dice Butch.

-Yo no le tengo miedo, pero mientras más cerca esté de nosotros también lo estarán esos 4-dice Brick.

-Es cierto-le secunda Violet.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor sería hacer una rápida retirada-dice Butch.

-Muy tarde-dice Boomer, mientras señalaba al mounstruo rosa que ya estaba cerca de ellos.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?¡Ah a los mocosos!-dice Peludito, cuando de repente se fija en Violet.-¿Y esa chiquilla?-pregunta señalándola-¡No importa, en cualquiera de los casos...FUERA DE MI PROPIEDAD!-dice, mientras estaba preparado para lanzar un ataque.

-A pesar de que me disgusta defenderlos, eso es para lo que vine-dice Buttercup, bloqueando el ataque con su martillo.-¡Tuyo Blossom!-llamó a la pelirroja.

-¡Ahí va!-dice Blossom después de haberlo enrollado en su yo-yo para después enviárselo a Bubbles que se encontraba desatenta-¡Bubbles!

-¡Ah!-gritó, mientras se apartaba rápidamente de allí.

-Que heroínas nos ha tocado-murmura Violet.

-Vaya, creí que no necesitarían mi ayuda-dijo Blaze, para después hacer girar la pelotita y lanzarla hacia Peludito, sin embargo él la esquiva con facilidad.-Esto será interesante-murmura.

-¡Al parecer no sólo hay una chiquilla nueva, sino que hay otro!-dice Peludito señalándolo.-

-Me estoy cansando que siempre se estén sorprendiendo-dice Blaze.

-¡No te distraigas!-le grita Blossom.

Violet se encontraba con un tic en su ojo, ese mounstruo ya le había dicho 2 veces chiquilla y eso no lo podía permitir, aunque no quería gastar sus energías, así que, le daría otra oportunidad...

Pero, de repente una esencia negra pareció cubrir a Peludito, del cual su pelaje se volvió más oscuro y sus ojos se volvieron más difusos.

-¿Qué le pasó?-dijo Bubbles.

-No lo sé-dijo Blossom, también sorprendida.

-¡¿En serio no lo saben?!-dijo Blaze algo alterado, pues Peludito había comenzado a tirar piedras o cualquier cosa que estuviera en su camino.

-Ejem, si nos hicieran el favor de ayudarnos, recuerden que nosotros no podemos volar-dice Boomer.

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo?-pregunta Buttercup.

-Si, después de todo, también tienen vidas propias-dice Blossom ya resignada, mientras comenzaba a cargar a su contraparte-Vamos chicos...-agregó, mientras comenzaba a volar seguido de sus compañeros, que hacían lo mismo que ella.

-Que quede claro que después de esto, saltaré cuentas contigo-dice Violet levemente sonrojada, que era cargada por Blaze tipo princesa.

-Créeme que si los hubiéramos dejado allí hubiesen muerto, y no podemos vivir con el remordimiento.-dice Blaze.

-Hump-dijo Violet, mientras se disponía aver lo que estaba haciendo Peludito.

-¿Qué creen que le haya pasado?-preguntó Bubbles.

-¡VUELVAN AQUÍ MOCOSOS MALCRIADOS!-dijo Peludito, mientras comenzaba a tirarles rocas.

-¡Demonios!-dijo Buttercup, mientras esquivaba la rocas-

-¡Chicos, hay que ir a algún lugar seguro!-dijo Blossom

-¡Si!-dijeron los otros 3, mientras asentían.

-1 roca por detrás-dijo Butch, que era cargado como un saco de papas por Buttercup, con lo que podía ver lo que hacía Peludito, muy conveniente, por cierto XD.

-¡Allí!-dijo Blossom, señalando un montaña.-¡Vamos!-dijo, mientras era seguido por sus amigos.

-Blossom, comunícate con el Profesor-dice Bubbles.

-Si-dice Blossom, mientra abría su comunicador.

-Vimos todo lo que está pasando-dice el Profesor serio.

-¿Qué hacemos profesor?-preguntó Bubbles.

-He medido su nivel de energía y es tremenda, su aura oscura ha aumentado mucho, según lo que dijo Poochie-dice el profesor-No podrán derrotarlos solos-dice.

-¿Qué?-dice Buttercup sorprendida.

-Es la verdad chicos, no sé que podrán hacer...-dice, cuando de repente visualiza a los RRBZ y a la RRGZ-¡Ellos!-dice, señalando a los 4.

-¿Nosotros?-dijeron confundidos.

-¡Si, ustedes pueden estar capacitados para ayudar a las chicas!-dice el Profesor.

-¡¿Está loco?!-dijo Buttercup alterada.

-Sin ofender, pero no es la mejor de sus ideas-dice Blaze.

-Si, además ¿Qué le hace creer que aceptaremos?-pregunta Violet con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Hablaremos de eso después, además sino se han dado cuenta sus vidas también peligran!-le dice el Profesor.

-Demonios, es cierto-dice Butch-

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Aceptamos?-pregunta Boomer, mirando a su hermano pelirrojo-

-Está bien, aceptamos-dice Brick, resignado.

-Bien, apuntaré a sus coordenadas, quédense quietos-dice el Profesor, para que después el comunicador se apague.

-Al parecer tendremos que cooperar para salir de este aprieto además de que si quieren salvar sus vidas-dice Blossom,-Chicos, nosotros apartémonos un poco-agrega.

De repente, llegan 4 rayos: 3 negros y uno blanco.

 _-"¿En qué demonios estará pensando el profesor al enviar rayos negros?"_ -pensó Blossom.

En eso, los rayos negros les caen a los chicos y los blancos a Violet...

-¡Hard Brick!-dice Brick, mientras se transformaba.

-¡Strong Butch!-

-¡Explosive Boomer!.

-¡RowdyRuff Boyz Z!-dicen los 3 al unisono.

-¡Violet Thunder!-dice la castaña, mientras se transforma.

-¡PowerPuff Girl Z!-dice.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi cinturón?-dice Blaze, mientras veía como la P de su cinturón cambiaba a una R.

-¿PowerPuff Girl Z?-dice Violet confundida, mientras veía su cinturón, y efectivamente, en su cinturón había una P, sin embargo había algo curioso en su traje: en vez de toques blancos, eran de un tono más oscuro, como gris claro, además sus aretes tenían el símbolo del Ying y Yang.-O genial, una falda-dice, mientras miraba su traje desganada.

-No importa eso ahora, después se lo preguntaremos al Profesor ¡Vamos!-dice Blossom, mientras comenzaba a volar hacia Peludito

-Me siento raro-dice Boomer.

-¿Crees que yo no?-dice Violet-¡Estoy usando una maldita falda!-se queja.

-Por fin, una chica que me entiende-dice Buttercup.

-Ay, no es tan malo-dice Bubbles.

-Si, son muy cómodas-dice Blossom.

-¿En serio creen que esas microfaldas son adecuadas para que vuelen?-pregunta Butch burlón.

-¡Pervertido!-le grita Buttercup.

-¿Por qué creen que estoy volando aquí atrás?-dice Violet.

-¡Bien!Hay que dejarse de juegos, ya llegó la hora-dice Blossom.

-Hasta que dices algo bueno-dice Brick.

-¡CON QUE AQUÍ ESTABAN CHIQUILLOS!-dice Peludito.

Violet cerró los ojos y los abrió mostrando sus ojos que estaban llenos de ira, le había dado 1 oportunidad más...

-¡A MI NADIE ME DICE CHIQUILLA! ¿ENTENDISTE?-le dijo, para que en su mano apareciese una soga de saltar de color blanco, negro y morado, después lo envolvió en esta y lo mandó a volar, lo volvió a envolver y le pasó una leve descarga eléctrica.-¡Hagan lo suyo!-les dijo a los demás.

-¡Esta es mía!-dice Blaze, mientras que, con su pelotita lo enviaba a volar más arriba-¡Ya les di tiempo!

-¡Bubbles!-dice Blossom.

-¡Bien! ¡Burbujas Atrapadoras!-dice Bubbles.

-¡Butch, usa esa cosa que tienes en la mano!-le dice Brick, señalando la flauta que estaba en la mano de Butch.

-Está bien, no me grites-dice Butch, para después tocar su flauta, de la cual salen notas musicales que rodean las burbujas y comienzan a crear una pequeña electricidad.-

-¡Bien, vayan golpeando las burbujas hacia nosotros!-dicen Blossom y Brick, refiriéndose a Boomer y a Buttercup.

-¡Ahí van!-dicen, mientras van lanzándolas, mientras Blossom y Brick iban reuniendo la energía en su boomerang y yo-yo.

-¡Ya está bajando!-dice Violet.

-¡Y...AHÍ VAAAA!-dicen los 2, mientras lanzan su boomenrang y yo-yo que estaban rodeados de electricidad y de un aura verde y azul.

-¡WAAAAA!-gritó Peludito, que fue mandado a volar, pero antes los mismos polvos negros salieron de su cuerpo y desaparecieron.

-Bueno, creo que ya se nos hizo tarde, así que creo que tendremos que ir al laboratorio-dice Blaze.

-Si, además hay que preguntarle sobre tu cinturón.-dice Bubbles.

-¡Sígannos!-dice Blossom.-mientras comenzaba a levitar, pero es interrumpida.

-¿Eh?-dijo confundida Buttercup, al ver que los 4 se desmayaban.

-Creo que usaron demasiada energía para su primera vez-dice Blossom.

-Vaya-dice Bubbles.

-¿No me digan que tenemos que cargarlos de nuevo?-pregunta Buttercup.

-No nos queda opción-dice Blaze.

-D-Demonios, yo estoy bien-tartamudeó Violet, que se empezó a parar.

-Vaya que es terca-dice Blaze.

-Tú cállate-le dice Violet, que comenzó a tambalearse.

-Es la verdad-le dijo Blaze, que sostuvo a Violet por detrás.

-Te dije que te...-le dijo Violet, antes de desmayarse y des-transformarse.

-Bueno, al parecer no queda más opción que cargarlos-dice Blaze, mientras cargaba a la castaña.

-Está bien...-dice Buttercup ya resignada, mientras agarraba a Butch del pie.

-¡Buttercup, no lo arrastres!-le dice Bubbles, mientras cargaba a Boomer de los brazos.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué lo lleve tipo princesa?-dice Buttercup.-

-Al menos llévalo de los brazos-dice Blossom, que no pudo cargar a Brick de los brazos-Bubbles¿Cómo cargaste a Boomer así?

-Es muy liviano-dice Bubbles con una sonrisa.

-¡Chicas, apúrense!-dice Blaze.

-Claro, como para ti es tan simple...-dice Buttercup, mientras comenzaba a cargar a Butch como lo había hecho anteirormente...

¿Qué le habrá pasado al cinturón de Blaze? ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Peludito?

* * *

-Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo-dice Yuki ya recuperada.

-¡Oye, la autora sabe bien que me desagradan las faldas y me pone una, y cómo no puedo desquitarme con ella lo haré contigo!-le grita Hikari.

-¡Si, además yo nunca cargaría así a la que está a mi costado!-grita Hiroto, señalando a Hikari.

-¡Y yo nunca me dejaría!-replica Hikari.

-¡Creo que ustedes se volvieron mis favoritos! ¡Incluso más que los azules!-dice Natsuki con corazoncitos en sus ojos.

-¡No es para que nos veas de esa forma!-le dicen los dos sonrojados.

-¡Kawaiii!-dice Natsuki, viendo su sonrojo.

-Bueno, mientras mi querida prima va molestando a los morados, voy dejando las notas-dice Yuki.

Guest: Bueno, creo que aclaré que no era Bunny/Bella, pero bueno, la verdad es que siempre que veía a la personaje adaptada a PPGZ, siempre me pareció muy "loli", y no me hubiese gustado quitar esa imagen, además de que la tonalidad de su cabello no era la que yo deseaba, a mí siempre me han parecido más "interesantes" las tsunderes, además de que creé a mi propio personaje que vendría siendo Hikari, que está en mi DevianArt, en mi portada de YouTube y en mi perfil de Facebbok (En mi portada de Face, están Yuki, Natsuki, Hikari e Hiroto, mi perfil de Face, está en mi perfil de Fanfiction), ojalá te pases por allí, y no te preocupes, ya estaba preparada para estas clases de confusiones, por cierto, que bien que te agrade mi idea n.n

KtaMiauXD: ¿A qué si? Jajaja creo que a los chicos les van a venir más golpes, en especial a Butch XP, ¡Vivan los unicornios y los arcoiris XD! jaaja, no sé que me entró con los dragones, pero bueno XD.


	6. ¿Nuevos héroes?

**New Aventures**

 **Cap 6: ¿Nuevos héroes?**

-Holi, ya sé que he demorado, pero es que los exámenes son muy pesados, así que, aprovechando mi fin de semana XD, les dejo un nuevo capítulo de este fic.-dice Yuki.

-Se me va el alma...-dice Hikari, mientras su alma salía de su cuerpo.

-A mí también...-dice Hiroto, mientras le pasa lo mismo

-A mí ya se me salió.-dice Natsuki.

-Sabía que aguantaría sólo para el saludo...-dice Yuki, mientras le pasa lo mismo.

Vaya personajes que me a tocado, pero bueno, mejor **yo** empiezo.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción

-HOLA- gritando

-(N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora, quizás vaya sin el N/A, es que a veces me da flojera flojeritis crónica...aguda XD)

Nota 1: Es una supuesta continuación.

Nota 2: Kuriko, Ken, Shou, y todo su salón de clases y el niño que entrenaba Kaoru(no recuerdo su nombre XD)tienen 11, con lo que ya no son tan enanos, pero las chicas siguen teniendo 13(puedo hacer lo que quiera aquí jeje)

Disclamer: Me descargo de toda responsabilidad que corresponde a las propiedades de anime y personajes de las D! PPGZ.

* * *

Los 4 ya se encontraban en el laboratorio, cargando a sus respectivas contrapartes.

-Profesor, dígame que les va a quitar sus poderes y todo volverá a ser como antes-dice Buttercup.

-Hablaremos eso después, síganme-dice el profesor, cuando ve que Buttercup suelta bruscamente a Butch-Cargándolos-dijo con una gota anime.

-Está bien-dijo Buttercup ya resignada.

-Jejeje-rieron los otros 3.

.

-Déjenlos aquí-dice el Profesor, mientras señalaba 4 camillas.-Y en caso de que despierten, aprieten este botón-dice señalando un botón de color amarillo.

-Bien-dicen los 4, mientras hacían lo pedido, aunque Buttercup lo hizo bruscamente.

-Recuerdo que eso les pasaba a ustedes-dice el Profesor-se les agotaba la energía que tenían-agrega.

-¿Y nos llegábamos a desmallar así?-pregunta Blossom.

-No, porque no tenían que usar toda su energía, en cambio, ellos, tuvieron que usarla toda para hacer un ataque que esté al alcance del suyo-dice el Profesor, mientras preparaba todo para un análisis.

-Profesor, ¿Ken todavía no viene?-preguntó Blaze.

-Debe estar por llegar-dice el Profeos-Chicos, por favor, dénme sus cinturones, especialmente tú, Hiroto-dijo viendo al chico ya destransformado.

-Bien, me da curiosidad saber que le pasó a mi cinturón.

En eso, se ve a Ken entrando a la habitación.

-Hola-saludó.

-Hola-contestaron los demás.

-Wan wan, llegaste-dice Poochie, mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de Ken.

-¿Qué pasó? Hiroto, demoraste mucho-dice Ken, mientras sostenía al perrito mecánico-¡¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?!-dijo percatándose de la "presencia" de los 4 ¿"villanos"?

-Pues fuimos a luchar contra Peludito, pero ellos se encontraban allí-dice Momoko, señalando a los 4-así que tuvimos que salvarlos, pero en eso a Peludito le rodeó un aura oscura, supuestamente se hizo tan fuerte que necesitaríamos de su ayuda-agrega.

-¿En serio?-dice Ken aún confundido.

-Wan, Peludito era demasiado poderoso wan wan, sin embargo sus poderes originales parecían bloqueados de alguna forma-dice Poochie-Parecía que algo quería dominarlo wan.-agrega.

-¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?-pregunta Miyako.

-Desde siempre, se le notaba ¿Por?-dice Poochie inocentemente.

-Por nada-dice Miyako con una gotita anime.

-Supongo que eso no es todo...-dice Ken.

-Claro que no, porque ahí viene la peor parte-dice Kaoru, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Me lo esperaba...¿Y qué hace el Profesor?-preguntó Ken.

-Espera, todavía no terminamos de contarte-dice Momoko.

-Bueno, pues continúen-dice Ken, ya algo impaciente.

-Bien, al Profesor se le ocurrió la brillante idea de brindarles de poderes para que puedan ayudarnos, y poderes de nada más y nada menos de los Rayos Z-dice Kaoru.

-Ahora el Profesor está investigando por qué en el cinturón de Hiroto, la P que tenía se volvió una R-dice Miyako.

-Bueno, ahora sí supongo que eso es todo-dice Ken.

-Si, esta vez si es todo-dice Hiroto.

-Demonios, ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Brick, mientras comenzaba a despertar.

-¡Ah!-chilló Momoko, mientras apretaba el botón, con el cual...

-¡¿Pero qué?!-dijo Brick confundido al verse atado en correas a la camilla.

-Ah, con que esto hacía-dice Miyako, mientras veía como los demás también estaban atados.

En eso, sonó el timbre, Ken apretó un botón para ver quién era, y apretó otro para que la puerta se abriera.

-¡HIROTO AKATSUMOTO! ¡SER QUE SE HACE LLAMAR MI HERMANO!.-gritó Yuki.

-Yo nunca...-intentó decir Hiroto.

-¡HIROTO! ¿SABES QUE EXCUSA TUVE QUE PONERLE A MAMÁ?¿EH? ¡¿LO SABES?!-le volvió a gritar, mientras lo zarandeaba con demasiada brusquedad.

-Yuki, para...-le dijo Hiroto mareado, mientras se zafaba de su hermana.

-Bueno, si me pasé, pero mamá no me creyó que habías ido con Ken, sabes cómo es, siempre hace muchas preguntas.-dice Yuki.-Casi no sé cómo responderle-agrega.

-Bueno bueno, pero es que esta vez nos demoramos un poco más de lo usual-dice Hiroto.

-¿Eh?¿Por qué?-preguntó.

-Después te explico-dice Hiroto.

-Pero...-intenta decir Yuki, pero es interrumpida por una voz.

-Demonios...¿Y estas correas?-dice Violet, mientras miraba las ataduras de su cuerpo.

-¡KYYAAAAA!-dice Yuki emocionada-¿ESA NO ES LA CHICA TAN KAWAII QUE VI EN EL PERIÓDICO QUE BESASTE EN LA MEJILLA?-agrega, sonrojando a los dos castaños ojimorados.

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes!-dicen los 2.

-¡Oye, maldita sea, suéltame!-dice Brick.

-¡Pero si tu cabello es tan adecuado para jugar!-dice Momoko, mientras le ponía distintas cosas en el cabello.

-¡Demonios, que alguien me quite a esta loca!-grita Brick.

-No es tan mala idea...-dice Kaoru con una sonrisa tenebrosa-

-Si...-dice Miyako, recordando lo que le hizo el Rowdy azul la primera vez que se vieron.

-¡Al ataque!-dicen las 2, meintras comenzaban a jugar con el cabello de su contraparte.

-JAJAJA, la verdad es que se les ve muy bien así-dice Violet burlona..

-Anda, tu cabello es muy bonito-dice Yuki, mientras comenzaba a agarrar el cabello de Violet.

-Oh-oh-dice Violet.-¡NO TOQUES MI CABELLO!-agrega, fastidiada.

-Qué bien se siente que bien se siente~-canturrea Yuki, mientras comienza a peinar a Violet

 _-"Supongo que puedo tomarlo como una venganza por eso..."_ -piensa Hiroto burlón-

.Flash Back.

Blaze se encontraba persiguiendo por tercera vez en ese mes a Violet, quien se había escondido en Dios sabe donde, cuando de repente, siente algo en su cabeza.

-JAJA, EL ROSADO TE CAE MUY BIEN-se rió Violet al verlo empapado de helado de fresa.

-¡VEN PARA ACÁ, NIÑA INSENSATA!-le empezó a gritar Blaze.

.Fin del Flash Back.

-Y cómo olvidar esa otra vez-dijo para sí mismo, cuando empezó a recordar otra cosa.

.Flash Back.

Otra vez se le había escapado la "chiquilla" (Razón por la que Violet le agarró bronca a ese apodo XD), esperaba no tener otro helado de fresa en la cabeza, así que ahora estaba más activo, pero no le sirvió...

-¡CARNAVALES DE AGUA!-dijo Violet, mientras le empezaba a tirar globos de agua.

-¡Demonios!-dijo Blaze, mientras intentaba esquivarlos, sin embargo terminó empapado.

-¡Te dije que me vengaría!-le gritó Violet, mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-¡Esta si me la pagas!-le gritó Blaze, mientras le perseguía.

-¡Si me atrapas~~!-dijo Violet, mientras se iba patinando.

Aunque claro, recibió como castigo un beso de parte de Hiroto...

.Fin del Flash Back.

-Bien, ya sé por qué el cinturón de Hiroto se puso así-dice el Profesor, mientras entraba a la habitación de la cual había salido para ir a otro laboratorio que tenía abajo con cosas más específicas.-Vaya veo que los 4 despertaron.-agrega al ver a los 4 ya despiertos, quejándose de quien agarraba su respectiva cabeza.

-¡ALGUIEN QUE NOS QUITE A ESTA LOCA DE LA CABEZA!-dicen los 4 Rowdy.

-Chicas...-dice el Profesor.

-Ah, esta bien-dicen ya resignadas.

-JAJAJJA-empezó a reírse Violet de sus "hermanos".-¡LES QUEDA MUY BIEN LOS LAZITOS! JAJAJA-se empezó a reír.

-¡CALLA NIÑA!-le dicen los 3.

-Ejem-dijo el profesor, llamando la atención de todos-Bueno, la razón por la cual el cinturón de Hiroto cambió fue porque se sincronizó con la de ellos-dice refiriéndose a los RRBZ.

-Ya veo...-dice Ken.-Interesante.

-Y eso también explicaría por qué soy una PPGZ ¿No?-dice Violet.

-Exacto-dice el Profesor.

-Wow, además de kawaii, eres inteligente-dice Yuki-

-Deja de decirme kawaii-dijo Violet fastidiada, mientras hacía un puchero.

-Jejeje-ríe levemente Yuki-

-Bueno, les quitará sus poderes ¿Cierto?-pregunta Momoko.

-Em...eso...-dice el Profesor nervioso-

-No nos diga que...-dijo Kaoru nerviosa.

-Si, no puede ser...-dice Hiroto.

-Pues sí, ellos se tendrán que volver héroes.

-¿¡CÓMO HA DICHO!?-dijeron los 4 "villanos", que al parecer se volverían héroes.

-¿Sabe qué?Nosotros nos vamos-dice Brick, mientras rompía las cuerdas.

-Si, no soportaremos más esto-dice Bucth, mientras hacía lo mismo.

-No estamos para aguantarlo-dice Boomer, mientras repetía la acción de sus hermanos.

-Si creen que haremos una locura como esa, están muy equivocados-dice Violet, mientras de deshacía de sus ataduras.

-¿Pero cómo...?-dijo Ken sorprendido.

-Y si nos disculpa, nos llevaremos esto-dice Violet, mientras les entregaba los cinturones a los RRBZ, y se lo ponía-Esto será de tanta ayuda-agregó.

-Y por cierto...ESTO NO NOS AGRADA EN LO MÍNIMO-dijeron los RRBZ, mientras se deshacían de las cosas que tenían en la cabeza.

-¡Además, nadie toca mi cabello!-dice Violet, mientras hacía su antiguo peinado.

-¡Nosotros nos...!-dicen, pero son interrumpidos porque cayeron de rodillas al suelo.

-Como lo esperaba, siguen débiles-dice el Profesor-

-C-Claro que no-dice Butch, mientras se levantaba.

-Vaya, y yo creía que sólo la chica era la testaruda-dice Miyako.

-Ella es testaruda, él, torpe-dice Kaoru burlona.

-¡Ey!-reclamó Butch-

-Bueno, si bien hablé con el alcalde, quien dice que lo mejor es que protejan la ciudad junto a las chicas, además yo también lo veo muy conveniente, sumándole que lo más probable que sucedan acontecimientos como los de hoy-dice el profesor-

-¿Y por qué deberíamos aceptar?-pregunta Brick.

-Estaba yendo a ese punto-dice el Profesor.

-Pues proceda-dice Boomer.

-Bien, si aceptan, se les brindará un techo, comida y educación-dice el Profesor.

-¿Educación?-dice Violet.

-¿Qué es eso?-dice Brick.

-¿Por qué la palabra me suena a algo...?-dice Butch.

-¿Se come?-dice Boomer, con esto, todos se caen estilo anime.

-No, Boomer-dice Miyako.-No se come...

-Ejem-dice el Profesor-educación quiere decir que irán a la escuela.

-¿Eh?-dicen los 4 confundidos-

-Es un lugar horrible, para ir, tienes que levantarte temprano-dice Kaoru, con lo que los 4 palidecen-tienes que soportar clases aburridas, y para empeorar te dejan **trabajo** para la casa-dice resaltando la palabra trabajo.

-Ese lugar suena horrible-dicen los 4, arrinconados en una esquinita con un aura depresiva.

-No es para tanto-dice Ken con una gotita anime.

-Tienen razón, ese lugar es horrible-dice Yuki, mientras temblaba.

-Pero escuché que ibas bien en tu salón-dice Miyako extrañada.

-Pero sigue sufriendo-dice Hiroto.

-Helado de fresa~~-dice Yuki.

-Cállate-dice Hiroto.

-JAJA, COMO OLVIDARLO-dice Violet burlona.

-¿Helado de fresa?-preguntó Ken.

-Bueno, pues verás...-dice Momoko.

-Ejem-volvió a decir el Profesor, pues el tema siempre se terminaba yendo y él no terminaba de hablar.

-Lo siento-dijo Momoko-

-Jaja-se burló Brick.

-Bueno ¿Aceptarán?-dice el Profesor.

-Por mí normal, tener un techo bajo el cual dormir será obviamente mejor que la casa de ese mono-dice Brick.

-Bueno, yo también me apunto-dice Boomer.

-Supongo que sí, si es que podré comer decentemente-dice Butch.

-Bueno, estos tontos no podrán sobrevivir un día sin mí, así que me apunto-dice Violet derrotada-Además me cansé de comer una vez al día-agrega.

-Bien, ya tenemos todo listo-dice el Profesor.

-¿Ya?-dijeron los demás confundidos.

-Si, el Alcalde se encargó de eso-dice el Profesor.-Como su hermano es el Director, podrán ir desde mañana.

-Bueno-dicen los cuatro.

-Bien, tomen esto-dice el Profesor, mientras les entregaba un vaso de agua.

-¿Eh, para qué?-pregunta Boomer.

-Pues poseen una propiedad especial que les brindará energías-dice el Profesor.

-Bueno-dicen, mientras se lo toman, y en eso se levantan.

-Wow, sí qué es bueno-dicen los demás sorprendidos.

-Bueno, también deberán tomar identidades secretas-dice el Profesor.

-¿Eh?-dicen confundidos.

-Es que nadie puede saber sobre sus identidades de héroes-dice el Profesor.

-¿Ellas tienen?-pregunta Boomer.

-Si acaba de explicarlo, baka-le dice Violet.

-Si, nosotras también tenemos vidas ¿Saben?-dice Buttercup.

-Bueno, creo que lo apropiado sería que se presentasen-dice el Profesor.

-Bueno~-dicen los demás.

-Yo soy Kitazawa Ken, hijo del Profesor Utonio-se presentó Ken-

-Yo soy Akatsutsumi Momoko-

-Y yo Matsubara Kaoru.

-Yo soy Gotokuji Miyako-

-Yo Akatsumoto Hiroto.-

-Y yo soy su hermana melliza, Akatsumoto Yuki-

-Bueno, finalmente, yo soy el Profesor Utonio.-se presentó-

-Bien bien, ¿Y cuáles serán nuestras identidades secretas?-dijo Violet.

-Pues..aquí están-dijo entregando un papelito a cada uno.

-¿Makoto Akamiya?-dice Brick...

-¿Kojiro Matsumoto?-dice Butch...

-¿Hotaru Kinomoto?-dice Boomer imitando la acción de sus hermanos...

-¿Hikari Nakatsumi?-dice Violet...

-Si, de ahora en adelante esas serán sus identidades...

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? Lo único que les aseguro es que habrá nuevas aventuras con... **¿Los nuevos héroes?**

* * *

-Bueno, ya reviví-dice Yuki.

-¿Qué habrá pasado en el capítulo?-pregunta Hiroto.

-¿Y por qué tan interesado?-le pregunta Hikari.

-Para prevenir mi futuro-dice Hiroto.

-Pues, grabé todo el capítulo, así que podemos verlo-dice Natsuki.

-Ah, así que fuiste tú quien empezó-dice Yuki.

-Eh...no-dice Natsuki-

Los 4 palidecen, miran el control, y luego se miran entre sí, para salir corriendo.

-Vaya vaya-dice un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules-No quería hacer eso-agrega con una gotita anime.

¿En serio creían que empezaría yo?Ni siquiera tengo materia en el mundo en el que viven , pero bueno, ya descubrirán quién es el chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules...

Bueno, aquí dejo mis tan acostumbradas notas owo:

KtaMiauXD: Vaya que me robaste la idea, porque siempre me han gustado los típicos: "Hermanos sobreprotectores que no quieren que NADIE se meta con su hermana menor" jaja lo sé un nombre muy largo XD, y sí, son muy asgasgags XD.

¿Reviews?

Sayonara~


	7. Empezando la convivencia

**New Aventures**

 **Cap 7: Empezando la convivencia...**

-Holi, como ven ya nos recuperamos del susto que nos llevamos la otra vez-dice Yuki.

-Habla por ti, mira cómo está Hikari-le dice Natsuki.

Las 2 dirigen su mirada hacia Hikari que estaba cubriendo su cabeza con una almohada.

-F-fantasma-tartamudeó.

-Oh, lo olvidé-dice Yuki.

-Qué cobarde, los fantasmas no existen-dice Hiroto.

-No me asusté-mintió Hikari.

-Claro que sí-dice Hiroto burlón.

-No-dice ella.

-Si-contraataca.

-No-dice ella.

-Si-contraataca.

-No-dice ella.

-Si-contraataca.

-No-dice ella.

-Si-contraataca.

-No-dice ella.

-Si-contraataca.

-Que...-es interrumpida por Yuki.

-Buh-dice.

-¡Ah!-dice, mientras se iba detrás de Hiroto.

-Wow, si que tiene fobia.-dice Natsuki.

-Es que antes me asustaban de pequeña-dice asomando la mirada por el hombro de Hiroto.

-Eh, ¿Te me quitas?-le pregunta levemente sonrojado.

-Ya lo iba a hacer-dice Hikari, mientras se retiraba sonrojada.

-Ah~kawaii-dice Natsuki

-¿A qué si?-pregunta Yuki.

-Mejor no digan nada, porque un día de estos te va a caer un novio-dice Hikari aún sonrojada.

-Jajaja, qué buen chiste-dice Yuki.

-Bueno, empecemos-dice Natsuki.

-Ya se olvidó de Kaito~~-dice Hiroto burlón.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción

-HOLA- gritando

-(N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora, quizás vaya sin el N/A, es que a veces me da flojera flojeritis crónica...aguda XD)

Nota 1: Es una supuesta continuación.

Nota 2: Kuriko, Ken, Shou, y todo su salón de clases y el niño que entrenaba Kaoru(no recuerdo su nombre XD)tienen 11, con lo que ya no son tan enanos, pero las chicas siguen teniendo 13(puedo hacer lo que quiera aquí jeje)

Disclamer: Me descargo de toda responsabilidad que corresponde a las propiedades de anime y personajes de las D! PPGZ.

* * *

-¿Makoto Akamiya?-dice Brick...

-¿Kojiro Matsumoto?-dice Butch...

-¿Hotaru Kinomoto?-dice Boomer imitando la acción de sus hermanos...

-¿Hikari Nakatsumi?-dice Violet...

-Si, de ahora en adelante esas serán sus identidades...-dijo el Profesor.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora en adelante seré Hikari-dice la castaña.

-Bien, mañana comienzan sus clases, los chicos van a estar en la misma clase que las chicas-dice el Profesor.

-¿¡ESTÁ BROMEANDO, VERDAD!?-dijeron exaltados los 6-

-Si van a ser héroes lo mejor será que estén en la misma clase.-dice el Profesor.

-Está bien...-dicen resignados.

-Mientras que tú vas a estar en la clase de Hiroto y de Ken-dice el Profesor.

-Qué pena, eso quiere decir que no estaremos en la misma clase-dice Yuki.

-En todo caso acepto con normalidad-dice Hikari.

-¡Ey!-se quejó Yuki.

-Bueno, ya se está haciendo tarde, así que, creo que deberían irse a casa-dice el Profesor.

-Bien-dicen los 5, mientras se iban-Hasta mañana-agregaron

-¿No viven aquí?-pregunta Hotaru-

-No, ellas tienen sus propias casas, porque antes de que le cayeran los rayos Z blancos eran chicas normales-dice Ken.

-Jajaja, primer puesto ahí voy-dice Hikari, mientras sostenía un mando, y jugaba con "sus hermanos"...¿Mario Kart 64?

-No tan rápido chiquilla-le dice Makoto.

-Aquí estoy~-dice Kojiro.

-¡No se olviden de mí!-dice Hotaru.

-¿Hola?-dice Ken.-

-¿De dónde sacaron la consola?-pregunta el Profesor.

-La robamos-responden con simpleza.

-Ah, nada de eso.-dice el Profesor, mientras agarraba la consola y la tiraba por la ventana.

-NOOO-dicen dramáticamente.

.

Después de que pasaran el funeral de la consola ¬¬U, al día siguiente ya habían superado el trauma, y se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, sin embargo se levantaron en la madrugada. El pelirrojo se dirigió sigilosamente a la habitación de Kojiro y lo arrastró, e hizo lo mismo con Hotaru y los llevó a la habitación de Hikari.

-Bien, los traje aquí para...-empieza a decir Makoto, cuando se da cuenta que sus "hermanitos" están dormidos.-Despierten par de zopencos-les dice Makoto, mientras les daba un golpe en la cabeza a Kojiro y a Hotaru.

-Oye-le reclaman.-

-Ahora falta la otra-dice Makoto, mientras se levantaba e iba con su hermana, quien seguía en su cama, que curiosamente no estaba desordenada y sólo se veía el bulto del cuerpo de Hikari.

-Ni se te ocurra-le dice Hikari, mientras le toma de la muñeca.

-Bueno, eso fue más rápido-dice Hotaru.

-Vaya, que reflejos-dice Kojiro.

-Nah, no es nada.-dice Brick.

-Bien, ¿Para qué trajiste a estos tontos aquí? Incluyéndote claro-dice Hikari burlona.

-Calla, chiquilla-agrega burlón.

-Cállate, rojito-dice burlona, mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Bueno, para lo que les traje aquí-dice Makoto, cuando se da cuenta que los otros 2 se durmieron.

-Yo me encargo-dice Hikari, mientras rompía sus burbujitas de baba.

-¡Ah!-dijeron.

-Cállense.

-Bueno, ahora sí, ¿Están seguros de querer quedarse?-pregunta Makoto ya serio.

-Claro-responden.

-Qué rápidos-dice con una gotita anime.

-Bueno, no hay más que discutir, ahora, váyanse de mi cuarto-agrega con una mirada aterradora, mientras volvía su cama que estaba arrinconada a la pared-Ah~frío~-dice, mientras se pegaba el lado frío de la almohada.

-Qué carácter-dicen los RRBZ, mientras se iban a sus cuartos.

.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios!?-dijeron los 4 Rowdy al escuchar y ver a su respectiva contraparte tocar una trompeta.

-Buenos días~-dijeron al unisono.

.

-¡Déjame dormir!-dijo Hikari, mientras se volvía a acomodar entre sus mantas que curiosamente estaban ordenadas.(así como cuando duermes sin moverte XD, yo duermo así)

-Bueno, a las malas-dijo Hiroto, mientras le echaba un balde de agua.

-¡Estás muerto!-le gritó para empezar a perseguir al castaño que huía de la furia de su contraparte.

-¡Miyako me dijo que te diera esto!.gritó para después lanzarle una bolsa que le dio de lleno en la cara-

-Argt-gruñó Hikari, para después volver a su cuarto.

.

-¡AAAH!-gritó Hotaru.

-Te dije que despertaras-le dijo Miyako con una sonrisa angelical, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¡¿Estás loca acaso?!-le preguntó Hotaru.

-Claro que no-dijo Miyako.

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacerme peinaditos de niña, además de intentar pintar mi cabello!? ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Acaso eso no es del alguien demente!?

-Ah, pero aún así me hubiese arrepentido, tus ojos no iban a quedar con un cabello verde.

Pues sí, Miyako quiso pintar el cabello del pobre Hotaru de color VERDE.

-Bien bien, me levanto-dijo Hotaru, mientras hacía lo que dijo.

-Ah, por cierto, lo de sus ropas-dice Miyako-toma la tuya-agrega, para después irse-

-Bueno, ya que-dice Hotaru, mientras se comenzaba a cambiar.

.

-¡DEMONIOS!-dijo Kojiro al verse en el suelo-.

-Yo usé la trompeta y no quisiste levantarte.-dijo Kaoru.

-¡Pero no era necesario inclinar mi cama y hacer que me caiga!-le gritó Kojiro

-Yo quería hacer que cayeras en una piscina de agua, pero el Profesor no me lo permitió-dijo Kaoru.

-Definitivamente, ustedes están locas de remate-dice Kojiro.

-Bah, di lo que sea-dice, mientras le lanzaba algo-Miyako me dijo que les diera esto-dice, mientras le lanzaba la bolsa de ropa, para después irse.

.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡En qué diablos pensabas!?-preguntó Makoto bruscamente, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-JAJAJA, F-FUE DEMASIADO DIVERTIDO JAJAJA-se reía Momoko a más no poder.

-¿Me estás escuchando?-le preguntó-¿O te parece poco que pusieras una mesa sobre mi cabeza y usar la trompeta para hacer que me levanta abruptamente y así que me golpeé mi cabeza con la mesa que está encima de mi cabeza?-preguntó Makoto.

-JAJA M-Miyako te dejó esto JAJA-dijo, mientras dejaba ropa sobre la mesa que estaba sobre la cabeza de Makoto.

-Jaja muy graciosa-dijo sarcástico, mientras agarraba lo que estaba sobre la mesa, para después lanzarla hacia el costado.

.

Después de toda esa locura y de desayunar, se encontraban de camino a la escuela. Lo único que hacían los ex-villanos era lanzar miradas fulminantes a sus contrapartes a quienes se les solían escapar algunas risitas.

-Creo que se pasaron-dijo Ken.

-Bueno, creo que esta vez si estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Las 3 se encontraban en sus asientos escuchando los rumores de "los chicos nuevos", vaya que los rumores eran rápidos...

-Bien, alumnos, hoy tendremos a 3 alumnos nuevos-dijo la profesora Keane-Pueden pasar-agregó, mientras se dirigía los 3 jóvenes, cuando se pusieron frente a todos, a las chicas les aparecieron corazoncitos en los ojos, excepto a nuestro trío favorito...-Bien, pueden presentarse.

-Yo soy Akamiya Makoto-se presentó el pelirrojo, mientras se ponía las manos a los bolsillos.

-Yo Matsumoto Kojiro-dijo el azabache, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Y yo me llamo Kinomoto Hotaru-se presentó el rubio, mientras se ponía los brazos atrás de la cabeza.

-Bueno, joven Makoto, siéntese detrás de la señorita Momoko.-dijo, para después ver como el pelirrojo se sentaba en el lugar dicho.-Joven Matsumoto siéntese al lado de la señorita Matsubara, y usted joven Kinomoto, siéntese detrás de la señorita Gotokuji.

.

-A la hora que llegan-dice Kuriko, cuando, de repente, nota que Hiroto está con una sonrisa burlona-¿Qué hiciste esta vez para qué estés así?

-Bueno, alumnos, tendremos a una alumna nueva-dice la profesora-Pase señorita.

En eso, la castaña entra.

-Buenos días, me llamo Nakatsumi Hikari-se presentó con indiferencia, mientras sostenía su maleta con un dedo.

-Bien, ojalá la hagan sentir a gusto-dice la profesora-Bien, siéntese al lado del joven Akatsumoto.

-Si-dijo ella-" _¿Por qué me lo esperaba?"-_ mientras se dirigía hacia su lugar que quedaba detrás de Kuriko.-Me vengaré por lo de la mañana-le susurró a su contraparte.

-Ajá-dice burlón, con lo que recibió una mirada fulminante.

Esto sólo es el comienzo de una convivencia...

.

-Ahora que todos están juntos, será más fácil atacarlos-dice un voz.

-Es cierto, hay que llamarlos-dice la otra voz.

-Bien-dice-¡Los invoco ahora!-dice, mientras un símbolo mágico que consistía en distintas letras en las puntas y un círculo más pequeño en el centro que tenía una estrella de 6 puntas.

-¿Qué desean?-dice una chica de cabello gris.

-Necesito que me traigan a esos mocosos-dice la primera voz.

-¿En serio nos llaman para esto?-dice otro chico de cabello blanco-

-Llámennos después, son demasiado débiles para nosotros y no queremos que nuestro honor se vea así de sucio-dice una chica de cabello azulado.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso-dice otro chico de cabello gris.

-Y nosotros lo confirmamos, pueden ir usando sus truquitos-dice una chica de cabello blanco con indiferencia.

-Además saben que nosotros no trabajamos gratis, tendrán que preparar algo que realmente deseemos-dice un chico de cabello negro, mientras desaparecía junto a los demás.

-Serán...-dice la primera voz-

-Déjalos, nosotros sabemos que es cierto, además podemos tener algo que si desearán, pero...tomará algo de tiempo-dice la segunda voz.

* * *

-Bueno, sé que hace poco actualicé, pero es que creo que me obsecioné con esta historia, además de que estoy trabajando con Amor Guerrero, y creo que lo voy a remodelar-dice Yuki-Claro, tendrá la misma trama.

-¿Y a quién le importa?-dice Hikari-Si con las justas tienes menos de 10 reviews-agrega burlona.

-¡Tú te me callas! ¿O quieres tener el mismo destino que Hiroto?-pregunta, señalando a un Hiroto traumado por hacer enojar a Natsuki ¬¬U

-Ya no estoy aquí~-dice Hikari, mientras se iba corriendo.

-Eso se lo ganó por hacerme enfadar-dice Natsuki sonrojada.

-Bah, qué importa-dice Yuki con indiferencia-Bueno, para que se te pase el mal humor ¿Quieres ver el capítulo de nuevo?

-¡Haiiii!-dice Natsuki emocionada.

-Bien, la autora dejó estas notas.

KtaMiauXD: Jajaja, creéme que no lo sabía, además su cabello es café y no se hubiese notado XD, no les puse el mismo apellido porque nadie les creería que son hermanos XD, yo no lo creería, aunque creo que ellos si lo creerían(ok, muchos creer) o sea, no puden ver que las PPGZ son las chicas, ¡Sólo están con una ropa diferente!Pero bueno, ya que.

Sayonara~

¿Reviews?


	8. Nuevas fuerzas atacan

**New Aventures**

 **Cap 8: Nuevas fuerzas atacan**

-¿Estará vivo?-preguntó Natsuki.

-¿Me ves con cara de doctora?-pregunta Hikari.

-Emm...no-dijo Natsuki.

-Fue mala idea que sorprendiera a Hikari de la nada-dijo Yuki.

-¿Qué? Yo sólo me defendí-dijo ella.

-Bueno, ahora el misterio es si despertará-dijo Hiroto.

-¿Quién sabe?-preguntó Yuki.

-Además quién hubiese sabido que a la autora se le hubiese ocurrido meter también a mi hermano-dijo Hikari, refiriéndose al chico azabache que estaba tumbado en el suelo.(Si leyeron amor guerrero lo entenderán ewe)

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será empezar mientras esperamos a que despierte-dice Yuki, para después presionar un botón.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción

-HOLA- gritando

-(N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora, quizás vaya sin el N/A, es que a veces me da flojera flojeritis crónica...aguda XD)

Nota 1: Es una supuesta continuación.

Nota 2: Kuriko, Ken y todo su salón de clases y el niño que entrenaba Kaoru(no recuerdo su nombre XD)tienen 11, con lo que ya no son tan enanos, pero las chicas siguen teniendo 13(puedo hacer lo que quiera aquí jeje)

Disclamer: Me descargo de toda responsabilidad que corresponde a las propiedades de anime y personajes de las D! PPGZ.

* * *

-Bien, ahora que ya presentamos a los alumnos-dijo la señorita Keane-Vamos a comenzar con la clase...-agregó, para después coger la tiza- _"¿Por qué el promotor habrá ordenado que siente a los alumnos cerca de las tres?"_

 _-_ ¿Y se supone que tenemos que quedarnos aquí sentadotes mientras ella habla?-preguntó el pelirrojo lo suficientemente alto como para que sólo sus "hermanos" y sus contrapartes, además de Momoko lo escucharán.

-Cállate, no quiero tener problemas-dijo Momoko en el mismo tono que el pelirrojo.

-Ok niña responsable me callo-dijo Makoto burlón.

-Ya par de tórtolos, dejen sus pelas matrimoniales para otro día-dijo Kaoru.

-No somos un matrimonio-gritaron susurrando (¿No saben a que me refiero? XD)

-Ejem, al parecer tienen una charla muy interesante-dijo la señorita Keane que estaba frente a ellos con el ceño fruncido, mientras que sus los otros 4 desviaban la mirada

- _"¡VAYA HERMANOS/AMIGAS ME HAN TOCADO!_ "-pensaron respectivamente.

-Lo sentimos no volverá a suceder-dijo Momoko-¿Verdad Akamiya?-le preguntó entre dientes al pelirrojo que percibió la mirada oscura que estaba en la mirada de la ojirosa.

-Si-dijo él, mientras agachaba levemente la cabeza para mostrar que no volvería a suceder, además para aprovechar que podría desviar la mirada de la pelirroja.

-Bien, eso espero-dijo la señorita Keane para después volver a su clase.

Los dos pelirrojos fulminaron con la mirada a los ojiverdes que estaban riéndose por lo bajo.

.

- _"Me aburro~~"_ -pensó Hikari, mientras ladeaba levemente la cabeza.

-Deja de hacer eso que me desesperas-le dijo por lo bajo el castaño.

Sin embargo, Hikari no le hizo caso, porque estaba en su pequeño mundo.

- _"Genial, ahora me aplica la ley del hielo, bueno, no me debe de importar"_ -pensó Hiroto, mientras desviaba la mirada e intentaba prestar atención, y allí fue cuando averiguó el motivo por el cual su contraparte estaba así-Bueno, esta vez ganas,, la clase sí que está aburrida-agregó por lo bajo.

-¿Y tengo que soportar esto durante más de 5 meses?-preguntó ella.

-Lamentablemente sí-dijo Hiroto, con lo que vio como su contraparte suspiraba derrotada.

-Ya que...-dijo ella.

-Ejem, señorita Nakatsumi, ¿Podría decirme quién descubrió los neutrones y qué son estos mismos?-preguntó la profesora a Hikari, quien comenzó a responder.(la respuesta es puro floro que nos dieron en clase XD, así que, pueden salteárselo XD)

-El físico inglés James Chadwick detectó esta partícula subatómica en una reacción nuclear. Las características de ésta coincidían con las del modelo atómico propuesto por Rutherford, y se mantuvo el nombre que este le había dado: Neutrón, en lo que consta en lo que es un neutrón, pues...-dijo, para después agregar-El neutrón es una partícula subatómica, un nucleón, sin carga neta, presente en el núcleo atómico de prácticamente todos los átomos, excepto el protio. Aunque se dice que el neutrón no tiene carga, en realidad está compuesto por tres partículas fundamentales cargadas llamadas quarks, cuyas cargas sumadas son cero. Por tanto, el neutrón es un barión neutro compuesto por dos quarks de tipo abajo, y un quark de tipo arriba.-agregó sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Muy bien señorita-dijo la profesora sorprendida, estaba segura de haber visto a la castaña no prestar atención.

-¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?-le preguntó el castaño en voz baja.

-Pues digamos que sólo salió de mi boca sin más-dijo ella también confundida.

-Genial, también compartimos eso-dijo el sacástico en voz muy baja.

-¿Qué dijiste?-le preguntó ella.

-Nada-dijo él mientras desviaba la mirada.

Ella sólo frunció el ceño, no le gustaba esa actitud, era muy curiosa y sabría lo que él no le había querido decir, a las buenas...o a las malas...

Beep-Beep-Beep

El deber llamaba.

.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-preguntó el castaño con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues porque a estos chicos se les ocurrió robarnos nuestras excusas-dijo Kaoru.

-Otra cosa es que les falta originalidad para mentir-dijo Kojiro burlón.

-Ajá si claro-dijo Kaoru, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¡Ya cállense! ¿No ven que la ciudad está siendo destruida?-dice Miyako señalando la ciudad.

-Bien~-dijeron resignados.

-¡Hyper Blossom!-

-¡Powered Buttercup!-

-¡Rolling Bubbles!-

-¡Violet Thunder!-

-¡Powerpuff Girls Z!

-¡Hard Brick!-

-¡Strong Butch!-

-¡Explosive Boomer!

-¡Fast Blaze!-

-¡Rowdyruff Boys Z!

-Oh, tú de nuevo-dijo Violet refiriéndose a su falda.

-¿Incómodo no es cierto?-dice Buttercup.

-Mucho-dijo ella.

-Pues estaremos así durante mucho tiempo-dijo ella.

-Bien, profesor, ¿Quién es ahora?-preguntó Blossom a través de su comunicador.

-Esta vez es una fuerza desconocida-dice el Profesor-Tengan cuidado, saben que ellos son nuevos-agrega, refiriéndose a los ex-villanos.

-¡Oiga!¡Estamos aquí!-reclamaron los otros 4.

-Bien, hay que detenerlo ahora mismo, claro, si queremos que aún haya ciudad-dijo Blossom-¡Vamos!-gritó, mientras se iba volando con sus compañeros.

-Ya sé cómo se sienten cuando me creo el líder-dijo Brick, hacia sus hermanos.

-Aleluya~-dijeron los 3.

-Bien, es aquí-dijo Blossom, mientras se detenía bruscamente y como los ex-villanos estaban distraídos, se chocaron con sus contrapartes.

-Demonios, tienen que practicar su aterrizaje-dijo Blaze.

-Si, debemos trabajar en eso sino queremos esta clase de inconvenientes-dijo Blossom.

-Eso es por distraernos-dijo Violet con los ojos en espiral.

-En cualquiera de los casos es culpa de la zanahoria con gorra-dijo Butch.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Boomer.

-Se callan o los callo-dijo Brick.

-Y así se van distrayendo-dijo Buttercup.

-¡¿QUÉ PARTE DE QUE LA CIUDAD SE ESTÁ DESTRUYENDO NO ENTENDIERON?!-gritó Bubbles.

-Ok...-dijeron los demás con una gotita anime.

-Bien, un momento, ¿Qué es eso?-dijo la rubia confundida, mientras veía a un toro de color rojo vino que tenía un hacha en la mano derecha y un escudo en la otra (No pregunten, tengo una pésima imaginación para este tipo de cosas -_-U)

-Conque aquí estaban-dijo este, su voz sonaba gruesa y profunda-Son más débiles de lo que pensé.

 _-"Bien, este se sacó un pase al infierno"_ -pensó Buttercup con llamas alrededor.

-Sé en lo que estás pensando y te apoyo-dijo Violet con una sonrisa burlona y con un toque de fuego en sus ojos.

-Me estás empezando a agradar, niña-dijo Buttercup con una sonrisa.

-Bien, hay que dejarnos de distracciones…-dijo la castaña-¡Cuidado!-dijo, mientras esquivaba junto a la azabache de una posible muerte.

-No lo vi venir-dijo ella.

-¡Bien! ¡Hagamos lo mismo que con Peludito!-dijo Blossom.

Intentaron hacer lo que dijo la pelirroja, pero no pudieron porque cada cierto tiempo, recibían un hachazo que tenían que esquivar por lo que perdían el ritmo.

-Bien, ¿Quiénes se ofrecen para distraerlos?-dijo Blossom algo mareada-Aunque…-dijo.

-Yo ofrezco a la chiquilla y a Boomer-dijo Brick.

-Coincidencia, yo iba a ofrecer a Blaze y a Bubbles-dijo Blossom.

-A pesar de que no somos objetos como para que nos ofrezcan así por así, iremos-dijeron los castaños, con lo que se miraron y voltearon la mirada.

-Bien, Bubbles y Boomer vayan por la izquierda, y que Blaze y Violet vayan por el lado contrario-dijo Blossom.

-¡Si!-dijeron los 4, mientras hacían caso a las indicaciones.

-Ustedes 2, que se atrevieron a burlarse de nosotros-dijo Brick refiriéndose a los azabaches, en el momento en el que demos la señal ustedes tienen que arreglárselas para tirarlo hacia nosotros que lo estaremos esperando no pregunten cómo-agregó.

-Bien-dijeron ambos, mientras se iban volando.

-Y ahora, genio, ¿Cómo rayos piensas que vamos a interceptarlo?-preguntó la eplirroja con el ceño fruncido, resaltando la palabra genio.

-Mira rosadita, quiera o no tengo que defender a esta ciudad si quiero que mis hermanos y yo no vayamos a morir de hambre, también comemos ¿Sabes?-dijo Brick con una mirada seria, lo cual sorprendió a la ojirosada.-Además no soy tonto, ya se me ocurrió algo y mejor te lo digo pronto, no hay mucho tiempo-agregó al tiempo en el que observaba cómo los demás ejecutaban lo que ellos les habían ordenado.

.

-Bien, nuestras vidas están dependiendo de esto, así que nada de distracciones-dijo Blaze.

-Si el que está hablando eres tú-le dijo Violet con burla.

-¿Qué parte de que no debemos distraernos no has entendido?-le preguntó Blaze.

-Bien, como ellos atacarán por la derecha, supongo que podríamos dar vueltas en forma de un átomo-dijo Violet, mientras formaba la figura con su soga.

-Creo que la química se te metió al cerebro-dijo con una gotita anime.

-Calla, comunícaselo a Boomer y a Bubbles-dijo Violet.

-Bien-dijo Blaze, mientras sacaba su comunicador.

-¡Baka!¡Cuidado!-le dijo Violet, mientras lo empujaba.(Si se han dado cuenta, tiene muy buenos reflejos y una pisca de agilidad XD)

.

-Bien, ahora hay que pensar una manera en la cual podamos interceptar a ese mounstruo hacia al par de pelirrojos-dijo Buttercup-No puedo creer que te vaya a preguntar esto, pero...¿Alguna idea?

-¡Ey!-se quejó el azabache.

-Repito, ¿Alguna idea?-preguntó la azabache.

-Umm...-dijo el azabache mientras meditaba.

-Bah, no sé por qué se me ocurrió de que tendrías alguna idea-dijo Buttercup.

-¡Ya sé!-dijo Butch-Creo que ya sé que está planeando esa zanahoria y el plan no está nada mal-dijo Butch, mientras asentía-

-Haber si me haces el favor de decirme, porque no quiero morir-dijo la azabache con sarcasmo.

-Como tu diminuto cerebro no tuvo la capacidad para procesarlo te lo explicaré-dijo Butch con burla.

-Ni bien terminemos esto, estarás muerto, aunque dicen que es ilegal-dijo la ojiverde con un aura terrorífica.

.

-Recibí un mensaje de Blaze, dice que tenemos que hacerlo en forma de átomo-dijo Bubbles.

-¿Qué es un átomo?-preguntó Boomer.

-Creo que tenía eta forma-dijo Bubbles, meintras lo dibuhjaba en el aire con su dedo.

-Ah~-dijo Boomer comprendiendo.

-Bien, vamos-dijo Bubbles, mientras comenzaba a volar en la forma indicada, y veía las otras dos estelas moradas hacer lo mismo.

.

-Nada mal rojito, creía que no podías pensar-dijo Blossom con burla.

-Que nunca haya ido a la escuela no quiere decir que no sea listo, además eso es simple lógica-dijo Brick.

-Bien, en todo caso hay que ir preparando todo-dijo la pelirroja, mientras se alejaba al lado contrario.

-Todo está yendo de acuerdo al plan-dijo Brick, mientras veía cómo las estelas moradas y celestes/azules se enlazaban alrededor del toro, quien daba hachazos al aire sin rumbo alguno.

.

-¡A la cuenta de 3 lo dejamos de hacer!-gritó Violet.

-¡Bien!-gritaron los demás.

-¡1!-contó Bubbles.

-¡2!-siguió Boomer.

-¡3!-contó Blaze.

-¡Ahora!-dijo Violet, con lo que todos dejaron de volar alrededor del toro y volaron a distintas direcciones.

-Maldita sea, no puedo enfocar mi vista-dijo, mientras volteaba desesperadaente la vista.

-¡Nos toca a nosotros!-dijeron lo azabaches.

-¡Melodías ensordecedoras!(Bien saben que paran creando ataques, lo primero que se le viene a la mente XD)-dijo Butch, meintras tocaba la flauta, y dejaba sordo al pobre-

-¡Martillo Destructor!-dijo Buttercup, mientras enviaba al mounstruo hacia Blossom quien lo esperaba con su yo-yo, con el cual lo envolvió y lo envió hacia Brick, quien lo envolvió en su boomerang y lo lanzó, con lo cual el pobre toro giró y giró, hasta que el boomerang se zafó de su cuerpo y prácticamente lo lanzó hasta el infinito y más allá.

-Y aquí estás-dijo Brick, mientras sostenía su boomerang.

-Pobrecito, dio muchas vueltas-dijo Bubbles.

-Eso ya no importa, lo importante es que nadie salió lastimado, claro, a excepción suya-dijo Blossom con una gotita anime-Bien, lo mejor será volver.-agregó.

-¿Por qué?~~~-se quejaron los ex-villanos y la azabache

-Porque sí, y porque sino nos van a castigar-dijo Blossom.

-Es cierto chicos-dijo Bubbles.

-Bien~~-dijeron resignados-

* * *

-¡OH!Hasta que despertaste-dijo Natsuki, viendo como el azabache abría los ojos.

-No sé ni por qué te preocupas tanto, le ha pasado cosas peores y sigue vivo...-dijo Hikari.

-Corrrección, tú me hiciste cosas peores-dijo el ojiazul con una mirada acusadora.

-Y tú me lo devolvías así que no fastidies-dijo Hikari.

-Cierto-dijo el azabache, mientras se sentaba.

-Te dije que no éramos los únicos que luchábamos tipo Smackdown-dijo Yuki, dirigiéndose a Hiroto.

-Consistía en jugar Mario Kart 64-dijo él con una gotita anime

-Yo lo llamo "Amor Fraternal Entre Primos", es decir, AFEP-dijo Yuki-

-Eso no tienen sentido-dijo él con una gotita anime-

-No logro comprender cómo sigo viva-dijo Natsuki con una gotita anime.

-¿Mario Kart 64?-dijo el azabache con un brillo en sus ojos, mientras se paraba rápidamente.

-¿Y a este qué le pasa?-preguntó Yuki.

-Es que este ser que se hace llamar mi hermano es campeón regional de Mario Kart 64, Smash Bros, Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3...-empezó a decir Hikari.

.Cuando terminó de decir todos los juegos.

-Y Street Figther-terminó de decir Hikari.

-Eso si es ser gamer-dijo Yuki con gotita anime.

-Y hasta ahora NADIE, absolutamente NADIE ha logrado vencerlo-dijo Hikari para después suspirar.

-¡¿NADIE?!-dijeron los castaños al unisono.

-Exacto-dijo el chico con orgullo.

-Kaito Nakatsumi no presumas-dijo Hikari con una mirada terrorífica.

-Claro, yo quiero verme cool y viene mi hermana menor y me hace quedar mal-dijo Kaito con un puchero.

-¿Y Natsuki?-preguntó Yuki.

-Se aburrió y se fue-dijo Hiroto.

-Ah, cierto a ella no le va bien lo de los juegos-dijo Yuki.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal unas partiditas?-preguntó Kaito.

-Bien, pero antes debo despedirme-dijo Yuki-Aquí están las notas de autora.

KtaMiauXD: Pos ya ves que aquí está, y lo del novio de Yuki no sé si ponerlo ya sabes por qué, así que todavía tengo que arreglar cuentas con Doña Inspiración que no es de ayuda que digamos ¬.¬*, pero bueno, ojalá este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

Sayonara~

¿Reviews?


	9. ¡Conviviendo en el laboratorio!

**New Aventures**

 **Cap 9: ¡Conviviendo en el laboratorio!**

-Holis-saluda Yuki-

-¿Acaso no te olvidas de algo?-le pregunta Natsuki

-Si si lo sé-dijo Yuki.

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunta Kaito.

-Hikari, en verdad tu hermano es desesperante-le dice Yuki con una gotita anime y con un tic en ojos derecho.

-No me vas a creer, pero este tonto es un maldito genio-dice Hikari mientras suspira.

-¿Eh?¿Acaso te refieres a los videojuegos?-le pregunta Hiroto.

-Nop-

-¿Entonces?-le pregunta Yuki.

-Este inconcluso siempre fue un aluno sobresaliente-dice Hikari, mientras señalaba a su hermano.

-No me lo creo-dice Yuki.

-Pues créetelo-dice Hikari.

-Bueno bueno, comencemos con este fic.

-Oye, todavía te falta...-la pelirroja es interrumpida porque Yuki presionó un botón.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción

-HOLA- gritando

-(N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora, quizás vaya sin el N/A, es que a veces me da flojera flojeritis crónica...aguda XD)

Nota 1: Es una supuesta continuación.

Nota 2: Kuriko, Ken y todo su salón de clases y el niño que entrenaba Kaoru(no recuerdo su nombre XD)tienen 11, con lo que ya no son tan enanos, pero las chicas siguen teniendo 13(puedo hacer lo que quiera aquí jeje)

Disclamer: Me descargo de toda responsabilidad que corresponde a las propiedades de anime y personajes de las D! PPGZ.

* * *

-Bah, esto de la escuela es muy cansado-dijo Hikari, mientras volvía al laboratorio junto a los demás, a excepción de la presencia de Hiroto, porque se había llevado a a rastras a Yuki.

-Ni lo digas-dijo Makoto.

-Y todo por comida decente-dijo Hotaru.

-Oigan, ¿No creen que ese mono vendrá a buscarnos?-dijo Kojiro.

-Quién sabe-dijo Hikari(Los 4 están apartados de las chicas y Ken, que están delante suyo)

-Y tampoco importa, después de todo no tenía importancia en nuestras vidas, claro, omitiendo que nos creó-dijo Makoto.

-Es cierto-dijo Hotaru.

.

-Chicas, creo que no se lo tomaron de lo mejor lo de la escuela-dijo Momoko.

-Pero Hiroto nos dijo que Hikari pudo responder una pregunta correctamente-dijo Miyako-

-Yo fui testigo-dijo Ken.

-Bueno, sabemos que es contraparte de Hiroto, así que eso sería normal, creo yo-dijo Kaoru.

-Es cierto-dijo Miyako.

-Aún recuerdo cuando Hiroto hizo eso por primera vez-dijo Ken con una gotita anime.

-Da miedo-dijo Kaoru.

-Chicas, ya llegamos-dijo Momoko.

-Por fin~~-dijeron los otro, excepto Hikari.

-Trío de exagerados-dijo ella-Quien llega primero tiene el turno de la computadora-dijo, mientras comenzaba a correr.

-¡Chiquilla, ven para acá!-gritaron los 3, mientras corrían tras ella.

-¡Cuando me alcancen tortugas!¡SIN OFENDER HOTARU, CREO QUE ERES EL ÚNICO QUE ME HACE COMPETENCIA ASÍ QUE NO ME DECEPCIONES!-gritó.

-Pensaba que estaban cansados-dijo Momoko.

-¿Y Kaoru?-preguntó Miyako.

-¿Eh?-dijo Ken confundido.

-Allí está-dijo Momoko, mientras señalaba a Kaoru que peleaba con Kojiro, sabrá Dios por qué.

-No quiero morir, así que entraré al laboratorio-dijo Ken, mientras caminaba hacia el laboratorio.

-Te acompaño, considerando que son contrapartes, y conociendo la actitud de Kaoru, esto no va a salir bien-dijo Momoko.

-Los sigo-dijo Miyako, mientras iba con los dos chicos.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que yo voy a usar la tele!-le gritó Kaoru al azabache.

-¡Que no! ¡Tú puedes verla en tu casa!-le gritó Kojiro.

-¡Hasta que llegue a mi casa, la lucha libre ya habrá acabado!-le gritó la azabache.

-Un momento, ¿Vas a ver la lucha libre?-dijo Kojiro confundido.

-Si, ¿Algún problema?-le preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

-Yo iba a ver la lucha libre-dijo él, mientras se señalaba así mismo.

-Bueno, si queremos verla, tenemos que llegar antes que Momoko que va a ver su maratón de Galactiman-dijo Kaoru.

-¡¿Entonces qué esperas, mujer?!-le preguntó Kojiro, mientras la arrastraba hacia el laboratorio.

-¡Ey!¡¿Quién te dio permiso de arrastrarme?!-le preguntó Kaoru levemente sonrojada.

-¡¿Quieres llegar antes que la del moño gigante?!-le preguntó.

-Demonios-dijo Kaoru, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por su contraparte.

.

-¡RAYOS!-se quejó Momoko en forma chibi al ver que los azabaches habían llegado antes que ella.

-Oh, había olvidado que asesinaron a la pobre consola-dijo Hikari con lágrimas cómicas.

-Que en paz descanse-dijeron el pelirrojo y el rubio.

-¿Y el Profesor?-preguntó Ken a Poochie.

-Fue a comprar cosas wan-dijo el perrito mecánico(Kawaii! *o* XD)

-Bueno, como no hay consola, me llevaré Hikari para probarle algunos vestidos-dijo Miyako, mientras tomaba a la castaña del brazo.

-¡Espera! ¡¿QUÉ?!-dijo la castaña, mientras se zafaba del agarre de la rubia.

-Por favor~-dijo Miyako, mientras ponía carita de perrito abandonado.

-No caerá-dijo Hotaru.

-¡NO!-le dijo Hikari.

-Wow, pudo soportar la carita de cordero de Miyako, eso si es tener fuerza de voluntad-dijo Momoko.

-Wan, sorprendente wan-dijo Poochie.

-Alguna vez lo intenté, y siempre la respuesta era la misma...NO-dijo Hotaru.

-Lo que me faltaba, otra difícil-dijo Miyako con lágrimas cómicas-Como si no me bastara batallar contra Kaoru.

-¡Oh, casi lo olvido!Aún puedo usar la pantalla que usa el Profesor para visualizarnos-dice Momoko.

-Oye, esa pantalla no es para ver programas-dice Ken.

-Sabes que el profesor nos da permiso para usarla-le dijo Momoko, mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Ya que, ni siquiera sé por qué me esfuerzo, si estas chicas siempre terminan saliéndose con la suya-dijo Ken, mientras se iba a su cuarto junto a Poochie.

-¡YAY!¡Galactiman!-celebró Momoko.

-¿Qué es eso?-le preguntó Makoto curioso, mientras veía el _opening_ del programa, que estaba viendo su contraparte y había llamado su atención-

-¡Es el mejor programa del mundo!-respondió Momoko con estrellitas en sus ojos-

-¿Eh?-dijo él confundido.

-Tienes que verlo-le dijo ella emocionada, mientras le jalaba el brazo, para que se sentara junto a ella.

-¿Eh?-dijo confundido, sorprendido y sonrojado por la acción de su contraparte.

-¿Y ahora que hago?-se preguntó a si misma Hikari.

-Bueno, todavía tengo que hacerte más ropa-le dijo Miyako-

-¿Eh?-dijo Hikari confundida.

-Esa ropa que llevas no me convence, así que haré otra-dijo Miyako emocionada

-Está bien, sólo porque esta ropa es un poco apretada.

-¡YAY!-celebró Miyako.

-Siento que mi muerte se acerca-dijo Hikari, mientras era llevada por Miyako.

-¿Y qué haré yo por el momento?-se preguntó Boomer a si mismo-¿Y esto?-dijo confundido, mientras veía unas hojas y lápices-Puede servirme-dijo, mientras comenzaba a dibujar el rostro de una persona que acababa de salir de la habitación...

-¡Buena papá!-gritó Kaoru tan emocionada que ni cuenta se dio de lo que dijo, pero cuando se percató, se tapó la boca, había quedado en que nadie más lo sabría y mucho menos su contraparte.

-¿Papá?-dijo Kojiro confundido.-

-Em...esto...-dijo Kaoru nerviosa.

-¿Tokio Matsubara es tu papá?-en eso se percata de su apellido.

-Si-dice resignada, ya lo había dicho ¿Qué podía decir en su defensa?

Hubo un pequeño silencio, hasta que Kojiro comenzó a zarandear a Kaoru.

-No es posible, es mi ídolo, nunca me pierdo sus luchas, es de los mejores, he tenido que mandar a volar a mis hermanos para poder ver sus peleas, dime que algún día lo voy a conocer-dijo rápidamente y emocionado.

-Para empezar, deja de agitarme, que no soy una soda, y si lo fuera, no se sacuden las sodas-dijo Kaoru

-¿Eh?-dijo Kojiro, para después parar y percatarse que efectivamente estaba zarandeando a Kaoru, con lo que se sonrojó por su acción-Ni que quisiera tocarte más tiempo.

-Eso no dicen tus manos-dice Kaoru burlona, ya que, las manos de Kojiro seguían sobre sus hombros.

-Hump-dijo él mientras quitaba sus manos y volteaba la mirada-¿Y...?¿Algún día podré conocer al Gran Tokio Matsubara?-le preguntó, mientras la miraba sin voltear la cabeza.

-Bien, algún día-dijo Kaoru- _"Un momento, debí haberle dicho que NO así sin más"_ -pensó ella.

-¡Si!-celebró Kojiro.

-Aún puedo arrepentirme-dce Kaoru.

-¡Ya llegué!~-canturreó el profesor, y se sorprendió al ver que el lugar no estaba hecho pedazos.

A los 2 chicos les salió una gotita anime por la actitud del profesor.

-Bueno, chicos, necesito investigar más sobre sus cinturones-dice el profesor-El cinturón de su hermana lo investigaré después, lo suyo es lo principal, pues aún necesito aumentarles algunas cosas.

-Bien-dice Kojiro, mientras le daba su cinturón.

-Tome-le dice Makoto.

Hotaru, sin embargo no dijo nada, porque estaba muy concentrado en su dibujo.

-Em...¿Hotaru?-le preguntó el profesor.

-Si tome-dijo desinteresado, mientras se quitaba el cinturón y continuaba dibujando.

-¿Bien?-dijo confundido el profesor.

-¡¿ACASO CREES QUE ME VOY A PONER ESO?!-se escuchó el grito de Hikari.

-¡Por favor, no es tan malo!-se escuchó la voz de Miyako.

-¡No usaré ese vestido!¡Los vestidos son incómodos!-gritó Hikari.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-le dijo Miyako.-¡Apuesto a que nunca has usado uno en tu vida!-

-¡Y no lo pienso hacer!

-¡Eres igual de terca que Kaoru!¡Pero yo pude hacerla entrar en un vestido!¡Con mucho esfuerzo, pero pude, así que el reto se me presenta de nuevo y no me rendiré!-dijo ella con brillitos.

-Ni que me lo recuerde-dijo Kaoru sonrojada, mientras se daba una palmada a la frente.

-¡Pero si te veías muy bonita!-le dijo Miyako apareciendo de la nada frente a ella.

-¡Waaa!¡No hagas eso Miyako!-le gritó Kaoru.

-Bien, pero si quieres le pedimos su opinión a Kojiro, aquí tengo una foto-dijo Miyako, mientras sacaba una foto.

-¿CUÁNDO RAYOS SACASTE ES FOTO?-le preguntó Kaoru, mientras le quitaba la foto.

-Pues no podía perderme esa oportunidad-dijo Miyako-Además la edición de fotos es mágica ¿Sabías?-le dijo Miyako, mientras le quitaba la foto.

Empezaron a pelearse por la foto, hasta que la foto cayó a los pies del azabache quien veía confundido la escena-

-¿Eh?-dijo confundido, mientras levantaba la foto y la miraba.

Era Kaoru con su vestido verde y su cabello lacio, estaba sonrojada jugando con sus dedos, al parecer, aún reuniendo valor para salir a la calle así vestida.(Algo imaginario)

- _"¿Esta es Kaoru?"_ -pensó el azabache, viendo sonrojado la foto de su contraparte- _"Se ve tan tierna...y tan bonita sonro...UN MOMENTO, ALTO EL MUNDO, ¿QUÉ HAGO YO, BUTCH, KOJIRO, LO QUE SEA, PENSANDO EN CURSILERÍAS COMO ESAS?Y ESPECIALMENTE SI SE TRATA DE MI CONTRAPARTE"_ -pensó desesperado y sonrojado.

-¡Dame eso!-le gritó Kaoru, mientras le quitaba la foto-Más te vale no haberla visto-le advirtió.

-¿Y para que querría verte yo en falda?-le mintió Kojiro, mientras volteaba la mirada intentando ocultar su sonrojo.(No puedo hacer que sea coqueto o bromista en esa clase de cosas, recuerden que aún tiene el pensamiento que las chicas tienen piojos ¬o¬)

-Oye, ni que la fuera a colgar a _Facebook_ -dijo Miyako(Se me ocurrió poner eso XD)

-Es para prevenir-dijo Kaoru, mientras rompía la foto.

-¡NOOOO!-gritó Miyako-Bueno, ya que-dijo tranquila- _"Tengo más copias jeje"_ -pensó divertida, cuando se percató de Hotaru.

El rubio se encontraba terminando de hacer los últimos detalles de su dibujo, cuando, de repente, sintió la presencia de la ojiazul.

-Qué bien dibujas-le halagó-Es igual a Hikari.

-G-Gracias-tartamudeó Hotaru levemente sonrojado, por el halago de su contraparte y por otra razón, mientras procuraba ocultar la otra hoja, lo cual pasó desapercibido por la rubia.

-¡Miyako!¡Devuélveme mi ropa normal!-le gritó Hikari-¡Me dejaste con este vestido puesto!-agregó

-¿Eh?-dijo Miyako confundida, mientras veía que, efectivamente, la ropa de Hikari estaba por toda la sala, pues había sido una de las consecuencias de la pelea con Kaoru por la foto- _"Aunque podría usarlo para que salga con ese lindo vestido"-_

 _-_ ¿Miyako?-le preguntó ella, al no escuchar respuesta-¡Miyako!-le gritó desesperada.

El timbre sonó y Ken salió.

-Yo voy~-dijo.

-¡Miyako!¡No me hagas esto!-le gritó Hikari.

Sin embargo la rubia no respondía.

-¡Demonios!¡Si no me vas a contestar, bajaré yo!-dijo Hikari, mientras entraba a la habitación en la que se encontraban todos.

-Hola-saludó Hiroto algo cansado.

-Hola-saludó Miyako-

-Hola, un momento, ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Kaoru.

-El profesor me dijo que llamara a Hiroto para que hagan un entrenamiento-explicó Ken.

-¡Miyako!¡¿Dónde está mi ropa?!-preguntó la castaña enfada.

En eso, todos se percataron que Hikari estaba en un vestido morado simple que tenía una cinta en la cintura(me vale la rebundancia XD) de color negro, algo que no imaginaban, pues ella había mostrado una actitud negativa ante la "ropa incómoda", es decir, las faldas cortas o vestidos.

Tres puntitos suspensivos aparecieron sobre la cabeza de todos, e incluso sobre las de Momoko y Makoto que estaban muy concentrados en su programa.

Hikari se puso muy roja, cogió su ropa rápidamente y se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto.

 _click_

-Bueno, al menos pude tomarle una foto-dijo Miyako sonriente.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-pregunta Ken confundido.

-Ni la menor idea-dice Hiroto con un pequeñísimo rubor por haber visto con vestido a su contraparte, ya que, esa mañana, la había visto con un short negro y una chompa holgada morada.

-¿Por qué se habrá ido corriendo?Si se veía tan~bonita-dijo Momoko.

-No sé-dijo Miyako.

Sólo se oyeron los suspiros de los Rowdy.

-¿Eh?-dijeron confundidas las dos.

-Lo que pasa es que Vio...digo...Hikari siempre detestó las faldas cortas-explicó Hotaru.

-O mejor dicho "las ropas incómodas"-dijo Makoto.

-Ya que, no le permitían correr bien-agregó Kojiro.

-Bueno, cualquiera estaría así de asustada de usar falda entre ustedes-dijo Kaoru burlona-Aunque, la comprendo, las faldas son incómodas-agregó ella.

-Oigan, Ken me llamó, diciéndome que haríamos un entrenamiento-dijo Hiroto.

-Es cierto, el Profesor quiere que practiquen, pues las fuerzas que se acercan se están volviendo más poderosas-dijo Ken.

-El profesor tiene nuestros cinturones-dijeron los chicos.

-Hablando de eso, aquí están-dijo el profesor, mientras entraba a la habitación.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!¡NOS PERDIMOS LA PARTE MÁS INTERESANTE!-gritaron ambos pelirrojos dramáticamente(Son los rojos ¿Qué esperaban?XD)

Todos se cayeron estilo anime por lo dramáticos que habían sido los pelirrojos.

-¡Miyako!¡Nunca más me vuelvas a hacer eso! ¿Entendiste?-le dijo Hikari con su ropa normal sin estar ya tan furiosa.

-Bien, pero no fue mi intención molestarte ¿Me perdonas?-insertar carita de corderito.

-Te diría que no, pero no quiero meterme en otro lío-dijo Hikari, ya resignada.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor sería ir a practicar-dijo el profesor-Por cierto, Hikari, necesito que me des tu cinturón después del entrenamiento.

-Y...¿Vamos a entrenar afuera?-preguntó Kojiro.

-No, creé una habitación especial para eso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo libre tiene?-le preguntaron todos con una gotita anime.

.

-¿No cree que es el momento más adecuado para atacar?

-¿Acaso no has visto cómo quedó uno de nuestros mejores guerreros?

-Esos chicos...están aumentando sus poderes, dudo que alguien de nuestro ejército logre derrotarlos, y no podemos perder tiempo.

-Tengo un plan-dice-¿Qué tal que, si en vez de que peleen contra nosotros, peleen entre ellos?

-Es una buena idea, considerando, además que se llevan muy mal.

-Pero hay que hacerlo pronto, en sus corazones se están formando nuevos sentimientos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Se están comenzando a hacer amigos, y si queremos hacer nuestro plan realidad, debemos hacerlo mientras se lleven mal.

-De hecho no, mientras más cercanos sean, más les dolerá la traición-dijo, mientras se tornaba como una figura femenina, aparentaba tener 27 años, tenía el cabello rojo como la sangre y los ojos azules.

-Qué sádica eres Mei-le dijo la otra voz, mientras se transformaba en otra mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y de tono rojizo y ojos celestes(¿Cuándo especifiqué que eran hombres XD?)

-Gracias Miu(Como ven, no tengo imaginación)-dijo Mei.

-Tendremos que dejar que transcurra un pequeño lapso de tiempo-dice Miu.

-Si-

-Pero,,,-dicen al unisono-No fallaremos como tú...-dijeron mientras mencionaban el nombre de aquel ser.

* * *

-Bueno bueno, pero no es como para amenazarme, sabes que igual lo voy a hacer-dice Yuki.

-Pues házlo-le dice Natsuki.

-Bueno, la autora quiere pedir disculpas pr tardarse tanto.

 _Odio que me eches toda la culpa-_

-¿Quién escribe aquí?-le dice Yuki.

-Si, ¿Quién hace nuestras vidas miserables?-dicen los otros castaños.

 _Buen punto XD_

-¡WAAAA!¡Hikari!¡El mando!-gritó Kaito con lágrimas cómicas.

-Debe ser una broma-dice Natsuki.

-No, mira-dice Kaito.

-Habrá que hacerle su honorable funeral-dice Hiroto.

 _No se preocupen yo lo repararé con tan sólo escribirlo n.n_

-Buen, allí abajo están las acostumbradas notas de autora.

KtaMiauXD: Sip, como dije en mi otro fic, representa a mi hermano que es un MALDITO GENIO en matemáticas y es un gamer DEMASIADO bueno, WAAAAAAAA como lo odio, pero ya que XD, aquí te dejo este cap que espero que te haya gustado.-

¿Reviews?

Sayonara~~


	10. ¡Entrenamiento!

**New Aventures**

 **Cap 10: ¡Entrenamiento!**

-¡Holi! Sé que querrán matar a la autora-aparece una flecha señalándola.

 _¿Qué parte de que tú me representas a mi no has entendido hasta ahora? ¬¬*_

-¡Pero tienes la oportunidad de disculparte!-le gritó Yuki.

 _¡En serio que eres irritante!_

-Pues mira que me basaste en ti-le dice Yuki burlona.

-¿Por qué siento que esto se pone feo?-pregunta Kaito.

-Hiroto-dice Natsuki viendo al castaño.

-Si-asiente Hiroto-Código de defensa 1.3-dice como soldado, mientras se esconde junto a Natsuki detrás de muchos sacos(Como esos de las guerras ewe)

-¿Eh?-dicen confundidos los hermanos.

-Ustedes también vengan si no quieren morir-les dice Natsuki.

-¿Bueno?-dicen confundidos-¡Ahhh!-gritan al ser arrastrados por la pelirroja.

-¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!-preguntan los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Cuando la autora se enfada con Yuki toma una forma humana para así poder hablar con ella seriamente-explica Natsuki.

-¿Eh? ¿Yuki no es ella?-pregunta Hikari.

-Bueno, según tengo entendido, tú y Yuki representan a la autora-dice Natsuki.

-Explícate mejor-le pide Kaito.

-Me refiero a que Yuki representa a su parte loca e hiperactiva, mientras que Hikari representa su lado medio tsundere, es decir, su lado un poco más burlón y sarcástico, raro pero cierto-vuelve a explicar la ojiverde.

-Eso..¿Quiere decir que va a aparecer una rara combinación mía y de Yuki?-pregunta Hikari.

-Si-asiente Hiroto-

-Mejor empecemos, mientras ellas van discutiendo, aunque no va a tardar en explotar-dice Natsuki apretando un botón.

 **ACLARACIONES :**

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción

-HOLA- gritando

-(N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora, quizás vaya sin el N/A, es que a veces me da flojera flojeritis crónica...aguda XD)

Nota 1: Es una supuesta continuación.

Nota 2: Kuriko, Ken y todo su salón de clases y el niño que entrenaba Kaoru(no recuerdo su nombre XD)tienen 11, con lo que ya no son tan enanos, pero las chicas siguen teniendo 13(puedo hacer lo que quiera aquí jeje)

Disclamer: Me descargo de toda responsabilidad que corresponde a las propiedades de anime y personajes de las D! PPGZ.

* * *

El Profesor los guió a una gran habitación de paredes de metal, pero que tenía un pequeño vidrio, del cual se podía observar sus acciones, allí se encontraba el profesor que analizaba sus movimientos-

-Bien, pueden comenzar, pero creo que lo mejor para que se sientan más cómodos es que se den la mano-se escuchó la voz del Profesor por el megáfono, quien después se tapó lo oídos.-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron los 8 espantados-¡NO HAREMOS ESO!-gritaron.

Introducir- I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU ~ Paz Veliz

-Háganlo, tienen que llevarse bien si quieren ser compañeros-dijo el Profesor.

-Bien-dijeron a regañadientes, mientras le daban la mano a su contraparte, con lo que se sonrojaron levemente.

- _"Su mano es tan tibia..."_ -pensaron las chicas.

- _"Su mano es tan suave..."_ -pensaron los chicos.

Se dieron cuenta de sus pensamientos y gritaron.

-¡BIEN!¿¡CONTENTO!?-le preguntaron al Profesor tenuemente sonrojados, quien se asustó.(Si preguntan por Miyako, hasta ella gritó, ¿Quién no gritaría si tiene que ser amiga de quien le subió la falda y le robó la ropa ewe?)

-Sólo dije que se dieran la mano-dijo el Profesor, aún nervioso-

-Pues ya lo hicimos-dijeron, mientras se soltaban.

-Bueno, chicos, hagan lo suyo-dijo el Profesor-

-¡Bien!-dijeron los 8-

-Y vaya cada uno con su respectiva contraparte.

-¡No es posible!-dijeron al unisono.

-Sólo háganlo-ordenó el Profesor- _"Quiero ver que clase de desempeño realizan los poderes de los chicos...los rayos negros son muy diferentes a los blancos, efectivamente...yo creía que llenaban de maldad al ser que rodeaban, pero...me equivocaba"-_ pensó el Profesor- _"Y Violet y Blaze son otra hsitoria, sus partículas están modificadas de distinta manera"_

-Bien~-dijeron todos resignados.

 **.Con los rojos.**

-Bueno, para empezar la transformación-indicó Momoko, mientras posaba su dedo índice sobre su cinturón.

-¿Así?-preguntó Makoto confundido.

-Si, y lo presionas-dijo Momoko.

-¡Hyper Blossom!-se transformó-Bien, ahora tú.

-¡Hard Brick!-

-Ahora las armas-dijo Blossom, mientras hacía aparecer su yo-yo-supongo que ya sabes eso...¿No?

-Claro-dijo Brick, mientras movía frenéticamente la mano sin éxito alguno.

-Creo que no-dijo Blossom con una gotita anime-¿Cómo lo hacías antes?-le preguntó.

-Sólo lo hacía y ya-explicó Brick.

-Bueno, tienes que pensar a quien o quienes quieres proteger-dijo Blossom-Cierra los ojos-le indicó.

-Bien-dijo Brick, mientras obedecía-

-Ahora piensa, ¿A quiénes quieres proteger?-le preguntó Blossom-Piensa en tus hermanos...

 _-"Lo siento...pienso en ¿4 personas? ¿Eh?"_ -pensó Brick confundido.

-Bien, ¡Lo estás haciendo!-lo animó Blossom, al ver que la mano de su contraparte brillaba-¡Lo hiciste!-dijo, al ver el boomerang de nuevo en su mano.

-Vaya, lo hice-dijo Brick, viendo el boomerang.

 **.Con los verdes.**

-Bueno, para empezar la transformación-dijo Kaoru, mientras apretaba su cinturón.

-¡Powered Buttercup!-se transformó-Ahora tú.

-¡Strong Butch!-

-Bien, me ahorraste trabajo, ahora el arma, mi parte favorita-dijo Buttercup con una sonrisa, mientras su martillo aparecía en su mano.

-Eso es fácil-dijo Butch, mientras movía el brazo sin éxito alguno.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te olvidaste?-le preguntó la azabache con burla.

-Calla-le dijo Butch.

-Nadie me calla-dijo Buttercup con el ceño fruncido, mientras lo atacaba y veía como Butch lo esquivaba-Esta no fallo-dijo, mientras le daba otro golpe.

-Chicos, no peleen-se escuchó la voz del profesor.

-¡Melodía protectora!-gritó Butch, mientras tocaba su flauta y una barrera de protección se ponía frente a sí.

-¡Rayos!-se quejó Buttercup, porque la barrera le había devuelto el golpe.

-Wow, lo logré-dijo Butch.

-Bien por ti-dijo la azabache sobándose la cabeza, mientras se levantaba-Pero como dudo que puedas volver a hacerlo, tienes que pensar en aquellos que te animan a ser más fuerte-dijo la azabache, mientras volteaba la mirada.

-Qué cursi resultaste ser-dijo Butch burlón.

-¡Cállate!-le dijo ella ruborizada.

-Hump-dijo el azabache, mientras volteaba la mirada y cerraba los ojos, para su sorpresa, pensó en 4 personas.

 **.Con los azules.**

-Bueno Hotaru, vamos a proceder a transformarnos-dijo Miyako mientras hacía lo mismo que sus compañeras con sus contrapartes.

-Bien-dijo Hotaru, mientras lo presionaba.

-¡Rolling Bubbles!-

-¡Explosive Boomer!-

-Bien, ahora vamos a aparecer el arma-explicó Miyako, mientras su arma aparecía-Vamos, hazlo-le dijo.

-Bien-dijo Boomer, mientras estiraba su brazo en intentos de aparecer su bate-¿Eh?-dijo confundido en forma chibi.

-¿No puedes?-le preguntó Bubbles.

-Al parecer no-dijo Boomer con un aura oscura.

-Bueno, ponte a pensar a quienes quieres ayudar y darles su apoyo-le dijo Bubbles amablemente.

-Pues...-dijo Boomer confundido.

-Vamos, cierra los ojos-le dijo ella con una linda sonrisa.

-B-Bien-se sonrojó, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil sentimentalmente?-

-¿Sabes?Yo pienso eso, porque sé que a pesar de que soy muy débil, mis amigas siempre aceptarán mi ayuda, además, ayudar a quienes quiero, me hace muy feliz-escuchó la voz de la rubia.

En la mano de Boomer apareció un brillo que tomó la forma de su bate.

-¡Lo lograste!-dijo Bubbles, mientras aplaudía levemente.

-¿Lo logré? ¡Lo logré!-dijo alegre.

 **.Con los morados.(Hikari e Hiroto:¡Ey!)**

-Si quieres acaar con esto de una vez, transfórmate.

-Ay, no me digas que tengo que estar con esa tonta falda casi todos los días de mi vida-se quejó la castaña.

-No te quejes, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho esa ropa.

-Yo me sentiría feliz si usara lo que usas-dijo ella, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojó-N-no me refiero a eso, sino que...me refiero al estilo, se ve que la ropa que usan tú y mis hermanos es más cómoda-dijo rápidamente.

-Sólo transformémonos ¿Si?-dijo Hiroto sonrojado.

-Mientras más rápido, mejor-

-¡Fast Blaze!-

-¡Violet Thunder!-

-Aún me preguntó por qué tu nombre no comienza con "B"-dijo el castaño confundido.

-No me preguntes, yo qué voy a saber-dijo Violet con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, ahora el arma, aunque creo que tus hermanos y tú ya dominaron eso-dijo Blaze, mientras hacía que apareciera su bolero en su mano.

-Por supuesto-dijo ella con arrogancia-

-Pues hazlo-le dijo él.

-Hump-dijo ella, mientras agitaba su mano-¿Eh?-dijo confundida.

-¿No que si?-le preguntó burlón.

-Cállate-le dijo ella sonrojada de la furia.

-Vaya, no puedes-agregó burlón-Tendré que enseñarte.

-Hump-se cruzó de brazos.

-Así no lograrás nada, así que deja de hacer eso-le dijo Blaze.

-Bien, dime de una vez como lo hago y veré si tomo el consejo en serio-dijo Violet, volteando la mirada.

-Bueno como lo explico-dijo Blaze, mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice-Pues...-

-¿Pues...?-dijo ella confundida.

-Las chicas me dijeron sus supuestos "secretos", me dijeron que no podía copiarme, aunque como eres mi contraparte quizás funcione-dijo Blaze.

-¡Habla de una vez!-le gritó impaciente.

-Bueno, pues...piensa en la fuerza que quieres obtener para proteger a tus seres queridos-dijo rápidamente levemente sonrojado por lo cursi que había sonado.

-¿La fuerza que quiero obtener para proteger a mis seres queridos?-preguntó ella.

-Si, suena ridículo, pero a mi me funciona...-dijo él, volteando la mirada.

-Bueno, peor es nada-dijo ella, mientras cerraba los ojos y visualizaba a ¿7 personas? Eso era raro, que ella supiese, sólo había "querido en serio" a 3 personas, sus hermanos, 3 de ellas eran castañas, y la otra era pelirroja, una de las castañas y la pelirroja se le acercaron peligrosamente y le dijeron algo:

-Vaya pequeña~pudiste sentir nuestras presencias, y ahora tienes el poder de hablarnos, lo intentamos con tus "hermanitos", pero...no son lo suficientemente fuertes-dijo la castaña.

-Disfruta de estos momentos, porque llegará la perdición-dijo la pelirroja-Especialmente para ti, al principio te queríamos fuera del camino, pero...

-Te necesitamos, nos vemos luego~~~-canturrearon al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oye!-escuchó el grito de Blaze.

-E-Ellas-tartamudeó antes de desmayarse, pero fue sostenida por su contraparte.

-¿Eh?-dijeron las chicas confundidas.

-¡Violet!-gritaron los Rowdy, mientras corrían preocupados hacia ella.

-¿Qué le pasó?-le preguntó violentamente Butch.

-Yo no le hice nada-dijo Blaze.

-Chicos, vengan-les indicó el profesor preocupado.

-Yo la llevo-dijo Brick, mientras sostenía a la castaña.

-Bien-dijo Blaze.

.

-¿D-Dónde estoy?-dijo la castaña mientras abría los ojos, se encontraba en una camilla, en la misma en la que la habían puesto cuando entró por primera vez al laboratorio.

Escuchó muchos suspiros de alivio.

-¿Puedes explicar qué te pasó?-le preguntó Hotaru.

-No lo sé, sólo recuerdo a dos mujeres-dijo Hikari, mientras se sentaba en la cama-Una era pelirroja y la otra castaña, ambas tenían os ojos azules.

-¿Dos mujeres?-dijeron todos confundidos.

-No puede ser posible-dijo el profesor sorprendido.

-¿Profesor pasa algo?-le pregunta Ken preocupado.

-Pues...-intentó decir el Profesor-Chicos, nesecito explicarles algo que encontré al investigar su anatomía y sus cinturones.

-¿Eh?-dijeron confundidos.

* * *

-¡WAAA!-se quejaron los 4.

-¿Está pasando?-pregunta Natsuki.

-¡Pues si!-dice Hiroto.

-¿Por qué hay tanta luz?-pregunta Kaito.

En eso, la luz se va apagando hasta que al fin se va.

-Mis ojitos-se quejaron los 4, mientras se frotaban-

-¿Con qué te atreves a retarme?-le pregunta arrogantemente una chica de cabello castaño muy oscuro y ojos de color celeste(que quede claro, yo no tengo los ojos celestes, me gusta ese color de ojos ewe), su cabello lo tenía atado en una coleta al lado.

-¿Algún problema?-le pregunta Yuki.

-Pues sí, que ahora soy mayor-dice Kira(Pues sí, ella es Kira, bueno, yo soy Kira, pero bueno, me entienden ¿No? Mi hermano: No, nadie lo hace Yo: Malo )

-¿Y...?-pregunta Yuki.

-Bueno, ya me tienes harta-dice Kira-No puedo quitarte porque sigues siendo una de mis favoritas, así que...te daré un castigo mucho mayor-dice malévolamente.

-¿Eh?-dice Yuki confundida.

Kira se acercó hacia Hikari con una sonrisa y le preguntó:

-¿Recuerdas a Yusuke?-

-Por supuesto-dice Hikari, mientras siente levemente-Quizás sea una de las poca personas en el mundo de cabello castaño y ojos rojos-

-Bueno, pues lo traeré aquí.

-¿QUÉ?-preguntan Kaito y Hikari al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.

-Aquí se los dejo-dice Kira con una sonrisa, mientras desaparece.

-¿Hola? ¿Hikari?-pregunta un chico castaño apareciendo de la nada.

-Ah, si, hola-dice ella con indiferencia, para después sacarle la lengua.

-Sigues siendo igual de tsundere-dice él burlón.

-¡Demonios, que no soy tsundere!-dice ella con una venita.

-Jajaja si claro-dice burlón.

-¡Te voy a matar!-le grita Hikari, mientras le da un zape.

-Aplicaré la técnica del tigre caído(Ranma 1/2 XD)-dice, mientras junto sus manos y dice-Perdón, perdón, perdón-

-Tomaste la desición correcta-dice Hikari, mientras ocultaba su mazo sabrá Dios dónde.

-¡¿POR QUÉ A MI?!-grita desesperada Yuki, para después desmayarse-Conque a eso te referías con peor castigo-murmura.

-Mejor, acabemos con esto ¿Kaito?-pregunta Natsuki.

-Kaito se encontraba sentado en un sillón, fulminando con la mirada a Yusuke.

-¿Hiroto?-pregunta la pelirroja, con la esperanza de que alguien la acompañara.

-Me llevo a Yuki a su cuarto-dice él, con el ceño levemente fruncido, cargó a su prima y se fue de la habitación.

-Bueno-suspiró-Aquí dejo las acostumbradas notas de la autora:

esthefany villeg: Jajaja si, y como ves, para mí la diversión será triple, con el nuevo personaje que agregué XD, y si, para mi es muy divertido fastidiar a mis personajes ewe, y de nada.

KtaMiauXD: Si, es cierto ¬o¬, pero que se le va hacer, y si, digamos que aquí Miyako va a estar un poco más hiperactiva ewe, dado a que va a tener "más víctimas de la moda", jeje, haber si se la ponen fácil.

¿Reviews?

Sayonara~


	11. Revelaciones y¡¿MOJO! ¿Warriors Z?

**New Aventures**

 **Cap 11: Revelaciones y...¡¿MOJO?! ¿Warriors Z?**

-¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen?-saluda Yuki.

-Obviamente leyendo esto-dice Hikari.

-Además sabes que no pueden responderte-dice Hiroto.

Ambos recibieron un buen golpe de una Yuki fastidiada e irritada.

-¡Para eso están los reviews!-les gritó.

-¡NO ES POSIBLE!-gritaron Yusuke y Kaito.

-¿Y ahora qué diablos pasa?-preguntó Yuki.

-¡E-ELLA NOS GANÓ!-tartamudearon.

-Ah, era eso-dijeron como si nada.

-¿¡CÓMO QUE "CONQUE ERA ESO"!?-remedaron la voz de los 3-¡Hikari! ¡¿A ti no te sorprende?!

-Bueno, para empezar, tú siempre fuiste malo jugando-dijo señalando al castaño, quien la miró indignado-y con respecto a ti Kaito, me lo esperaba, la última vez que jugué con Natsuki, nos ganó en un par de jugadas no sé como lo hizo-agregó, con lo que los 2 chicos se quedaron de piedra, literalmente.

-¿Qué hice yo ahora?-preguntó inocentemente Natsuki.

-Nada, sólo los dejaste sorprendidos con tu habilidad-dijeron los primos.

-Tardaré un poco, y como sé que Kaito no querrá que "habilite"-hace comillas-a Yusuke cuando esté despierto, primero a él, aunque tardaré...-dijo, pero fue interrumpida por Natsuki.

-Si quieres me encargo de Kaito y lo haré un poco lento-dice ella.

-Bien, eso ayudará-dice la castaña.

-Bueno...¿Las esperamos?-pregunta Yuki.

-Tardaremos-dijeron al unisono-

-Bueno-dice Yuki como si nada, mientras aprieta un botón.

 **ACLARACIONES** **:**

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción

-HOLA- gritando

-(N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora, quizás vaya sin el N/A, es que a veces me da flojera flojeritis crónica...aguda XD)

Nota 1: Es una supuesta continuación.

Nota 2: Kuriko, Ken y todo su salón de clases y el niño que entrenaba Kaoru(no recuerdo su nombre XD)tienen 11, con lo que ya no son tan enanos, pero las chicas siguen teniendo 13(puedo hacer lo que quiera aquí jeje)

Disclamer: Me descargo de toda responsabilidad que corresponde a las propiedades de anime y personajes de las D! PPGZ.

* * *

.Anteriormente.

-¿D-Dónde estoy?-dijo la castaña mientras abría los ojos, se encontraba en una camilla, en la misma en la que la habían puesto cuando entró por primera vez al laboratorio.

Escuchó muchos suspiros de alivio.

-¿Puedes explicar qué te pasó?-le preguntó Hotaru.

-No lo sé, sólo recuerdo a dos mujeres-dijo Hikari, mientras se sentaba en la cama-Una era pelirroja y la otra castaña, ambas tenían os ojos azules.

-¿Dos mujeres?-dijeron todos confundidos.

-No puede ser posible-dijo el profesor sorprendido.

-¿Profesor, pasa algo?-le pregunta Ken preocupado.

-Pues...-intentó decir el Profesor-Chicos, necesito explicarles algo que encontré al investigar su anatomía y sus cinturones.

-¿Eh?-dijeron confundidos.

-Pues…-intentó decir el profesor, cuando en eso, Poochie hace un escándalo-

-Wan wan, ¡Mojo ataca! ¡Mojo ataca! Wan wan-dice el perrito mecánico.

-¡¿EH?!-dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-¡Warriors Z! ¡Los necesitamos!

-Espera, ¿Dijiste Warriors Z?-dijo Ken confundido.

-¿Ya se fueron?-preguntó el profesor al ver que su techo estaba "agujereado"

-Bueno, no queda tan mal el nombre de "Warriors Z"-reflexiona el chico de 11 años.

.

-Y nosotros que pensábamos que ese mono nunca llegaría-dijeron los 4 "hermanos" al mismo tiempo.

-Vaya, sí que dan miedo-dice Blossom con una gotita anime.

-No digas eso, tu moño da más miedo-dice Brick.

-¡No insultes a mi moño!-dice Blossom, mientras tocaba su moño el cual, curiosamente se movió hacia abajo, por lo que se...¿Conmovió? Quién sabe, probablemente sólo su portadora lo sepa.

-¡SE MUEVE!-gritaron los ex-villanos-

-¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE SE DESVÍAN DEL TEMA DE SALVAR A LA CIUDAD?-les pregunta Bubbles, con el ceño fruncido, provocando que todos le prestaran atención.

-Bueno-dijeron todos.

-Bien-afirmó Bubbles al verlos callados, y siguieron con su vuelo, cuando, en eso, logran visualizar las "pistas" de que Mojo estaba por allí, es decir, destrozos y gente corriendo por allí.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS NIÑOS?!-gritaba Mojo a todo pulmón.

 _-"¿En serio? ¡¿Después de una noche se dio cuenta recién?!"-_ pensaron los 4.

-¡EY! ¡Mono tonto!-lo llamaron sus hijos-

-¡MIS HIJOS!-dijo Mojo con aura rosada alrededor, que fue rota por sus supuestos hijos.

-No seas tonto, ¿Pensabas que íbamos a volver contigo?-le preguntó Brick socarronamente.

-Pero yo soy su mamá…-dijo con lágrimas cómicas.

-Vaya, admitió que es hembra-dijo Butch burlón.

-¡No quise decir eso, niño irrespetuoso!-le gritó Mojo.

-Creo que esto es algo familiar, chicos-les dijo Bubbles, mientras arrastraba a sus compañeros, un poco más atrás.

-¡¿Qué hacen usando esos trajes?!-les preguntó Mojo.

Todos se dieron una "palmface", estaba claro que el mono mentía al decir que era un ser superior a los humanos.

-¡¿EN SERIO MONO?!-le preguntaron con una venita.

-Bueno, que más se puede esperar de un mono estúpido-dice Violet arrogante, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se cruzaba en su rostro la "sonrisa típica de un Rowdy"

-¡¿HASTA LA HIJA DE MOJO?!-dijo Mojo lloriqueando, para después señalar acusadoramente a los héroes que estaban atrás de toda esta situación-¡HABLEN! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS LE HICIERON A MIS HIJOS?!-les gritó.

-¡No les hicimos nada!-le gritaron molestos por la acusación.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ!-les gritó Mojo-¡No hay otra explicación para esto!

-Bueno, no sé, quizás como que… ¡Eres un mono tonto!-le gritó Boomer.

-Di algo que no sepamos-le dijo Buttercup, mientras era contenida por los otros 3.

-Además, ¿Por qué querríamos dominar el mundo?-le preguntó Butch-Especialmente contigo-agregó.

-Es decir, lo hacemos y…¿Después qué?-continuó Boomer

-¿Te pusiste a pensar en eso?-dijo Brick-Sinceramente, dudo que te pusieses a pensar de verdad-agrega.

-¿Qué bendito sentido tiene?-finalizó Violet.

-Así que por eso no tenemos razones para estar contigo-dijeron al unisono, mientras lo señalaban.

-Además, seremos bien recompensados si es que sólo nos portamos bien y salvamos la ciudad, no son muchos requisitos a decir verdad-dice Violet.

-Acábenlo de una vez, ya no podemos contener a Buttercup, ¡Es como un león enjaulado!-gritaron los 3.

-Ah, bueno, "mamá"-dice Butch e hicieron comillas con los dedos

-Te enseñaremos nuestros nuevos poderes-dijo Boomer.

-Bueno chicos, no sé por qué siento que ya sabemos que hacer-dice Brick-

-No te preocupes, sé en lo que piensas-dice Butch.

-Si no es tan difícil-dice Violet.

-¡Pues a marcha!-dice Brick-

-¿De qué diablos hablan?-pregunta Buttercup, mientras se calmaba

-¡De esto!-dicen al unisono.

Violet sacó su cuerda y comenzó a saltar de forma increíble, mientras generaba electricidad para después soltarla al aire y dejar que las notas que había creado Butch la rodearan, provocando así más energía.

-¡No dejaré que vayan por ese camino!-gritó Mojo, mientras lanzaba algunos fusiles.

-¡Ataque de desviación!-grita Boomer, mientras batea los fusiles hacia el mismo, lo cual lo dejó aturdido.

Brick lanzó su boomerang y dejó que absorviese el poder para que este creciese y golpeara de lleno al mono-

-Uff, qué fácil-dijeron al unisono.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-preguntó Blossom-

-Se nos ocurrió una forma de hacer el ataque que hicimos sin necesidad de estar con ustedes-dice Butch con simpleza.

-Si, no fue tan difícil, para ser sinceros-dice Brick.

-Bueno, hay que volver al laboratorio, después de todo, el profesor tiene algo que decirnos-dice Blaze.

-¡ES CIERTO!-dijeron al unisono, excepto los ex-villanos.

-¿De verdad...?-dijo Violet.

-No recuerdo nada-dijo Butch.

-Yo tampoco-dice Boomer.

-Menos-dice Brick-

-¡Serán tontos!-les gritan los chicos.

-¡Oigan! ¡No somos tontos! ¡Claro que lo recordamos!-gritan esta vez ellos-¡¿Acaso el sarcasmo es un idioma desconocido para ustedes?!

-¡¿No están diciendo tontos?!-gritaron todos, menos Bubbles, quien veía su comunicador y asentía con la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué les digo?! ¡¿Inteligentes?! JA, eso sería mentir-dicen burlones, excepto Boomer, que se acercó hacia la rubia, quien lo había llamado con señas, le dijo algo y él asintió.

-¡Mira quienes hablan! ¡Ustedes son personas sin remedio!-fueron envueltos por la burbuja de Bubbles.

-¡¿EH?!-dijeron los 6 confundidos, para después escuchar a Boomer.

-Lo siento, por favor, sujétense bien de algo, porque esto será muy rápido-dice el rubio, para después preparar su bate.

-No Boomer, no te atreverías-le dijeron sus hermanos.

Pero Boomer no les hizo caso y bateó la burbuja con fuerza, para después volar al lado izquierdo, mientras que la rubia estaba al lado contrario, sonriéndoles como si nada.

-¡NOS LAS VAN A PAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!-gritaron, mientras las chicas se sujetaban con fuerza de su contraparte sin darse cuenta (Ay, el amorsh)

-¿Escuchas algo?-le preguntó Bubbles.

-Nop-dijo Boomer.

-Debe ser el ruido del viento que ocasiona al volar-dice Bubbles tranquila.

-Si, debe ser esooooo-se confundió mucho al ver la escena de sus compañeros-Ok, ¿Qué diablos pasa allí dentro?-pregunta confundido.

-Están divirtiéndose, qué bien-dice Bubbles como si nada-

-Creo que no entiende-murmura Boomer-

.

Luego de un agitado viaje, los chicos se encontraban perturbados, el profesor, Ken y Poochie confundidos, y los rubios...ellos como si nada-

-Miyako, yo sólo dije que los trajeras de forma sutil-dice el profesor con una gotita anime.

-¿Eh? ¿No está bien?-preguntó Miyako, ladeando la cabeza.

-No importa-se apresuró a decir Ken.

-Eso fue horrible-dijeron los otros chicos.

-Bueno, lo que tenía que decirles-interrumpe el profesor.-

-Bien, proceda-le indicó Hikari, mientras intentaba volver a hacerse el peinado, Momoko la vio y la ayudó.

-Tu cabello es muy suave~~-canturreó la pelirroja-

-Me das miedo, pero gracias-dice ella.

-Ejem-el profesor tosió fingidamente.

-Lo sentimos-dicen ambas-

-Bueno, para empezar, quiero decir de que los rayos negros brindan el poder a quien lo posee y se adapta a quien lo tiene-dice el profesor, sorprendiéndolos-Por ello, cuando le calló a Hiroto los rayos negros, gracias a que él deseaba proteger a su hermana, además de tener buenos sentimientos, pudo usar su poder para el bien-agrega

-Oh, por eso Hiroto no usó ese poder para el mal-dice Miyako, colocando su dedo índice en su mentón.

-Exacto-dice el profesor.

-Interesante-dice Ken.

-¿Y nosotros?-preguntaron los RRBZ-

-Si no me equivoco, también nos lanzó rayos negros, ¿No es cierto?-le preguntó Makoto.

-Pues sí-responde el profesor.

-En todo caso, los rayos negros se adaptan a nuestros deseos ¿No?-pregunta Hotaru-

-Si, es lo que quise decir, pero hay otra cosa-dice el profesor.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Kojiro.

-Miren, los rayos blancos purifican en quien se van a quedar, pues estos tienen más requisitos, por así decirlo, para poder tener un poseedor-dice el Profesor-Y las chicas al ser de buenos sentimientos, pudieron obtener los rayos blancos.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?-pregunta Kojiro.

-Pues la verdad, tiene mucho que ver, pues ustedes poseen un poco de ese poder-dice el Profesor.

-¿CÓMO?-dijeron exaltados los ex-villanos varones.

-Si, como poseen ADN de las chicas, el cual está adherido a los rayos blancos-explica-

-¡¿SOMOS HERMANOS?!-señalaron acusadoramente a sus contrapartes.

-No, junto a los rayos, crearon una nueva forma de vida-dice el profesor con ubna gotita anime, ante la actitud de los chicos, quienes suspiraron tranquilos.

-Pero…aún tengo una duda-dice Makoto-

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta el profesor confundido.

-Socios, ¿Recuerdan cómo Mojo creó a Violet?-les preguntó Makoto.

-Emm…-los chicos se pusieron a pensar-

-Recuerden qué usó diferente a nuestra creación-les dijo Makoto.

-¡Es cierto!-dicen ambos-

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunta Ken-

-Además de las bandas de ese chiquillo-dice Kojiro, señalando a Hiroto quien sólo frunció el ceño y le salió una venita, acción con la cual las chicas, excepto Hikari, se rieron levemente-él uso otra cosa…

-Si, usó un cabello de cada uno-dice Hotaru.

-Para después introducirlo a esa máquina y así poder crear a Violet-finaliza Makoto, recordando ese día.

-¡Esa era la última pieza que me faltaba!-dice exaltado el profesor, asustando a los demás-¡Eso explica mucho!-agrega.

-¿Qué descubrió profesor?-le pregunta Momoko.

-Chicos, necesito una prueba de ADN suya-dice el profesor serio, dirigiéndose a los "hermanos"

-¿EH?-dicen los 4, sabiendo que se referían a ellos.

-P-Pero, a mí no me agradan las agujas-tartamudea Hikari, mientras usaba a Makoto como escudo humano.

-Genial, ahora soy un escudo humano-dice Makoto sarcástico.

-Jaja-se burló Hiroto, mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Ah, por cierto, de ustedes también.

-¿EH?-dijeron ellos esta vez.

-Esto…Profesor, ¿Es necesario?-e preguntó Hiroto.

-Creo que ya sé de dónde sacó Hikari su miedo a las agujas-dice Hotaru.

-¡Yo no le tengo miedo a las agujas! ¡Sólo no me agradan!-gritaron al unisono, para después verse y voltear la mirada fastidiados.

.

-Ah, no estuvo tan mal-dice Hikari como si nada-

-Si, es verdad-dice Hiroto igual que ella.

-¡Si claro! ¡Tenían que verse antes y en el proceso! ¡Sólo era como un pequeño dolorcito en el brazo!-les gritaron todos los demás jóvenes, había sido una dura batalla con aquellos tercos castaños-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-gritaron ellos.

-Bueno bueno, acabo de descubrir otra cosa sobre ustedes-indica el profesor, parando su pelea.

-¿Uh?-dijo Hikari confundida.

-Hikari o mejor dicho, Violet, tiene una anatomía muy difícil de descifrar-indica el profesor preocupado-Es una clase de mezcla entre rayos negros y blancos…-fue interrumpido.

-¿No es como lo nuestro?-pregunta Kojiro.

-No, esto es muy diferente, ella, a diferencia de ustedes, tenía al principio rayos negros, y estos fueron más fuertes al tener parte de su ADN-se dirigió a los chicos-Porque tenía una pequeña parte de rayos blancos-agrega, dejando confundidos a todos-así que ahora su anatomía está en su mayoría dominada por un aura blanca, sin embargo, el aura negra aún continúa-agrega.

-Wan, es cierto, sus dos auras están batallando, fíjense bien wan wan-dice Poochie.

-Haber…-dicen, mientras cierran los ojos y se fijan en la castaña, quien estaba confundida.

-¡E-Es cierto!-dice Momoko.

-Parecen llamas blancas y negras batallando entre sí para ver quien domina-dice Kaoru.

-Wow-fue lo único que dijo la rubia-

-Wan, es sorprendente, ¿No?-

-Demasiado-dice Hiroto.

-Ummm…-murmura Makoto.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta Ken.

-Pues recuerdo que una vez, vi a Violet muy rara, fue un día después de su creación-responde Makoto.- ¿Lo recuerdas?-se dirigió a la castaña.

-Creo que sí-dice ella, con un dedo en su mentón-¡Oh, ya recuerdo!

-¿De qué rayos hablan?-pregunta Kaoru.

-Pues ese día, Violet salió y decidí perseguirla, pues me había fastidiado-dice Makoto con un tic en el ojo derecho, al recordarlo.

-Es verdad-dicen los otros 2, recordando.

-Continúa-lo anima la pelirroja.

-Bueno, ella me preguntó un par de cosas raras, que ella no terminó recordando-dice Makoto.

-Si, pero recuerdo haber visto algo antes de eso-dice Hikari.

-¿Qué viste?-le preguntó Ken.

-Vi a aquellas mujeres, pero no con esa forma, sino como sombras, y detrás de ellas, habían otras 6 sombras-indica la castaña, recordando la escena, que por más simple que sonaba, había sido algo perturbador para ella, pues recordó haber visto algo más...

-Esto es demasiado raro-dijo el profesor, mientras ponía su mano derecha en el mentón y se ponía a pensar-Por cierto, ya compré una nueva consola-vio cómo a los ex-villanos se les iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Podemos?-preguntó Hotaru emocionado.

-Si, vayan-indicó el Profesor, con lo que vio que los 4 se fueron como Flash, cerró la puerta y vio a quienes estaban en la habitación: Momoko, Kaoru, Miyako, Hiroto, Ken y Poochie.

-¿Qué pasa profesor?-le preguntó Kaoru.

-Chicos, necesito decirles algo más que descubrí en su ADN-indica, poniéndose serio.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaron las chicas.

-Sinceramente, no sé si esto los llegue a sorprender, sin embargo, creo que a ellos les iba a afectar un poco-dice el profesor.

-Sólo díganoslo-pide Miyako.

-Ellos en realidad no son hermanos, ni nada por el estilo, como dije anteriormente, están basados en su ADN-se refirió a los héroes presentes-Y como ustedes no comparten ninguna familiaridad, ellos no son hermanos tampoco.

-Pero y ¿Hikari? Se supone que ella está basada en un cabello de cada uno de ellos-pregunta Momoko.

-Es verdad, pero como dije, los rayos Z crean una nueva forma de vida, así que eso es imposible-indica el profesor.

-Vaya...-dicen los demás.

-Wan, no sabía eso wan wan-dice el perrito mecánico.

-Tiene que ser guardado como un secreto, no lo olviden-dice el profesor-Se los diremos algún día, pero ese día no es hoy-agrega.

-Bien-dijeron los presentes.

.

*ACHU*

Fueron los estornudos de los 4 que se encontraban jugando en la sala

-¿Quién habla de mi?-se preguntaron al unisono.

-Oye Kojiro, ¿Quién hablaría de ti?-e dijo Hikari burlona.

-Ay, tú cállate-le dijo el azabache fastidiado.

-Realmente, sería triste desarmar su familia-dice Miyako, viendo la escena junto a sus compañeros.

-Si, mejor no les diremos nada, tal como dijo el profesor-dice Momoko.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir a mi casa, adios-dice Hiroto, mientras se retiraba.

-Es cierto, ¡Se hizo tarde!-chilló la rubia-Tengo suerte de que mi abuelita a salido-agrega, para después recoger su mochila-¿Vamos chicas?-les preguntó a sus amigas, quienes asintieron.

-Sip, mi papá querrá saber que pasó, es muy sobreprotector, no entiende que me puedo cuidar sola, no sé por qué se preocupa tanto-dice Kaoru despreocupada, mientras cogía su mochila.

-Mi hermana se aprovechará y cojerá mi postre, ¡Y eso no lo puedo pertmitir!-grita la pelirroja, mientras cogía rápidamente las manos de sus amigas, para llevárselas.

-¡EY! ¡PIOJOSA!-le gritó Makoto.

-¡NO SOY PIOJOSA!-le gritó ella, en la puerta del laboratorio.

-Si si lo que sea, te olvidas tu mochila, serás tonta-le dijo Makoto, mientras le lanzaba su mochila.

-Oh, es cierto, gracias-agradece la pelirroja con una sonrisa, que logró sonrojar al pelirrojo, quien sólo desvió la mirada.

-Hump, tengo una partida que ganar y no dejaré que me distraigas, así que ya vete-le dijo él, mientra entraba al laboratorio.

-¡Ey! ¡Tonta! ¡Nos dejaste en el suelo!-le gritó la azabache, haciendo que reaccionara, mientras se levantaba.

-Gomen-se disculpó ella.

-Creo que Miyako no está viva-dice Kaoru, picando con un palito a la rubia.

-¡Miyako!-gritó la pelirroja, agitándola.

-Estoy bien jeje-se rió levemente la rubia.

-Ay, qué bien~~-dijo Momoko, mientras suspiraba de alivio.

-Bien, vayámonos-declara la azabache.

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar, aunque, en cierto momento, las 3 pararon, se vieron entre sí y se vieron cómplices, esa noche sería genial, después de todo el día siguiente era sábado, así que podrían pasársela bien esa noche, ¿Por qué no?

.

-Vaya, hasta que se enteran-dice Mei, mientras se limaba las uñas.

-De verdad que los humanos son tontos-dice Miu.

-Pero ellos son especiales, después de todo, ellos dejaron de ser humanos comunes y corrientes hace unos cuantos meses-dice Mei.

-Quizás se den cuenta-dice la ojiceleste.

-Como bien dices, quizás.

-Bueno, hermana, ¿Cuándo conseguiremos ese poder?-le preguntó la castaña.

-Mmm...-reflexionó Mei con su mano en su mentón-Ya te dije, ese poder sólo lo consiguiremos cuando _eso_ pase.

-Bueno...creo que sólo necesitaremos a los _"Dark Warriors Z"_ -dice Miu.

-Si, ellos bastarán-

* * *

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME AVISARON ANTES?!-preguntó alterada la castaña, mientras agitaba fuertemente a Hiroto.

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE DESQUITAS CON YUKI?!

-¡PORQUE NO SE ME DA LA GANA!-grita la castaña.

-¡COMO NO PUEDO DESQUITARME CON HIROTO PORQUE ESTÁ SIENDO AGITADO COMO GASEOSA POR HIKARI, TÚ SUFRIRÁS LAS CONSECUENCIAS!-le gritó Yuki al pobre Yusuke.

Había todo un escándalo allí, Kaito sólo observaba la escena con una gotita anime, al ver lo raro de la situación, decidió jugar como si nada pasara.

-¡YA CÁLMENSEEEE!-gritó la pelirroja, al ver el desastre que se había provocado con la sóla mensión de la palabra "examen"-Bueno, aquí dejo las notas de autora, mientras calmo a estos locos-dice ella, mientras saca un mazo.

 _KtaMiauXD: Creo que hablas de SCC jeje, es que eso me suena a ese anime, y si te refieres a ese, yo también quería que se abrazaran TTwTT, y si no, pos no sé ewe, dime el nombre del anime jeje, y jaja sip, los ojos azules son zhuculemtos XD._

 _Jade: Qué bien que te gusten mis historias, y claro que las continuaré, pronto actualizaré SAOZ, claro, cuando termine mis exámenes, los odio ewe._

 _Bueno, aquí hice la mensión de los exámenes por ello, porque comencé ayer y lo quería subir ayer, pero no había internet, si, me suele pasar a veces, como lo notaron XD, y la verdad es que los cursos son un poco pesados TTwTT, así que no subiré hasta el 15 o quizás suba los fines de semana algún capítulo que ya tengo a punto de terminar ewe._

¿Reviews?

Sayonara~~


	12. Una noche de chicas con inconvenientes

**New Aventures**

 **Cap 12: Una noche de chicas...con inconvenientes**

-¡Hola!-saluda Yuki-¡Aquí con un nuevo capítulo de New Aventures!-

-¿Por qué está tan alegre?-pregunta Hikari a Hiroto

-Porque ya puede fastidiarnos más tiempo-responde Hiroto.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-dice Hikari, sarcástica.

-¿Qué tanto susurran?-pregunta Yuki apareciendo en frente suyo como si nada.

-¡NADA!-dicen ellos algo alterados por lo que hizo la castaña.

-Ay, qué hermosa es la vida~~-canturrea Yuki, al punto de sostener las manos de Yusuke y girar con él, quien se encontraba confundido, así que vio a los castaños que también observaban esto y ellos sólo se encogieron de hombros.

Hubo un momento en el que Yuki soltó a Yusuke, provocando que este se caiga.

-¡WIII!-dijo Yuki, mientras se lanzaba al sillón, y se quedaba dormida, lo único que vieron antes de esto, fue algo como una mini flecha-

-Ay, hacía mucha bulla, no había estado con más dolor de cabeza en mi vida-dice Natsuki, guardando su pistolita que tenía dardos para dormir.

-Mmmm...-Kaito se encontraba pensando, para después mover una ficha del juego de ajedrez-Tu turno-indica.

-Vamos a ver...-dijo Natsuki, mientras movía una pieza.

-Bien...ahora...-reflexionó Kaito.

-Y por eso nunca me gustó el ajedrez-dijeron ambos castaños.

-Prefiero leer un manga mientras como chocolates-dice Hikari.

-Y yo prefiero jugar un videojuego-dice Hiroto.

Ambos se fueron a hacer las respectivas actividades que se propusieron.

-Supongo que yo empiezo-dijo Yusuke, mientras intentaba quitarle el control a Yuki, quien lo tenía en su mano, ella sólo hizo fuerza-¿Eh?

-Es mío-dijo ella entre sueños.

-Dame-exigió Yusuke-

-No-contestó ella.

-¿Cómo me contesta si está dormida?-pregunta Yusuke extrañado, para después meter meticulosamente la mano entre sus dedos, e intentó presionar el botón, sin embargo, la somnolienta Yuki tenía otros planes-

-Suave y cálido, como me gusta~-canturreó ella, mientras lo abrazaba.

-E-Espera, no me abraces-tartamudeó Yusuke muy sonrojado, aunque después vio el botón, que aún no había presionado por completo, así que lo apretó.-Ya que-dijo resignado, mientras se dejaba abrazar por la de ojos rosados.

 **ACLARACIONES** **:**

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción

-HOLA- gritando

-(N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora, quizás vaya sin el N/A, es que a veces me da flojera flojeritis crónica...aguda XD)

Nota 1: Es una supuesta continuación.

Nota 2: Kuriko, Ken y todo su salón de clases y el niño que entrenaba Kaoru(no recuerdo su nombre XD)tienen 11, con lo que ya no son tan enanos, pero las chicas siguen teniendo 13(puedo hacer lo que quiera aquí jeje)

Disclamer: Me descargo de toda responsabilidad que corresponde a las propiedades de anime y personajes de las D! PPGZ.

Nota 3: Historia ubicada en agosto, sí, lo sé, raro :v

* * *

Hikari dormía plácidamente, cuando en eso, escucha unos pequeños golpecitos en su ventana, sin embargo, no despertó.

Otra vez los ruidos, sin embargo, ella no volvió a hacer caso.

-Tiene el sueño muy pesado-dice la pelirroja, para después volver a golpear.

-¿Eh?-dice Hikari confundida, mientras se levantaba, tenía el cabello suelto y algunos cabellos parados.

-Hasta que despertó-dice la ojirosada.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Hikari reconociendo la voz de la pelirroja, y abriendo su ventana-¿Qué haces aquí Momoko?-le pregunta, mientras se sobaba los ojos.

Su pijama consistía en un manga larga holgado que tenía dibujado en el centro una luna sobre la torre eiffel, su pijama era morada, al igual que su pantalón holgado.

-Bonita pijama-halaga Blossom.

-Hecha por mí-dice otra voz, proveniente de una rubia, sí, es Bubbles.

-Bueno, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Para qué vinieron?-vuelve a preguntar Hikari.

-Para empezar, ahora soy Blossom-dice la pelirroja.

-¿Y Buttercup?-pregunta Hikari.

-Está allá-señala Bubbles, señalando hacia el costado, donde se encontraba ella apoyándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y qué quieren?-pregunta Hikari.

-Transfórmate, hoy tendremos una noche de chicas-dice Blossom, guiñando el ojo.

-¿QUÉ?-dice ella confundida.

-Iremos a volar un rato por la ciudad-indica Bubbles.

-Será divertido, vamos-dice Blossom.

-Al principio tampoco me gustaba la idea, pero verás que volar con libertad sin tener que ir con la intención de derrotar a algún mounstruo es divertido-señala Buttercup, mientras ponía el pulgar en alto, con una sonrisa-

-¿Lo ves? Será una noche genial-indica Blossom-Hasta Buttercup lo aprueba-agrega divertida, pero al ver que Hikari aún no estaba tan convencida...

-¿Siiiii?-pidieron ella y Bubbles-

-Bien-dice Hikari resignada.

-Bueno, nadie se enterará de nada-dice Bubbles, colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-Suena divertido-dice Hikari sonriendo, ya convenciéndose, si había algo que le gustaba, eran los secretos.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que te transformes afuera, te llevaremos al patio, alguien podría escuchar algo-dice Blossom.

-Te cargamos-dice Bubbles.

-Confío más en que Buttercup me ayude-dice Hikari con una gotita anime.

-Bueno-dice la azabache, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras llevaba de los brazos a la castaña al suelo, donde se transformó.

-¡Violet Thunder!-dice transformada, con lunas representándola(Si, ese es su representación si se lo preguntaban ewe)

-¡Bien! ¡A volar!-dice Blossom, mientras comenzaba a volar.

-Qué original-dice Buttercup sarcástica.

-Mala, sé cuando no me quieren en un lugar snif snif-dramatizó la pelirroja.

-Chicas, cálmense-dice la rubia.

-Esto me suena a algo-dice Violet, mientras ponía la mano en su mentón-Si, se parecen a mis hermanos-dice ella, asintiendo.

-¿Are?-preguntaron ellas.

-Brick y Butch peleando por algo estúpido y Boomer intentando calmar la situación sin éxito alguno y yo deteniendo sus tonterías, olviden eso último-dice Violet asintiendo.

-¿Bien...?-preguntaron dudosas.

-Bueno chicas, ¿A dónde vamos? La noche es larga, además mañana es sábado-dice Blossom emocionada, mientras peinaba algunos cabellitos sueltos de Violet, quien sólo frunció el ceño y suspiró resignada.

-¡Tienda!-grita rápidamente Bubbles.

-¡VAMOS!-gritan las dos.

-Esto no va a salir bien-dicen las restantes.

-Las otras ropas que teníamos no me parecen tan bonitas ahora, además a Violet le falta un vestido-dice Bubbles, intentando convencer a las "no muy fanáticas de las compras"

-¡Si, exacto!-anima Blossom-

-¡¿Cómo que vestido?!-se quejó Violet, pero fue ignorada.

-Igual nos llevarán a la fuerza, ¿Verdad?-pregunta Buttercup.

-Sip-dicen ambas, mientras toman sus manos y se las llevan "a su muerte"

Se podían ver las 4 estelas de colores recorrer el cielo nocturno, las 4 estelas resaltaban en el cielo por aquellos colores que tan bien conocían los ciudadanos de Nueva Saltadilla.

.

-Oye Hikari, recordé que tenía que preguntarte sobre...-dijo Hotaru, mientras entraba a la habitación de la castaña-¿Eh? ¿Hikari? ¡¿HIKARI?!-preguntó alarmado, mientras intentaba encontrar a la castaña de ojos morados, y vio las bandas de su hermana sobre la mesa de noche, ¿Dónde estaba? Era la pregunta que rondaba por su mente.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-preguntan los otros dos hermanos, entrando a la habitación.

-¡HIKARI NO ESTÁ!-gritó Hotaru, desviando la mirada hacia sus "hermanos"

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron ellos también preocupados.

.

*ACHU*

Ese fue el estornudo de Hikari.

-Salud-dijo Bubbles.

-Gracias-

-Jeje, kawaii~~-canturreó Blossom.

-¿Are?-preguntó confundida la castaña.

-Estornudas como gatito-explica ella.

-¡M-Mentira!-tartamudeó Violet, al tiempo que se sonrojaba-

-Oye, ¿Te has dado cuenta de que no llevas tus bandas?-le preguntó Butterup.

-¿EH?-preguntó ella, al tiempo que palpaba su frente, no había nada, sólo unos cuantos mechones de su cabello, luego buscó la banda de su cabello, pero fue en vano-¡KYAAA! No puede ser no no no no no no no no no no no no-dijo repetidas veces.

-Pero aún así te ves bonita con el cabello suelto-le halagó la rubia.

-No sé por qué...pero siento que esas bandas son importantes para mí-explicó ella resignada ya de no encontrarlas.

-¡Oh! ¡Allí está la tienda!-dijo Bubbles emocionada.

-Ahí viene nuestra muerte-aseguraron ambas.

-¡No sean exageradas!-dijo Blossom, al tiempo que cogía de la mano a Violet.

-¡VAMOS!-gritaron ambas, mientras que esta vez las llevaban oficialmente a las tiendas.

.

-¿A dónde rayos se pudo ir la chiquilla?-preguntó Kojiro, sentado en la cama de Hikari y moviendo el pie inquieto.

-Hay que avisarle al profesor-dice Hotaru.

-O podemos ir a buscarla nosotros mismos-dice Makoto.

-Si, creo que es la mejor de las opciones-dice Kojiro.

-Pero...-intentó decir Hotaru.

-Mira, probablemente no esté muy lejos de aquí, ella no es una chica que le guste salir mucho, a menos que sea para travesuras y nos avisaría obviamente, y la única manera de que haya salido es que se haya ido volando-agrega el líder seguro de sus palabras.

-¿Y qué haremos para encontrarla?-preguntó Hotaru.

-Mira, escuché que el profesor introdujo un radar a los cinturones de las súpertontas, así que simplemente hay que buscar sus casas-dice Kojiro.

-¡Serás tonto! ¿Y al menos sabes dónde vive alguna de ellas?-preguntó Makoto.

-¿Tienes otra idea?-le preguntó el azabache alzando una ceja.

-El chiquillo sabe dónde viven ellas-explicó Makoto, refiriéndose a Hiroto.

-¿Y sabes dónde vive él?-le preguntó Hotaru.

-Su hermana me dio su dirección, supuestamente porque aceptarían gustosos nuevas visitas-dijo el pelirrojo al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

-Bueno, no hay que esperar más, vamos-dice Kojiro-

-Aquí está el papelito-dice, sacándolo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¡Hard Brick!-

-¡Strong Butch!

-¡Explosive Boomer!

-¡Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron.

-Vaya, sí que tienen el sueño pesado-dijo Boomer, refiriéndose a quienes vivían en esa casa.

-Si ni cuenta se dieron de la explosión que ocasionó ese mono tonto ¿Cómo darse cuenta de esto?-dijo Butch.-

-Bueno, no importa, hay que encontrar a la chiquilla pronto-dice Brick, al tiempo que salía por la ventana dejando su estela roja en el cielo, a lo que los otros 2 decidieron seguirlo.

.

-¡Wow!-dijo asombrada Violet, al ver la gran tienda de ropa-

-¿Nunca entraste a una tienda de ropa?-le preguntó Bubbles.

-¿Para que lo haría?-preguntó Violet con una gotita anime.

-Buen punto-dijo Blossom-

-Bueno, ¡Vamos a comprar!-gritó Bubbles emocionada.

Mientras que Violet observaba curiosa algunas cosas, Blossom se la pasaba viendo lindos zapatos, Bubbles estaba admirando los vestidos y Buttercup las observaba con una sonrisa, ¿Cómo aquel par de chicas habían logrado ablandar su corazón? Y ahora que lo pensaba...se había comenzado a llevar muy bien con la nueva heroína y ex-villana, por alguna rara razón, la veía como la hermana pequeña que nunca había tenido. Sin embargo, la voz de la rubia la sacó de su ensoñación...

-¡Butter! ¡Mira este lindo vestido!-chilló Bubbles emocionada.

-¡ESPERA! ¡¿QUÉ?!-dijo alterada la azabache.

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER!-chilló de nuevo Bubbles, al tiempo que se llevaba a la heroína de firma verde-¡Y para evitar que escapes!-dijo al tiempo que apretaba el compacto de Buttercup.

-¡Qué hermosas botas!-dijo Blossom, al tiempo que miraba unas botas de color negro.

-¿Qué tanto miras?-le preguntó Violet curiosa, al tiempo que se ponía a su lado.

Blossom miró las botas y a Violet, botas, Violet, y las miró sucesivamente.

-¡Perfecto!-gritó ella, asustando a la castaña.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?-le preguntó la castaña sin entender nada.

-¡Te quedarán de maravilla!-chilló ella al tiempo que la arrastraba.

-¡E-Espera!-tartamudeó ella.-

-Cierto, desactivaré tu compacto-dijo Blossom, al tiempo que presionaba el compacto de la castaña.

-¡¿Eh?!-dijo confundida la ahora Hikari.

-¡Te quedarán perfectos! ¡Ya verás!-la animó Blossom.

-NO SÉ SI SERÁS TONTA, PERO SIGO EN PIJAMA-se quejó Hikari, y era cierto, tenía suerte de que no había mucha gente.

.

-¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?!-les preguntó Hiroto exaltado.

-Sólo dinos donde quedan las casas de cualquiera de las súpertontas y nos iremos-dijo Brick.

-¿Y por qué lo haría?-preguntó desconfiado Hiroto, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Bueno, se lo pediré a tu hermana-dijo Brick con simpleza-Vamos a ver...¡Yu...!-fue interrumpido por Hiroto, quien le tapó la boca.

-¿Para qué lo quieren?-preguntó.

-¿Por qué te diríamos?-dijo esta vez el azabache.

-Si no me dicen no les diré nada, y si quieren llamen a mi hermana, mi madre despertará y no tendrán otra opción que irse-dijo socarronamente el castaño.

-Hikari despareció y se nos ocurrió que podremos detectarla por medio del radar que tienen los cinturones de las súpertontas-explicó Boomer, tapando la boca del azabache quien quería, probablemente, maldecir al de ojos morados.

-Bien-dijo Hiroto, al tiempo que suspiraba resignado-Les diré...-fue interrumpido, porque alguien entró a la habitación.

-¿Para qué me llamaste?-preguntó Yuki, entrando a la habitación-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-preguntó refiriéndose a los RRBZ.

-Para pedirle la dirección de las súpertontas a tu hermano-explicó Boomer.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Yuki-¿No me digan que quieren visitarlas mientras duermen?-preguntó ella picaramente-

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-gritaron los chicos al unisono.

-Si, les creo, bueno, repito, ¿Para qué?-preguntó ella de nuevo.

-Hikari desapareció y como no encontramos su cinturón lo más probable es que podamos usar los cinturones de las súpertontas para así poder detectar a Hikari, quien ahora quizás sea Violet-

-¡¿Hikari despareció?!-gritó exaltada Yuki-No sólo les daré la dirección de las chicas, sino que este ser que se hace llamar mi hermano, irá a ayudarlos-agregó, enojando al castaño.

-¡¿Y qué te hace creer que quiero ir?!-le preguntó fastidiado.

-Lo haces o...-dijo amenazante.

-¿O...?-esperó a que su hermana continuase.

-O le digo a mamá lo que me dijiste que no contara-amenazó la castaña.

-No te atreverías...-dijo Hiroto.

-Si lo haría-dijo ella asintiendo la cabeza.

-Bien, iré-dijo resignado el castaño.

-Pues transfórmate, mientras yo apunto la dirección de las chicas-dijo Yuki.

-¡Fast Blaze!-

-Bien aquí está-dijo Yuki.

-No necesitamos de su ayuda-dijo Brick.

-Mi hermano los ayudará quieran o no, o si no, le diré a Miyako que les ponga lindos vestidos y yo me las arreglaré para que se los pongan-dijo con un tono maqueavólico.

-Yo les recomiendo que nos vayamos antes de que esta loca que se hace llamar mi hermana nos mate-dijo Blaze.

-Si...-dijeron los otros 3, algo asustados, a pesar de que Hikari/Violet solía dar más miedo, tener el mismo ambiente les asustaba un poco, aún recordaban cuando esa chiquilla los había metido en muchos problemas, sólo porque ellos habían metido la pata, bueno, en realidad, la habían metido hasta el fondo, por lo que...la castaña solía vengarse.

.

-¡¿QUÉ TE HACE CREER QUE SALDRÉ VESTIDA ASÍ?!-Hikari gritó eufórica.

-Vamos, sólo es un vestido-dijo la ahora Miyako fuera de los vestidores.

-¡ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON ELLA!-gritó ahora Kaoru.

-Sólo les dimos un par de vestidos-dijo Momoko-

-¡Se robaron nuestras ropas para que saliéramos con esos vestidos-chillaron las dos-

-No-mintieron ambas, ocultando las mudas de ropas de las dos.

-Ya salgan, nosotras ya estamos con nuestros vestidos-dijo Momoko.

Momoko iba con un vestido rosa que la parte del pecho tenía muchos brillos plateados, además de ser forma de corazón, la falda comenzaba justamente debajo de estos brillos, alcanzando hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, además de tener unos sandalias plateadas de leve tacón que iban adornados con una flor.

Miyako llevaba un vestido celeste en el que los tirantes rodeaban el cuello como si se tratase de un collar, de allí partía la parte superior además que había un pequeño broche en forma de mariposa en la cintura, y la parte de la falda le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y usaba unos sandalias azules de plataforma de color plateados.

-¡Es fácil para ustedes!-se quejaron ambas.

-Kaoru, sal o publico la foto de ti en vestido en el facebook-amenazó Miyako.

-¿QUÉ NO LA HABÍA ROTO YA?-preguntó exaltada Kaoru-

-Tengo copias-dijo Miyako.

-¡Rayos! ¡Bien, saldré!-dijo Kaoru.

-Hikari, lo mismo para ti-dijo Miyako.

-¿PERO CUÁNDO...?Oh ya veo, ¡RAYOS!-maldijo ella.

-Bien, salgan-dijo Miyako.

-Eres hábil-dijo Momoko, aplaudiendo levemente.

-Gracias-dijo Miyako con una sonrisa-

En eso, ambas salieron, las dos sonrojadas y avergonzadas.

-¿Por qué a mí...?-se quejaron las dos.

-¡Pero si se ven muy bien!-las halagaron ambas.

Kaoru usaba un vestido verde de tirantes que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, tenía un cinturón negro que tenía un estrella amarilla en medio, además de que la parte superior tenían unos cuantos pequeñísimos brillos plateados, además de que usaba unos sandalias negras.

Hikari estaba con un vestido morado que tenía un tirante al lado derecho que tenía un broche de luna impregnado en él, tenía un cinturón plateado, y la falda le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, además de llevar unas botas de color negro que le llegaban hasta la rodilla

-¿ESTO SE PODRÍA PONER PEOR?-preguntaron ambas, sonrojadas-

-Vamos a pasear por allí-sugirió la pelirroja.

-Ustedes ya han hecho lo que querían, yo sólo quiero volar-dijeron las otras dos, arrastrando a las otras dos, quienes querían seguir paseando por la tienda.

.

-¿Acaso esto es un torbellino rosa?-preguntó Brick, viendo la habitación de la líder de las powerpuff girls-Y lo más importante, ¿Dónde diablos está?-preguntó, mientras revisaba la cama de la pelirroja-No, no hay nada-¿Qué diablos está pasando?-se preguntó curioso, ¿Las otras supertontas también estarán desaparecidas?-

.

-¿Quién necesita una casa tan grande?-lloriqueó Boomer, mientras abría una habitación.

-Lo siento, peor no recuerdo donde estaba la habitación de Miyako-dijo Blaze con una gotita anime.

-¡La encontré!-gritó Boomer.

-Shhh-lo silenció Blaze-También su abuelita vive aquí-agregó-Bien, entremos-indicó.

-Esta habitación es la más ordenada y limpia que he visto en mi vida-dijo Boomer.

-Bueno, viviendo donde vivías...no me das muchas opciones-dijo Blaze.

-Oye, ¿Es normal que no haya nadie en su cama?-preugntó Boomer, refiriéndose a la cama completamente vacía.

-¿Pero qué...?-preguntó Blaze.

-Oh, es de Brick-dijo Boomer, sosteniendo su compacto y abriéndolo.

-Boomer, ¿La chica azul está allí?-le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No-

-Rayos, la rosada tampoco-dijo Brick-¿Qué diablos está pasando?-se preguntó.-Llamaré a Butch, reunámonos en el laboratorio, si la verde tampoco está tendremos que ir con el profesor-

-Bien-dijo Boomer.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no fueron con el profesor?-preguntó Blaze con un tic en el ojo.

-Creíamos que iba a ser fácil-se excusó Boomer.

-¡SON TODO UN CASO! ¡EL PROFESOR TIENE UN RADAR PARA PODER SABER DÓNDE ESTAMOS NOSOTROS!-grita Blaze histérico-

-¿No que aquí también vivía alguien más?-pregunta Boomer, aparecieron tres puntitos sobre las cabezas de ambos, y salieron volando rápidamente.

.

-Qué raro escuché algo-dijo la abuelita de Miyako-No debió ser nada-dijo para volver a dormir.

.

-¿No que no hiciese ruido?-le preguntó Boomer.

-Si, pero la clase de respuesta que me diste si me hizo enojar-le explicó él con una gotita anime-Bien, vamos-agregó.

-Si-afirmó el rubio.

Y las dos estelas se dirigieron hacia el laboratorio.

.

-Encontré la casa de ese mono minimizada en este cuarto-dice Butch al ver el desorden del cuarto-Bah, a quien engaño, mi cuarto lleva un día conmigo y ya está igual que esta-agrega.

Se dirigió a la cama de Kaoru, pero tardó un poco porque tenía que esquivar algunas cosas en el suelo que no se veían muy bien por la oscuridad.

-Bien, haré esto rápido y fácil-dice, quitando las mantas-¿Eh?¿No está? Qué raro-dice, pero en eso, su comunicador parpadeó repetidas veces.

El azabache sostuvo el compacto verde y lo abrió, y lo primero que vio fue a Brick.

-Butch, ¿La verde está allí?-le pregunta él.

-No ¿Por qué?-dice Butch confundido.

-Porque las otras no están tampoco-dice Brick.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a la mocosa?-pregunta Butch.

-Mira, iremos al laboratorio del profesor, él debe saber cómo solucionar esto-dijo Brick.

-Bien, iré al instante-dice Butch.

-Apúrate-dice Brick, para después cortarle-

Butch salió por la ventana para después salir volando dejando la estela verde a su paso.

.

-Definitivamente prefiero esto a que estar con esos vestidos-dice Buttercup.

-Yo también, aunque esas botas no estaban incómodas-dice Violet.

-Hay que hacer esto más a menudo-dice Blossom, cargando una bolsa(O sea, ¿Dónde iban las bolsas?)

-Oye Violet-la llama Bubbles, cargando otra bolsa.

-¿Uh?-dice ella confundida.

-¿Te agradamos?-le pregunta ella.

-Pues sí, a pesar de que me obligaron a usar un vestido que no quería-dijo ella algo sarcástica, pero aún así sonriendo.

-¿Esa actitud a qué me recuerda?-se pregunta Blossom, sosteniendo su mentón con su mano derecha.

-Es obvio que a Hiroto-responde Buttercup.

-Oh, es cierto-dice ella.

-No me comparen con él-dijo Violet cruzándose de brazos y comenzando a volar boca arriba.

-Pero se parecen tanto-dice Bubbles.

-Es verdad-dice Blossom.

-Creo que es natural, después de todo somos contrapartes-dice Violet resignada-Al igual que es natural que mis hermanos se parezcan tanto a ustedes-agrega, mientras cierra los ojos.

-¡No nos compares con ellos!-chillan Blossom y Buttercup-

-¿Eh? ¿Bubbles?-le pregunta la pelirroja.

-A mí si me cae bien Hotaru o Boomer, bueno, él-dijo ella-Creo que todos merecemos una oportunidad-agregó con una sonrisa-Además, se nota que cambiaron desde tu llegada, Violet-se dirigió a la castaña.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunta Violet, confundida, sin abrir sus ojos, en la misma posición.

-¿No lo notaste?-le preguntó Bubbles.

-¿Notar qué?-preguntó ella confundida.

-Chicas, estoy segura que ustedes también lo notaron-dijo, dirigiéndose a las otras dos, quienes asintieron levemente.

-¿De qué rayos hablan?-pregunta Violet, impaciente.

-Ellos se volvieron mejores personas-explicó Bubbles-Antes eran unos niños que sólo tenían como objetivo conseguir energías oscuras de Him para hacerse más fuerte-agrega.

-¿Eh? ¿Violet?-le pregunta Buttercup, cuando vio que a la castaña la rodeó un brillo del color de sus ojos y se volvía Hikari, la azabache reaccionó rápido y la sostuvo de los brazos-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!-preguntó, pero dejó de gritar al ver cómo la chica movía levemente la cabeza.

-¿Tiene una pesadilla?-preguntó Bubbles.

-¿Cómo se durmió?-preguntó esta vez Blossom.

-¿Recuerdan que dijo que comenzaba a ver cosas? Quizás pasó de nuevo-les recordó Buttercup-

-Parece que se debilitó lo suficiente como para destransformarse-dijo Blossom, viendo como la castaña movía la cabeza y fruncía el ceño repetidas veces, y parecía murmurar algo.

-Déjenme en paz, no no-negaba repetidas veces la chica-

-¿La despertamos?-preguntó Bubbles.

-Si, será lo mejor-dijo Blossom-Hikari, Hikari, despierta-la intentó levantar, pero ella no reaccionaba.

-Hay que llevarla al laboratorio-dice Bubbles.

Las otras dos asintieron y dejaron en su camino las 3 estelas de colores.

.

-¡NO! ¡Déjenme en paz!-gritaba Hikari tapándose los oídos, ya que escuchaba timbres y campanadas en su cabeza, pero cuando pararon, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con las mismas mujeres-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS QUIEREN CONMIGO?!-les preguntó, exasperada.

-Nada importante, ¿Por qué preguntas?-le dice Miu, la chica de cabello castaño y ojos celestes.

-¡Sólo díganme de una maldita vez!-exigió.

-No seas así de toscas con nosotras, después de todo, somos demasiado parecidas-le dice la pelirroja de ojos azules.

-No seas ridícula-le dice Hikari-

-¿Ridícula?-pregunta Mei, para luego reír levemente-Bueno, como te fastidia tanto mi presencia, quizás tu hermano mayor te vaya a convencer-agrega.

-No digas tonterías, mis únicos hermanos son Brick, Butch y Boomer-dice Hikari.

-¿No te olvidas de alguien?-le pregunta Mei- _"Sigue creyendo que son hermanos..."_ -piensa.

-¿Eh?-dice confundida.

-Vaya, al parecer te olvidas de tu propio hermano-dice Miu, al tiempo que ponía su dedo índice en su mejilla y ladeaba levemente la cabeza, en sí, era bonita y todo, e incluso parecía dulce, pero su mirada...tenía algo...que te daba la impresión de que había maldad dentro de su ser, maldad pura.

-¡Dime de qué rayos están hablan...!-fue interrumpida por una voz masculina.

-Hola Hikari-la saludó un azabache de ojos azules.

Hikari vio de donde venía la voz.

-¿O Violet? ¿Cómo te gusta que te llamen?-pregunta al tiempo que un signo de interrogación aparecía arriba de su cabeza.

-Kaito...-dice Hikari-" _¿Cómo sé su nombre?Y más aún ¿Por qué dicen que es mi hermano? Se supone que mis hermanos son Brick, Butch y Boomer...¿Cierto?"_ -piensa confundida.

El azabache sólo sonrió, provocando más confusión en Hikari.

-Mmmm...creo que no debimos ser tan toscas...-dice Miu.

-Bueno Hikari, creo que realmente lo recuerdas...-dice Mei.

Hikari no dijo nada, sólo veía el semblante sonriente del azabache.

-Creo que sí lo recuerda-dice la castaña-

-Bueno Hikari, como somos tan buenas y no queramos que estés más confundida, olvidarás esto y él aparecerá en tu vida poco a poco ¿Bien?-le dice Mei, al tiempo que preparaba sus dedos, para chasquearlos.

-¡Espera!-le dice Hikari, pero Mei, estaba contando en su cabeza un pequeño conteo de tres al uno.

Kaito sólo sonrió, al tiempo que Hikari comenzaba a ver todo borroso.

-Tardará un par de minutos en despertar...-dice Miu.

.

-Hasta que llegaron-les dijo Brick.

-Si si, entremos para ver dónde está la mocosa-dijo Butch.

-Oigan, ¿No son ellas?-preguntó Boomer, refiriéndose a las tres estelas de colores que se dirigían hacia ellos y pararon justo en frente suyo.-

-¿Qué rayos pasó con ella?-preguntó Butch, algo desesperado.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones-dijo Buttercup, al tiempo que entraba por la ventana de la castaña y la recostaba.

-Iré a llamar al profesor-dijo Blaze, al tiempo que iba a buscar al profesor.

-¿Ahora ya pueden explicarnos que pasó?-preguntó Boomer.

-¿Y dónde rayos estaban?-preguntó Brick-

-Un momento, ¿Cómo sabían que no estábamos nosotras?-preguntaron Blossom y Buttercup-

-Otra historia-dijeron ellos.

-Bien, estábamos volando por la ciudad, pero hubo un momento en el que ella se destransformó-explicó Blossom.

-La sostuve y comenzó a murmurar cosas, supusimos que había comenzado a tener otra de sus visiones-dijo Buttercup-Intentamos despertarla, pero no lo hacía-agregó.

-Esta mocosa...siempre nos preocupa-dijo Butch acuclillándose al igual que sus hermanos.

-Siempre se mete donde no debe sin saberlo...-continúa Boomer.

-Y lo peor es que se metió a un lugar a donde no queríamos y lo iluminó...-dijo Brick, sacudiendo el cabello de su hermana un poco, quien dejó de moverse tanto y también dejó de murmurar.

-Nuestras vidas y corazones-murmuraron al unisono, pero que, sin embargo si fue audible para las chicas.

Las tres chicas se quedaron un poco atontadas ante lo que pasaba, el instinto maternal que toda chica cobijaba dentro suyo había salido un poco y eso provocaba que vieran a sus contrapartes de una forma ¿tierna?

Cuando se percataron de lo que pensaban se sonrojaron levemente y fingieron mirar a otro lado.

-¿Eh?-dijo confundida Hikari, mientras abría los ojos levemente-¿Estoy en mi cuarto?-dijo confundida, viendo donde se encontraba.

-Bueno, sólo tenemos una pequeña duda...-dice Boomer tranquilo, pero...

-¡¿DÓNDE RAYOS TE HAS METIDO Y POR QUÉ DIABLOS TE VAS ASÍ SIN MÁS?!-le preguntaron un poco fastidiados.

-No es para tanto...-dijo Hikari con una gotita anime.

-¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?!-preguntó Brick.

-¡¿No es para tanto entrar a un cuarto y ver que tu hermana no está allí y que no dejó pista ni nada?!-preguntó esta vez Boomer.

-¡¿Sabes que tuvimos que ir a las casas de ellas para así poder saber dónde diablos estás?!-preguntó esta vez Butch.-

Aparecieron tres puntitos sobre las cabezas de las cuatro chicas.

 **Loading...**

-¡¿QUÉ HICIERON QUÉ?!-preguntaron esta vez las tres chicas.

-¿De verdad lo hicieron?-preguntó una incrédula Hikari-

-Yo...Yo..¡LO MATO!-gritaron las tres, viendo de manera aterradora a su contraparte.

-¡¿Sabes lo que sucedía si mi hermana Kuriko se enteraba y se daba cuenta?! ¡Haría un escándalo!-gritó Blossom.

-¡¿Saben que hubiera pasado si mis padres y mis hermanos se daban cuenta?! ¡Me torturarían de por vida!-preguntó Buttercup.

-¡¿Saben que pasaba si mi abuelita se despertaba o aún peor, se daba cuenta?! ¡Me daría unas clases mucho más estrictas de las que ya tenía!-gritó Bubbles.

-¡¿ACASO NO USAN LA CABEZA?!-preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-El profesor dice que bajen-dice Blaze entrando-¿Por qué las chicas están intentando ahorcar a los chicos...?-preguntó Blaze, viendo a Hikari quien se encogió de hombros-Oh, despertaste-agregó.

-No, ¿En serio?-dijo ella sarcástica, mientras se levantaba, pero como seguía débil, casi se cae, así que, por reflejo, se apoyó en Blaze, poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

Y como si el tiempo hubiese parado,las chicas dejaron de agitar a los ex-villanos, quienes se percataron de lo que había hecho Blaze: Tocar a su hermana.

De los tres comenzaron a salir auras tenebrosas de fuego y como si eso no fuese suficiente, parecía que querían matarlo, y no sólo con la mirada.

-¡¿Qué rayos hacen de esa manera?!-preguntaron los tres.

-¿Eh?-dijeron confundidos, se dieron cuenta cómo se encontraban, y se sonrojaron, Blaze dio paso para atrás y Hikari también lo hizo, así cayendo sentada en su cama, aún sonrojada-

-Em...oh, casi lo olvido, el profesor dice que bajen-dijo Blaze, recordando lo que le dijo el profesor, y saliendo de la habitación.

-Bueno, vamos-dijeron las chicas-

Los chicos bufaron y se fueron detrás de las chicas a regañadientes, arrastrando a Hikari consigo.

-Oigan, yo puedo caminar...-se quejó ella.

-Calla mocosa-le dijeron los tres-

-¡No me llamen mocosa!-se quejó ella.

.

-Bueno, creo que me tendrán que explicar después que hacían afuera por la noche, abusando de sus poderes-dice el profesor.

-¡¿Cómo se les ocurre ser tan irresponsables?!-preguntó Ken algo exaltado.

-No nos queda más que contar jeje-rió levemente Blossom.

-Es que...la última vez nos divertimos mucho-se excusa Bubbles.

-En mi defensa...ellas me arrastraron la primera vez-se defiende Buttercup.

Y así las chicas le contaron al profesor lo que hicieron esa noche, desde que fueron al cuarto de Hikari hasta que se desmayó.

-¿Y ustedes?-les preguntó a los chicos.

Y los chicos también tuvieron que explicar el por qué fueron a las casas de las chicas.

-Necesito sus cinturones, porque me he dado cuenta que los radares serían más útiles si es que todos ustedes están conectados-dice el profesor.

-Bien-dicen todos, quitándose sus cinturones y dándoselos al profesor-

-Bueno, ya todo aclarado, además de que Hikari ya está bien...tengo aún una duda wan wan-dijo Poochie de repente.

Un gran signo de interrogación apareció en las cabezas de los presentes.

-¿Cómo lograron convencer a Kaoru que use ese vestido wan wan?-preguntó inocentemente el cachorro-Además, creía que a Hikari no le gustaban tampoco los vestidos wan wan-agregó.

Tres puntitos aparecieron en las cabezas de los presentes.

 **Loading...procesando información...**

-¡ES CIERTOOO!-chillaron la azabache y la castaña-¡¿CÓMO RAYOS NO ME DI CUENTA ANTES?!-preguntaron de nuevo.

-MI ROPA NORMAL-chilló Kaoru-Está en tu cuarto ¿Verdad?-le preguntó a Hikari, quien no estaba, se había ido a cambiar-¡Si está allí! ¡Tengo que cambiarme!-dijo al rato que se iba al cuarto de Hikari.

-¿Qué tanto nos miran?-preguntó esta vez Momoko.

Pues sí, sus contrapartes las estaban viendo, estos voltearon la mirada avergonzados, al tiempo que los otros dos se quedaron mirando por donde se habían ido sus contrapartes.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Hiroto, refiriéndose al escándalo que hicieron las dos chicas, aunque estaba levemente sonrojado por haber visto así a su contraparte.

-Ni yo sé-dice Kojiro, negando, pero sonrojado por haber visto en vestido a Kaoru.

Y así fue como esa loca noche que había comenzado como una pequeña salida secreta de parte de las chicas había terminado con un desmayo de parte de Hikari, ¿Pero quién será ese joven de cabello azabache y ojos azules? ¿Será realmente su hermano? O mejor dicho...Si es su hermano ¿Por qué no lo habíamos visto hasta ahora?

* * *

Yusuke se encontraba dormido, esperar que Yuki lo soltase había sido mala idea, pues parecía que no lo iba a hacer por nada del mundo, por ello, había llegado a corresponder el abrazo de Yuki, inconscientemente.

Los mayores se encontraban jugando ajedrez, sólo que Natsuki estaba con una gotita anime, pues ya le había ganado a Kaito varias veces, pero el azabache seguía insistiendo en seguir jugando hasta empatar al menos.

Los castaños entraron a la habitación, bostezando y todo, pues se preguntaban por qué había tanto silencio.

-¿No me digas que le ganaste a Kaito?-pregunta Hikari.

-Sssssh-la silenció Natsuki.

-Ay, qué cruel es la vida-dice Kaito en un rinconcito oscuro, Hikari le dio palmaditas en el hombro de manera de consuelo.

Natsuki rió levemente divertida, volteó al mirada y se encontró con un Hiroto no muy feliz que digamos, le salió un signo de interrogación en la cabeza y vio donde se encontraba concentrada la mirada morada del castaño.

Y visualizó a los de cabello marrón dormir abrazados, recordó que había dormido a Yuki, además de recordar que el castaño era muy sobreprotector con quienes llegaba a querer de verdad...pero era obvio que él no iba a demostrarlo, sólo por mero orgullo, así de simple.

A Natsuki le salió una gotita anime.

-Bueno, dejo las notas de autora allí abajo, esperamos que les haya gustado-dice Natsuki-

-Volveré con mis juegos-dice Hiroto, al tiempo que se iba del cuarto.

-Jejeje, como dije, las notas están allí abajo...-dice con una gotita anime.

Laura249: Qué bienq ue te haya gustado, ojalá este cap te haya gustado y que haya valido la pena la espera.

KtaMiauXD: Jajaja si, eso pasa mucho, no pos me encantó el fandub que encontré del opening de Charlotte :v, me envicié XD, asgagsagsg seee, suena muy zhuculemtho ¿A qué si? Ok no, creo que mi subnormalidad ya volvió y con todo XD, no pos ya te diré por qué no son hermanos, jaja sí lo sé, mis fics son hermosos ok no XD, mi actitud de Kira está haciéndose con toda mi alma :v

Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo.

Sayonara~

¿Reviews?


End file.
